SladinForever's Sladin Collection
by SladinForever
Summary: Just a collection of Sladin drabbles that come into my head from either hearing a song, reading/watching stuff, or randomly getting inspiration. Next drabble: Slade's Mother Comes to Visit. NOW WITH SOME RED X/ROBIN
1. Weird Feelings

**(Takes deep breath)**

**NO WAY AM I GOING TO GIVE UP ON THE BEST PAIRING IN THE WORLD! SLADE/ROBIN CANNOT DIE! SO IN ORDER TO KEEP IT ALIVE, I WILL FIGHT BACK!**

**I will be posting random one-shots of Slade/Robin that pop into my wee little head. Please read and review and help us get the best pairing in the world back to its undying glory and love. We can't let them die! I forbid it!**

**Now on to the one-shot #1...**

* * *

Title: Weird Feelings

With Robin, he couldn't have feelings. Especially not weird feelings towards his Archenemy. But, somehow, he didn't think it was his fault. It wasn't his fault that Slade had a seductive, craving voice where it made him sound sexy. It wasn't his fault that the man had chosen Robin to be his apprentice. It wasn't _his_ fault that he had raging hormones that all teenage boys had. It wasn't _his_ fault that Slade was always there.

Robin thought he would share these feelings with Starfire, not with Slade. But, to his dismay, he couldn't help but think that Slade was the one for him.

With Slade, he couldn't have feelings. Especially not weird feelings towards his Archenemy. But, somehow, he didn't think it was his fault. It wasn't his fault that Robin had a beautiful voice where it made him sound sexy. It wasn't his fault that the boy had moved to Jump City. It wasn't _his_ fault that Robin's small, lithe body moved so gracefully. It wasn't _his_ fault that Robin was always there.

Slade thought he would always have these feelings for Addie, not a teenage boy. But, to his dismay, he couldn't help but think that Robin was the one for him.

* * *

I actually like this one. And it only took me five minutes to come up with it. Please read and review!

**SLADEXROBINFOREVER!!!**


	2. The Last Night

**Summary:** —Inspired by The Last Night by Skillet— Feelings occur when Slade finds out one night that Robin does something a hero should never do

Disclaimer: —See Chapter 1—

**SladinForever**

* * *

Slade never should have allowed Robin to keep weapons in his apprentice utility belt; never should have left him alone for too long without a camera or two in his room; didn't know that he would find red stains on the floor where an _S_-shaped boomerang was laying next to the puddles; didn't know that Robin would do something like this.

He had returned one night to his hideout after his own little mission. He had gone into his control room to try and find his apprentice. He was nowhere to be found on the monitors.

_'He must be in his room,'_ Slade thought.

He got up and headed in that direction. Arriving at his bedroom door five minutes later, it slid open. He stepped inside, but didn't see him. After walking farther in, he heard a faint _splish_ underneath his boot. Looking down, he saw red puddles all over the floor. Slade lifted his foot slightly and stepped back. His eye widened slightly in horror. He frantically looked around.

"Robin? Can you hear me?" Slade took a few more steps before hit something. He looked down and saw a bloodied boomerang lying in front of him. Gritting his teeth in anger, he looked around. Robin's bathroom door was closed. Slade ran over and wrenched it open. "Robin!"

Robin wasn't in there either. Slade growled in anger as he realized where he could be. Running out of the room, he headed for his own; there weren't any cameras there either. The door slid open. He rushed inside but stopped quickly when he saw Robin sitting on his bed. His head was on his knees as he held them up to his chest. He had removed everything except for his boxers. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his wrists and arms and were blood stained. Slade heard him sobbing.

"Robin?" The sobs suddenly stopped. Robin slowly looked up, crystal blue eyes shinning with tears. Slade saw blood on his chest and shoulders. "What are you trying to do, kill yourself?" he asked angrily. "You scared me half to-!"

He stopped. Lifting his arms, Robin looked at his bandaged wrists. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered as he continued to cry. "I-I was just-"

He gritted his teeth as he curled his hands into fists. Slade stepped towards him, but stopped when Robin backed away.

"Robin," he said, extending his hand towards him.

Swiftly pulling another boomerang out from under one of Slade's pillows, Robin placed it to his left wrist.

"Don't come any closer or I'll do it again!" he practically screamed. His head suddenly throbbed. Dropping the weapon, Robin grabbed it with both hands. His body was shivering; the room wasn't very warm. "Sl-Slade…I'm s-scared. I don't kn-know wh-where I am. I-I don't know wh-why I'm h-here."

Carefully walking over to the bed, Slade quickly grabbed the boomerang and pocketed it in his utility belt. He stared at Robin as he continued to clutch his head with his hands.

"Robin, how long have you been cutting?" Robin didn't answer. "Robin, why are you doing this? How long have you been cutting yourself?" Robin mumbled something that Slade didn't hear. "Robin, answer me properly."

"A month," Robin repeated a bit louder. "I-I told myself that this was the last night, but it's a l-lie. I started c-cutting about a month after the Titans formed. Th-They found out. They s-said it was just a ph-phase and that I was fine, but I know that's a lie too or I w-wouldn't be doing this. I w-wouldn't be here if-"

Robin stopped. Slade waited a few seconds before speaking. "Why do you cut yourself, Robin? What are your reasons for doing this?"

A headache started to form in Robin's head. He whimpered and began to cry again. "My…m-my friends…stopped…looking for m-me. B-Batman hasn't l-looked for me. No one c-c-cares about m-me or they'd h-have r-rescued me by…by now. N-No one l-l-loves me anymore!" He continued to cry harder. Quickly getting on the bed behind Robin, Slade pulled him to his chest. Robin didn't protest. He was too hurt to resist. Slade started trailing his fingers softly over Robin's chest and stomach, trying to calm him. His cries slowly diminished and he sniffed. There was a short pause. "S-Slade…"

Robin trailed off. He arched his head back against Slade's chest. Something stirred deep inside of him. Slade continued to massage his stomach, not realizing he was causing a change in him. Robin squirmed and then let out a soft, unexpected moan. Instantly stopping, Slade quickly wrapped his arms around him. Silence filled the entire room. The feeling in Robin's body vanished as though it hadn't been there at all. Slade held him close as he started to fall asleep. He closed his eyes. Slade would wait until after he had fallen asleep to clean his numerous wounds.

"Don't worry, pretty bird. Tonight is the last night," Slade whispered into his ear. "I will make sure of it."

More silence filled the room. Robin was half asleep now; the warmth he was receiving from Slade helped. He suddenly had flashes of things he had never seen before enter his mind. He was fully naked in darkness, but someone was with him. He couldn't make them out. He heard and saw himself arch his back and let out a moan. His breathing was erratic and hard. He felt an exotic feeling inside of him as the scene replayed over and over in his head. Strong, caring hands gripped him tight…

"S-Slade, I…I th-think I…I can't-"

"Shh, sleep Robin," Slade whispered in his ear. "_Sleep_…"

Robin turned his head to the side, exhaustion taking over. His breathing became deep and steady. Without realizing it, he let something slip past his lips.

"I think I…I l-love…you…"

Robin trailed off as he finally drifted into a fitful sleep. Slade stared down at him, wishing he hadn't heard those words. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms tighter around Robin's stomach and whispered, "And I love you…"

—


	3. I'm Sorry

Everything in bold is what Robin or Slade said in the past and the bold/italicized words are the lyrics, which I do not own

**Summary:** —Inspired by Sorry by Buckcherry; told in Slade's POV—Slade is sorry about all the things he's done and said to Robin and how much he misses the Boy Wonder

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own the song nor the pairing that I love so much

* * *

It seemed like an accident then, but now I feel that it was merely fate. I blame him for showing up in Jump City, but if he hadn't, I might not have felt what I felt towards him as I do now. Watching his tiny, lithe body move the way it did changed me inside.

**I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power, all for you. But the only thing you care about is your worthless little friends!**

I didn't mean to shout at him because, deep down, I knew that his friends weren't worthless. They were what made him whole from the beginning. That was the only thing that was a lie. I gave him everything except his friends. I guess I said he only cared about them because I wanted him to care about me along with them. I guess you could say it was jealousy.

My first mistake was the day of his fever. He was defenseless. I had taken advantage of him and downright kissed him. I had him straddled underneath me, leaning over his face and just staring, staring at that beautiful face of his. Then he had to open his eyes and just stare right back, not knowing what was going on. I hadn't smiled. In his fever induced state he raised his arm and laid a hand on my face, right next to my eye patch. Then he silently started to cry. When I saw him crying, it made me want to die.

**_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_**

I leaned down, closed my eye, and kissed him again. He didn't protest, he didn't make a sound. He just raised his weak arms and wrapped them around my neck, succumbing to my kiss. He continued to cry, but he never made a sound. He even allowed me to coax him further. He allowed my tongue to slip in and massage his own. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but he captured my heart and I couldn't stop.

I eventually stopped to allow him to breathe. He gulped in air and moaned. I stared as he raised his hand to his head. He moaned again as if to tell me he was hurting. I took the hint. I got off him and went to my bathroom medicine cabinet. I took out a bottle of aspirin and poured him a glass of water from the tap. I came out and sat down beside him. His arm had fallen to his side and his hand was clutching the satin, blood red sheets from the headache. He stopped clawing at them once I moved his bangs away from his sweaty face. I opened the bottle of aspirin and took out two. He moaned, as though longing for it. I lifted his head off my pillow and placed the aspirin into his mouth. I held the cup to his lips and he slowly drank. He spluttered from taking too much and coughed after I moved the cup away. He had finally stopped crying. I laid his head back on the pillow.

I got back up to put the cup and aspirin away, but he grabbed my hand to stop me. He stuttered in a whisper for me to stay until he fell asleep. I told him I was going to get a wet washcloth for his forehead, so he let go. I went back into the bathroom, leaving the door open for him to see me. I opened my shower door and took out the orange washcloth hanging on a hook from the shower. I went to the sink, soaked it, returned to his side, placing the folded washcloth on his forehead. Sitting back down, I placed my arm over him, staring down at him. With my other hand, I rubbed soothing circles over his taut stomach to help him fall asleep.

He closed his eyes and succumbed to my touch. He sighed through his nose. I leaned down and kissed him again, but this time on the cheek. He then whispered into my ear, his breathing coming out hot and slow.

**I-I like you. I like you a lot.**

Those words were almost the death of me. I had never truly been liked by anyone, except perhaps Wintergreen, but even he was beginning to hate me. I don't think he approves of blackmail. He probably didn't think I would stoop so low as to kidnap a little teenage boy and then have these very wrong feelings become a part of me.

Once I knew he was asleep, I stood up and left the room, needing fresh air. The door slid open when he said my name. I looked over at him. He asked where I was going. Returning to his side again, I sat back down. I turned the washcloth over to the other side, telling him I would be back as soon as possible. As a promise, I kissed him. When I backed away, he was smiling weakly at me. I took that as a sign that I could leave. I stood up and left the room, the door sliding shut behind me.

I went to the roof of my lair and looked out at the horizon, seeing Titans Tower. I had decided right then and there that I couldn't keep him here anymore. Getting back inside, I entered my room. The door slid open and I walked in. I had almost walked right into him. I tried to tell him that he needed to get back into bed, but I couldn't when he decided to come right up against my chest and wrap his weak arms around me. I could easily feel how weak and fragile he was that it almost scared me. I had to reassure myself, and him, that he could be strong. So I wrapped my arms around him too, hugging him close. I closed my eye and sighed through my nose. I wanted to keep him with me, but I knew I couldn't. I loved him, yes, I still do, but it was wrong, so wrong. I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Yes, it was fate. Fate brought him here to me, but it just couldn't last. I had to let him go.

* * *

**_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_**

I missed the way he sounded. The sound of a battle cry, the sound of his panting breath. He made my world go round. But I still had to let him go. I had said some horrible things to him, but I did it to get him away, away from the evil that would eventually consume him. So I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said about him and calling his friends worthless.

**_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die _**

Ever since I let him go, I've had many sleepless nights. I still watch him though. I still had hidden cameras in his room. Every night I would say I'm sorry.

**_I'm sorry baby  
I'm sorry baby  
Yeah!  
I'm sorry _**

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know I can't take any of that back. So all I can say is that...

_**I'm Sorry**_


	4. Oops!

Summary: Wynja's prompt with Red X as the character and using the word Oops

**SladinForever**

* * *

"Why must you always run, X?" Robin shouted after the thief as he chased him. "Stop!"

Red X leaped over an alley wall, Robin following right behind him. Red ran behind a corner and waited for the Boy Wonder to get closer. Hearing him, X stuck his leg out and tripped him. Robin fell to the ground, hitting his face on the concrete. Luckily he didn't break his nose as he stopped himself with his hands. He rolled over right when X was going to run past him. Knowing what he'd do way ahead of time, Robin had placed a well-placed trap, which caused X to trip over an invisible wire. But what he didn't foresee was X falling right on top of him and crushing his airways momentarily. Robin groaned from being squished.

"Ugh… Get off, Red."

Looking down at him, Red grinned behind his mask. "Oops, sorry Wonder Boy. I _would_ get off, but I like this position you're in."

Robin glared up at him. "I'm warning you, Red. Get off me…"

Red X chuckled. "Sorry, kid, but I don't think I will." Robin glared at him harder. "Don't give me that look, kid. If you hadn't put that trap there-"

Robin's masked eyes suddenly widened. "You knew?"

Red X laughed. "Oops, looks like I gave it away. But yeah, I knew you placed that trap there."

"HOW?" Robin asked outraged.

Red X looked up at the roof they were lying under. "Let's just say…I have friends in high places, kid."

There, up on the roof stood Slade, who had been watching the whole chase. He had an earpiece in his ear to hear and talk to Red. He chuckled.

_"Make sure you leave some for me, Mr. X."_

Red looked back at Robin, who stared at him worriedly. X chuckled while gently pushing his bangs off his forehead. "Time for some fun, eh, Wonder Boy?"

Robin had no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	5. Sit On Daddy's Lap

**Summary:** Inspired by the picture Come Sit on Daddy's Lap by Mistress-D on DeviantART —Replace commas with periods: mistress-d,deviantart,com/art/Come-Sit-on-Daddy-s-Lap-83247749— Picture is self-explanatory

**SladinForever**

* * *

Robin sighed while he walked down the dimly-lit hallways of Slade's hideout. He could tell it was late at night and Slade wanted him, but for what reason and the exact time he didn't know. Arriving at the monitor room with his friend's blood streams on the walls a few minutes later, he saw Slade sitting in his throne-like, stone chair with his head leaning on his propped up fist. Robin approached him and stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to his chair. Slade looked down at him.

"You have been working very hard today, Robin. So for being such a good boy, I will allow you a bit of…comfort."

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Comfort? I don't think you could provide any form of comfort with the way you act."

Closing his eye briefly, Slade chuckled. "Come now, Robin. Don't be like that. Now come up here." Robin, reluctantly, walked up the few steps to Slade's throne. "I want you to sit…on daddy's lap."

"What?"

Slade chuckled at Robin's confusion. "I want you to sit in my lap."

Robin's faced slowly turned red. "You said _daddy's_ lap. What's with the daddy thing?"

Robin tried to get away when Slade leaned forward, but he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. Turning Robin around, he wrapped his left arm around the his waist, pulling him onto his lap. Robin blushed harder. He rested his hands on his awkwardly bent knees, a bead of sweat forming above his left eye. Slade rested his head on his fist again, staring at Robin and smirking.

"Why so nervous, Robin? You seem a little…tense."

Robin glanced at Slade from the corner of his eye. "I think you would be too if you were in my position."

Slade chuckled. "I wouldn't know. I didn't really have a father when I was your age."

Robin looked at Slade fully. "Really?" Slade raised his head off his fist. "Why not?"

Slade shook his head. "Now, now, Robin. That is not a question to be asking unless you can do something for me in return."

"Such as…?" Slade smirked. He quickly lifted Robin and spred his legs apart to sit him on the actual chair in his lap. "What the hell are you doing?"

Slade placed his hand to Robin's mouth, silencing him. He then whispered into his ear. "Oh, it's very simple." Slade's hand holding Robin's waist slid down to rest on his crotch. He then spread his legs open. Robin's eyes widened. "Do you still want to ask that question?" Robin shook his head, but his cock said otherwise. It pulsed against Slade's hand, making him chuckle. "It seems you _do_ want that question answered. Would you like me to give you one?" Robin moaned against Slade's hand when he gently caressed his cock. Slade chuckled in his ear. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Slade undid Robin's belt and then unzipped his pants. Placing his hand between his legs after sticking his gloved hand through his boxers, he gripped Robin's cock in his hand. The teen threw his head back against Slade's chest, panting. Slade jerked his hand up and down on his shaft, feeling him moan through his hand. With his other hand, he rested it on Robin's slightly quivering stomach. He pumped a bit faster, his cock swelling bigger as he came close to his release.

"O-Oh…God…"

Robin practically screamed in pleasure when he came into Slade's hand. He slumped back against his body and panted. His face was flushed red and sweat formed on his temple.

"The answer to your question, Robin, is that my father left me when I was very young," Slade whispered in his ear. "My mother was an alcoholic and we were very poor. My childhood was very hard on me. I have always wanted a better life, and now I have it. With you."

Robin finally regained his breath. "Y-You psychotic pedophile."

Slade chuckled, placing his head back on his fist, which was back to being propped on the chair's armrest. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Robin didn't answer. "Next time, remember that asking a question means you have to do something for me if you want an answer. Now I think it's time for bed, little Robin. You should give your daddy a good night kiss."

Snorting, Robin quickly zipped his pants and got off Slade's lap. He walked over to his belt, picked it up, and replaced it around his waist. He looked over at Slade and smirked.

"Sorry Slade. But like you said, you'd have to do something for me in return if you want something like that from me." Slade smirked behind his mask at Robin's boldness. "Good night Slade."

Robin left. Slade sighed. "Good night to you too, my little robin."

—


	6. Kiss Me

**Summary:** Robin and Slade get locked up in a warehouse together and Robin must help him out. craziness ensues ;)

**SladinForever**

* * *

He didn't know how he got into this mess. Once again, he had gotten separated from his friends. And, not too surprising, he was locked inside a dark warehouse, not knowing where anything was. Why did he always end up like this?

There was a crash off to Robin's left. Knowing where everything in his utility belt was, he whipped out his bo staff. "Who's there?"

An all too familiar chuckle caught Robin's ears. He tightened his grip on his staff.

"It seems we're both caught in the rat trap, eh, Robin?"

Robin lowered his staff slightly. He gritted his teeth in anger. "What do you mean, Slade?" Said man chuckled again. The sound of a dragging leg resounded around the dark enclosure. Robin lowered his staff even more. Was Slade hurt? Robin smirked at the thought. "Are you hurt?"

Slade growled. "Yes, I am." Slade grunted in pain. Robin glared. "Find some light, boy."

Robin sighed. "How can I when I can't even see my own hand in front of my face?"

"There's a light in your belt," Slade said, irritated.

Robin snorted. "How would you know that?"

"Just check," Slade snapped.

Robin snorted again, but went to his belt anyway, searching. He found a tiny flashlight and took it out, turning it on. A bright light came from the flashlight, catching Slade in the eye. He shielded his face with his hand. Robin moved the light away. He walked around a few seconds, looking for a circuit breaker. He soon found one. Walking over, he pulled it up. Several lights turned on with loud clicks. Robin put his flashlight back in his belt. He looked over at Slade and saw a broken pole sticking out of his thigh. He wasn't wearing any armor, which surprised him.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Slade glared at him from behind his mask. "That's none of your business." Robin just shrugged. Slade grabbed the end of the pole with both hands and tried to pull it up, grunting in pain as he did so. Robin placed his bo staff away. "Dammit!" Robin's eyes narrowed. Slade seemed not so…Slade-like. Was this a trick? Had the man injured himself on purpose? If so, why? "Robin, come here."

Robin lost his train of thought. He looked up at Slade and glared. "Why should I help you? You're a villain, remember. Why would I help a villain?"

Slade chuckled. "That's true. But, you've helped me before, haven't you, Robin?"

Robin growled. He was right. Robin sighed. "Okay, fine, but this is the last time." Robin walked over to Slade and crouched before him. Slade watched as he grabbed the pole with both hands and started to pull with all his might. Because of the blood flow, the pole started to slip free. A bead of sweat formed on his temple. Standing up, he pulled back. The pole quickly slid out, making him fall over backwards, landing on his ass. He dropped the pole and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, I got it out." Robin looked up. "Now what?"

Slade reached for his utility belt. Taking out some black cloth, he put pressure on his wound. "Now we wait."

Robin sighed. "Without bandaging your leg first?" Standing up, he pulled bandaging out of his belt. "Here, I'll do it." Robin walked back over to him and sat down. "Give me your leg."

Slade glared at him. "I will not tolerate insolent children telling me what to do."

Robin glared right back. "Fine, can I please see your leg?"

"Much better." Slade slowly slid his bleeding leg towards Robin while he unrolled the bandaging. Slade removed the cloth, causing more blood to flow out of the wound. Pulling the leg up on his knee, Robin wrapped the dressing as carefully as he could. Slade growled in pain. "Be careful."

"I'm trying." A few minutes later, Robin tied the ends together. "There, happy?"

Slade chuckled despite the pain. "Yes, thank you."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Robin asked.

Slade went to the back of his head. "Turn around."

Robin glared. "And let me miss the chance to see your face? That's too damn bad."

Slade lowered his arms. "It wouldn't be fair if I let you see mine when clearly I know you wouldn't show me yours in return." Robin glared at Slade. "Now turn around."

Making an agitated sigh, Robin spun around on his butt and folded his arms over his chest. There was the sound of a click as Slade took off his mask. Robin tried really hard to not take a peek. With a clean side of the black cloth, Slade wiped his sweating face. Robin sighed.

"This is really hard you know. I _need_ to see who you are. I'm tempted to turn around right now."

Slade snorted, reaching for his mask set beside him. "If you desperately wanted to see my face, you would've done it by now. Now be patient." Robin didn't reply. Slade clicked his mask back on. "You can turn back around now." Robin turned. "Can you contact your friends?"

Robin whipped out his communicator and flipped it open. Only static came from the round, yellow device. "Not from in here." He sighed. "Guess that means we wait until they find us." Robin sighed again and then looked up at Slade. "How's the pain?"

"Painful." Robin snorted. "Don't suppose you have pain killers?" Robin shook his head. "You're not very smart, are you?"

Robin folded his arms over his chest and smirked. "Says the one who wasn't wearing armor around a danger zone." Slade snorted in amusement. "What are you even doing here in the first place?"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Isn't it obvious?" Robin shook his head. "I live here." Robin's masked eyes widened in surprise. Slade chuckled. "You should know me enough by now to know that my favorite place is an old, abandoned warehouse, Robin."

Robin didn't reply. Moving back for leg room, he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head to stare at the ceiling. "Is there a way to get deeper inside?" he asked unexpectedly minutes later.

"The doors lock from the outside, so no." Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It might take a few hours, maybe days for your friends to find this place."

"Great that makes me feel so much better." Slade snorted. Rolling onto his side, Robin laid his cheek on his hands. The two were quiet for a very long time. It was a few hours before someone spoke. "This is very boring."

"Indeed," Slade said. There was more silence. Slade soon moved his hurt leg, making sure it wouldn't fall asleep, like what Robin was starting to do. He shook his head to wake himself up. "If you need to sleep, you can. We won't be doing anything for a while."

Robin didn't say anything. Instead, he closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he was asleep before he woke up to groaning. Opening his eyes blearily, he found himself curled halfway into a ball on the floor. Sitting up, he stretched and opened his eyes after a yawn.

"Slade, is that-?" Robin stopped upon seeing said man lying on his side, curled up on the floor, groaning in pain with his mask off. Slade had white hair, five o'clock shadow, wore a black eye patch over a wounded right eye, and was sweating profusely. Setting the fact that he had seen Slade's face aside, Robin stood up. "Slade, are you okay?"

Slade clenched his teeth in pain. Blood had stained his dressings badly. Walking over to him, Robin crouched in front of him and placed a hand on his shivering shoulder. Slade flinched.

"F-Fever…"

Robin stared at Slade, concerned. His face was a bit red. Taking a red handkerchief from his belt, Robin dabbed his forehead with it. Out of nowhere, he grabbed his arm, startling him.

"Slade, what're you-? Wah!"

Slade had pulled Robin towards him, causing him to fall over on top of him. Rolling over, Slade pinned him down, holding both hands down by Robin's head. His grip was almost deadly. Slade grinned smugly down at him, the fever clouding his mind.

"You should let me see your eyes, little birdie." Robin stared at Slade strangely. Was he serious? Quickly reaching for Robin's face, Slade tore the mask off, threw it away, and had his wrists pinned before he could react fast enough. Crystal blue eyes widened in shock. Slade chuckled. "You're so cute when you're nervous." Robin's face started to turn red. He had to remind himself that this was the fever talking, not Slade. He leaned closer to him. "Hello there, pretty birdie."

Robin closed his eyes and blushed right as Slade kissed him roughly. He shuddered as Slade's tongue slipped inside his mouth like a snake and started massaging his own. He had to do something. But Slade's grip on his wrists were too strong. What was he going to do? A light bulb suddenly turned on in his head. His legs were still free. Thinking fast, Robin kicked out at Slade's hurt leg. He almost bit his tongue as pain shot through his entire thing. At least the pain brought him back to his senses.

Still holding Robin's wrists down, Slade stared down at him. He was still blushing. Then, in one split second, Slade attacked Robin's mouth again, kissing him harder this time. Robin kicked his leg again. Pulling back quickly, he growled in pain.

"You pervert! Get off me! What the Hell were you thinking?" Slade stared down at Robin's face. He kicked him again. "I said get off!" Releasing Robin's wrists, Slade moved away from him. Robin sat up, glaring. "The first time was the fever, and I can forgive that, but just now?" Slade didn't reply. "Why did you do that?"

Slade blinked. "I don't know."

Robin gaped at his answer. "You don't know?" Slade didn't reply. "You don't know?" Robin asked outraged, standing up and throwing his arms in the air. "What kind of a lame excuse is that? You fucking kissed me, Slade! You justify that to me!"

Slade looked at the floor. "I honestly don't know." Robin stepped back. "I'm sorry."

Robin blinked a few times. Had Slade just said he was sorry for kissing him? Taking a deep breath, Robin sat down and stared at him. The rivals were quiet. Robin looked away.

"Sorry for kicking you." Slade looked up at him. "Is it still bleeding?"

"Yes. If you pass me the dressings I can fix it." Standing up, Robin walked over to Slade and sat down. "What are you doing?"

Robin grabbed Slade's foot and pulled it towards him. After rebandaging the leg, he out his supplies back in his belt and was quiet for a few seconds.

"I always thought Starfire would kiss me first."

Slade blinked. "I thought she had."

Robin looked up at him. "She only did it to learn our language. I wanted to be kissed by the one I fell in love with, not you."

Slade sighed. "Then I'm sorry."

Robin glared at him. "Are you still feverish? Because that's the second time you've said sorry to me today. And you're not you." Slade didn't reply. Robin sighed again. "I hope the Titans find us soon."

There was more silence for a long time.

"You didn't put your mask back on." Robin looked up at Slade. "Why?"

Robin glared at Slade. "I haven't had time to figure out why you kissed me a second time just yet, you prick." Standing up, Robin went over to his mask and picked it up, dusting it off with one hand. He carefully placed it back on his face, walked back, and sat down. "How long do you suppose we've been here?"

Slade shrugged. "Don't know."

Both Slade and Robin sighed.

"You haven't put your mask back on." Slade looked up at Robin, who was moving his right knee up and down in irritation. "How come?"

Slade looked over at his mask and then back at Robin. "Does it matter?"

Robin blinked a few times. "I guess not. I'm just surprised you took it off in the first place with me around."

"The fever made the inside too hot," Slade paused. "I think I know why I kissed you again."

Robin's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Really?"

Slade nodded. "And I think, if I could, I would do it again."

Robin's eyes widened all the way upon hearing this. His eyes quickly narrowed in a glare. "Pervert."

Slade chuckled. "It's true."

"But why?" Robin asked. "That's against the law, being a pedophile."

Slade smirked. "If I remember correctly, you blushed as I kissed you." Leaning in forward, Slade added, "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Slade's head jerked to the side after Robin smacked him in the face. He stood up, peeved. "Pervert." Turning around, the pissed off teen started walking away. "And I didn't enjoy it." Robin walked over to the door and placed his ear to the cold metal. He didn't hear a thing. Making as little noise as possible, Slade stood up and limped his way over. "Go away, Slade." Slade stopped just behind him. There was silence. Robin pressed his forehead to the door. "How could you even ask me that? You and I are enemies. You just can't-"

Robin's eyes widened. Slade had wrapped his arms around his stomach and was pressing his body against him. He squeezed him.

"Blame the fever."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "…Okay."

Slade and Robin were quiet for the rest of their time together. Robin found that he enjoyed his company. Slade discovered that he did too.


	7. Please, Rape Me :For Worren:

(For Worren on DA and Y!Gallery) Worren was my first ever foreign Sladin fan online. Her picture Please...Rape Me was my inspiration to write this drabble. You can find her on DA and Y!Gallery of the same name. And I should be on her friend's list so add me please :) I'll post my fictions on Y!Gallery and AdultFanFiction so find me there, okay? Thank you guys for supporting me and helping keep Sladin alive. Cookies for everyone! (Tis dark. Don't like then don't read further. You have been warned)

Enjoy,

**SladinForever**

* * *

Slade may have been a pedophile, but he wasn't a rapist. Yes, he wanted to fully take Robin during his apprenticeship, but he would only do it if the boy allowed him to. The villain thought he would get the chance, but that chance was stolen from him when the Teen Titans, the boy's _friends_, had decided to show up. Slade told the boy 'Another day, Robin. Another day' before activating the self destruct mechanism and fleeing.

Surprisingly, that day…was today.

Terra was out training when the Boy Wonder snuck into the lair and found Slade. They had fought, viciously. Slade, obviously, won, leaving Robin with a bruised eye, a bloody gash across his left cheek, and blood trailing down his arm and mouth. The boy lay sprawled on the cold, stone floor, groaning in pain. The villain stared down at the beaten hero.

"Robin," the man purred, "when are you going to learn that you can't defeat me?"

Robin coughed, blood splattering the floor in front of his face. Pushing himself up with a shaking arm, the teen sat up and breathed heavily. He carefully stood up, panting and shoulders slumped forward. The Boy Wonder stumbled towards the man he hated so much.

Getting right up to the man's ear, Robin whispered, "Please…r-rape me."

Slade's masked eye widened. Robin stumbled and would've fallen if Slade hadn't grabbed his arm. Deciding that he would go with his pretty bird's wishes, Slade grabbed the waistline of the hero's green tights and boxers and pulled them down, letting them fall to the floor.

Carefully sitting down with his legs sticking forward on the floor, Slade sat Robin onto his legs. The Boy Wonder had his legs folded underneath him. Slade removed his armor and shirt, throwing it aside. Robin's communicator lay just two feet away. Unzipping himself, the villain pulled his aroused self out of his pants. Lifting Robin up slightly, Slade placed him right on top of his penis and pushed down as hard as he could, emitting a loud scream of pain from the smaller form on him. Blood was already trailing down Robin's legs. The hero panted.

Slipping his right hand up through the boy's tunic and holding Robin's ass with the left, Slade lifted the boy slightly, digging his sharp nails into the teen's back and ass. Robin placed his hands on Slade's neck. Blood trailed down the Boy Wonder's ass and back to mix in with steadily forming sweat. Opening his mouth wide, the teen cried out in pain.

Right then, Robin's communicator went off. The enemies ignored it and allowed it to ring.

Slade harshly moved in and out of the boy, making the teen cry out in more pain. Blood trailed down Robin's legs along with sweat. The Boy Wonder leaned away from Slade and closed his eyes. Slade stared at his ex-apprentice's pain-filled face. The boy had said please, so why shouldn't Slade give his bird what he wanted? If the boy _pleaded_ to be raped, then Slade was going to do it, whether he wanted to or not.

Slade was glad this room was sound proof because Robin's screams would've carried all the way through Jump City. Even minutes after Robin ejaculated all over Slade's stomach, the boy continued to cry out. The sounds coming out of his little bird's mouth made Slade move faster and harder.

The words 'please…rape me' echoed in Slade's head as he continued his hard, pelvic thrusts inside of the screaming teen. Soon, Slade came deep inside of the boy. Robin slumped against the stronger man's form, breathing heavily. The teen's blood soon became a small puddle around the two males' bodies.

Raising his head, Robin whispered into Slade's ear.

"P-Please…r-rape me…again."

Slade chuckled slightly.

"First, why did you ask me to rape you to begin with?"

Taking a shuddering breath Robin replied, "B-Because…I-I've been a b-bad b-boy." The Boy Wonder licked Slade's mask where the ear would be if the mask was off. "Please, rape me…again."

Getting aroused again, Slade threw Robin off of him to land in a heap on the floor. Standing up, the villain walked over to the Boy Wonder, and turned him over, exposing the teen's small, tight ass into the air. Getting behind the boy, Slade pulled him up into a doggy style position and thrust harshly inside, the hero screaming out in pain again. Beads of sweat trailed down Robin's nose to drip onto the floor. More blood trailed down his legs from his ass. Holding tightly to the boy's waist, Slade thrusted forward until he was all the way in.

As the villain trailed his fingers towards Robin's entrance, said boy moaned deep within his throat. Without hesitating, Slade pushed his fingers right into Robin's hole and started fingering the boy. Robin could feel the nails cutting him open. He cried out again when Slade started thrusting faster and harder into the boy.

This is what Robin wanted, to be raped. And Slade would give it to him… Only if he said 'please'.

**THE END**


	8. Haunted

Summary: Inspired by Haunted the episode and the song by Evanescence and a RobinRock's Drabble. Set before Haunted, when Robin inhales only a tiny bit of dust when he goes to do something he shouldn't. Spoken in his POV

**SladinForever**

* * *

I hate myself for doing this. Every night since the new Red X showed himself, I have come down to the basement of the Tower where many of our old villain files, plans, and weapons are kept. There is one villain in particular that I can't seem to keep my mind off of. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I search the rows upon rows of white boxes until I find the one I want. Even though the lights are off, I know where I put _everything_. That's another part of my problem. I _know_ where this box is, I _know_ what's inside it, and I _know_ who it's for. Sometimes I wish I could forget. It's supposed to be simple, but it's not.

Crouching down to rest on my knees, I set the box in front of me. I carefully remove the lid, revealing its contents underneath. There's a black mask with an orange oval on the face, broken hand lasers, wires, and a two-tone mask of black and orange. I'm glad the Titans are asleep because if they were to come down here and see what I am about to do, they'll think something is wrong with me. I can't let them think about _any_ of it. I know I'm crazy, but they don't need to know that. I was doing it for their sanity.

Sighing deeply, I sit up on my knees and reach for my belt. I unbuckle it and then place it beside me. My heartbeat quickened. Grabbing the waistline of my pants and Batman boxers, I slowly lower them from my hips, resting them at my knees. Dammit, I'm already out of breath. I haven't even started yet.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my member with a slightly warm, gloved hand and slowly stroked myself. Clenching my masked eyes tight, I quickened my thrusts. I'm already having a difficult time keeping myself up, it feels so good. I hate myself for doing this in secret _every, single, night_, but I can't help it.

Falling forward, I kept myself up with my free hand on the floor. My breath comes out in hot pants. Sweat is forming on my bangs. They drip every few seconds to the floor. My eyes are still shut. Any second now…

"Ahhh!"

I came all over my hand and the floor in front of me. Releasing myself, I stare at the floor, panting. I need to stop doing this. It isn't my fault, really. Something bad happened and it stays locked up in my mind. _He's_ the one making me do it. If Red X hadn't shown up…

Something faintly glowed. Opening my eyes and sitting back after pulling my boxers up, I looked into the box. There was nothing alight. Something else caught my eye. The lone eye of the two-tone mask has cum splattered on it. Well that's just great. Now I have to touch the damn thing.

Reaching over, I wiped the sticky white substance off with my thumb. A bit of dust suddenly came out of the box and then drifted into my face. I coughed. Suddenly feeling hot all over, I removed my shirt and pants, leaving my boxers to cover things up. Now that I've done it for the night, I need to put the box away and-

My eyes widened. I heard a faint sound of footsteps behind me. Panicking, I whipped around, my heartbeat quickening again. There is no one there. This is just too much for me to bear.

"Down here again, Robin? You must really _enjoy_ playing with yourself."

In utter surprise, I turned back around, only to have my wrist caught in a strong, gloved hand. I was roughly pulled and then turned around to rest up against a hard, cold, metal chest.

"S-Slade?"

Had the man been watching me this whole time? Slade wrapped his arm around my bare stomach and squeezed. I tried to pull free, but his hold was too strong. Slade chuckled in my ear.

"I'm glad you remember me, pretty bird," he said, his hot breath blowing on my neck. "Because I will _never _forget you."

My eyes twitch from having them closed so tightly. I was about to say something, but Slade lowered his hand to my crotch. He squeezed it slightly, making my breath hitch in my throat. He's not going to-

"Nnngh!" Why did he have to be so rough with me, sticking his hand where it didn't belong? But damn was it hot. He slowly started stroking me, gently at first. He quickened his pace ever so slightly. My face is red and sweaty. The man was stirring me up. "A-All I r-remember is how m-much I-" A small moan escaped my throat. "-H-How much I h-hated you-Ahhhh!"

Great, now my boxers were soiled. I hated this bastard with a passion. Slade pulled his semen covered hand from my undergarments and then raised it to my face. It's official; Slade really is crazy.

"You should taste yourself, Robin." I clenched my eyes shut again. "Like I did a year ago." Without letting me protest, he pushed his pointer finger into my mouth. I have no choice but to grab his hand in my own and suck on his gloved fingers. Tears were already forming in my eyes. "Good boy." He lets me breathe, resting my hand to my chest. I could feel my heart beat underneath. "Admit it, dear boy, you enjoyed your time with me."

I growled. "How is rape enjoyable?" I asked angrily. Slade didn't reply. "I fucking _hate _you." Slade suddenly threw me to the floor. Hitting my head painfully on the concrete, I blacked out. When I came about, I pushed myself up and rolled over onto my butt. I looked around for Slade, but he wasn't there. I noticed my clothes are still where I left them. That ticked me off. "Bastard, doesn't even help me after what he just did…"

Still grumbling, I pulled my boxers back up, put the lid back on the box, grabbed my clothes, and headed back upstairs. Next time I saw that man, he would be sorry. I hated being haunted by Slade every night since I was his apprentice. Being raped by him was not enjoyable. I couldn't believe he would even think that.

Reaching my room, I threw my clothes into the hamper by the bathroom. I took a quick five minute shower to cool off and then put on clean, black boxers. Getting back into bed, I pulled my covers over my slightly wet body. It was heavy on me as it sunk down. Soon, the heat returned. A flashback entered my mind as my eyes were closed. It vanished as quickly as it had come. I grumbled in annoyance as I remembered it. If Slade ever came back, I'd kill him all over again.


	9. Disease

**Summary:** In Robin's point of view. Robin remembers an incident during his apprenticeship that still gives him nightmares, He feels like it's some sort of disease since it keeps coming back

**SladinForever**

* * *

_"__Robin."_

Waking up with a start, I looked around. My room was pitch black. Everything was silent except for the occasional creaking of pipes in the walls. As far as I could tell, I was alone, sitting on my bed with nothing but boxers covering the vital parts. Whilst rubbing the side of my head, I stood up and walked into my bathroom. Going to the sink, I looked into the mirror to stare at my sweaty face. The voice I had heard was easily identifiable. It haunted me still; the voice of Slade. Just thinking about that his name sends a chill up my spine. Who knew a simple name would chill a person to the bone? His voice made matters worse; a purr that could even freeze Superman in two seconds. Slade knew how to warp and manipulate a person's mind with little to no effort. He truly was a heartless bastard, and I hated him.

Living in darkness was very unhealthy; so was obsession. Even now I suffered from it. Should be a disease in my opinion. I supposed that's what I had, an illness—my dreams were proof of that. There was no real cure, like the common cold. I could only mask the disease by fighting crime, sticking close to my friends, and trying to be as normal as possible.

I remember the day almost a year ago, as though it were yesterday. There had been darkness, chills, and pain. I never thought something like that would ever happen to me. I was the hero; crimes weren't supposed to be permitted on me. I stopped crime, not allowed it to continue. It just wasn't supposed to happen…

_A foot was planted into Robin's chest. The force sent him flying back and crashing into the hard, cold, metal floor. A steadily growing headache was forming at the front of his brain and slowly spread around to cover almost every inch. He could already feel his muscles convulsing. The darkness of the room was getting to him, causing his body to freeze and then shiver. His stomach was starting to hurt as well, along with his chest that started to ache. What was wrong with Robin? It wasn't like he hadn't been kicked there before. Soon, the pain in his head was hurting so much that he felt like he was spinning in space. There was something else too; a strange, foreign pressure on his hips. He couldn't hear anything and his vision was blurring. Then the sound of a heavy object hit the floor. The zinging sound of a zipper rang through the darkness. Gloved hands gripped Robin's sides and began pulling his pants down, revealing black boxers underneath. His breath was already ragged as the fever spread through him. And his body felt so cold._

_Robin arched his head to the side, a pained moan coming from his throat. His mind was still fuzzy, but he could feel a new ache coming from his legs. It spread through his lower body, causing another moan to escape him. His breath became hot and he was panting. The ache soon became a sheering pain. He felt like his stomach would split in two. Robin didn't know what was happening. He had to know why he was feeling this way._

_"__S-Slade…?" The only answer he got was a grunt. Robin tried again. "S-Slade, I feel…I th-think something's wr-GAAH!"_

_The pain was coming from between his legs now. All of a sudden, Robin heard a moan above him and then a curse. His ears were pounding, so he couldn't catch it. The pain he was experiencing was slowly bringing him back to reality. It was almost like someone was stabbing him every three seconds near his lower extremities. The next curse he could hear._

_"__F-Fuck…"_

_Robin's mind was fuzzy for a second, but he soon realized what someone had said; fuck…_ "_Ah, S-Slade, s-stop." Robin's senses were finally returning. The pain increased, causing him to thrash around. He opened his eyes_—_not realizing they had been closed the entire time_—_and saw his master hovering above him, panting behind his mask. Robin was almost screaming now, the pain was so unbearable. "S-Slade, stop! You're-! AAAAAH!" Slade fell, his weight practically crushing the life from Robin. He managed to lift his arms and push on his chest. Slade was trying to regain his breath. Robin could feel the hot air on his cold, bare skin. He shivered and fell back, the fever getting to him. He thought it was over, but…_ _"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cold, dark air hit Robin's skin in between his legs. He hadn't realized that tears were streaming down his face. He didn't understand. Why did Slade do what he did? "Wh-Why Slade? Why_—_?"_

* * *

Yes, Slade raped me. Even now I don't know why he did it. How could he have done something so cruel? Yes, he threatened the city, stole what he wanted, had _killed_, but death had almost been welcoming to me. Rape and death could not be compared. Dying was a true part of life. Rape…wasn't.

Slade eventually apologized and promised to never do it again. I was still afraid of him however. He was like a shadow that just wouldn't stay away. In his presence I felt small, weak, _vulnerable_. The man could kill me easily if he wanted to. Not like he hadn't tried once—or twice—already. After I had escaped him with my friends, he targeted a new teammate, Terra, and turned her against us. Slade ordered her to kill us in order to take over Jump City entirely. The Titans and I had survived and vowed on our lives to stop her and Slade before it was too late. Slade had full control over her body. We were almost defeated again, but Beast Boy's words had saved Terra. She turned on Slade, her master. Terra sadly died, trying to save our city from the volcano. She had sent Slade to his death. I felt that I had deserved the chance to do it, but I remembered the promise I had made; never kill a fellow man. Though Slade could hardly be called a man. No. He was a monster, bent on making people suffer. Slade deserved to be in Arkham, like The Joker, Scarecrow, and Two-Face. He may act sane, but in reality, he was crazy. Yeah, a cell in Arkham would suit Slade nicely.

Then why did I have my communicator in hand? It was the disease again. My obsession was returning, much to my dismay. Maybe I was the crazy one. But I had to talk to someone. The other Titans were in bed, asleep. Neither would be happy if I woke them up now.

After flipping open the lid, I reached for the signal button, but paused. This was either crazy or just plain stupid. Slade had fled without a word after Trigon was defeated. Who knew if a signal would reach him?

Right, I suppose I should explain. Who is Trigon you ask?

Trigon was a giant, red demon with horns on top of his head. He was also Raven's father. She's the one who killed him in the first place. Trigon needed a servant, so he chose Slade, seeing as he was dead and all. Trigon promised Slade to give back his flesh and blood, which he had lost. Even now I don't understand why I helped him. He never told me why he wanted to help us until I told him it was either my way or the highway. So, Slade told me.

Okay, I pressed the button. Already I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. Hopefully he was too far away to-

_"Robin, why are you contacting me?"_

Could my face be anymore paler? Slade was right on screen, staring at me with that single, calculating eye. What was I going to say?

"Did I?" I asked, playing dumb for now. "Must have been a mistake. Silly me."

I was about to turn the communicator off, but Slade's harsh voice stopped me.

_"Answer me, boy. It's only polite to do so, even if we are still enemies."_

I almost glared at him. _Almost_. "It's really not any of your business." Well that was stupid to say. My disease must be messing with my brain again. "Erm, what I meant to say was-"

_"Your little team is fast asleep and there is no one to talk to, so you have contacted me."_

This time I glared. "You _really_ need to stop doing that."

_"Doing what? Stop reading you like a book? It's hard not to with that pale face of yours. Something is troubling you, therefore you have contacted me to talk about it. I am quite flattered really that you would contact me and not your former mentor."_

Somehow that sentence irked me. "We aren't exactly on good terms, Batman and I."

_"Yes, I know."_ Silence decided to follow this conversation. This definitely _was_ a bad idea. _"What do you wish to talk about?"_

I'm kind of surprised by this question. I had almost forgotten why I even picked up my communicator. "As much as I wish I could end this pointless conversation, I need to tell someone what's wrong. I'll be blunt. Most of my nights have been filled with nightmares about you."

Why do I feel like he's smirking at me? _"Oh really? This time I really am flattered that you even dream about me."_

I glared at him again. "It isn't very funny, to be honest. Not like I can help it."

_"Indeed."_ Slade paused. _"So, what are your nightmares about?"_

I didn't expect him to ask me that either. This would be difficult. "Oh, you know, past bullshit that never should have happened," I said bluntly. "I blame you really." Slade didn't reply, so I took that as a sign to continue. "I still don't know why you did it. You never explained to me your reasoning."

Slade snorted. "Why should I explain my actions? It doesn't matter."

"Well it matters to me!" Okay, Boy Wonder, calm down. This is _Slade_ you're talking to; he's going to try getting under your skin. I calmed down. "At least it _should_ matter. I have the right to know why you took advantage of a fever-ridden child. So just tell me." Slade didn't reply. Now this was just getting humiliating. "_Please_."

Slade was silent for a long time. I was tempted to cut the connection when he finally answered._ "Robin, I honestly don't know why."_

There was another long pause. Well this was great. He didn't know! That hurt, it really did. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"This is stupid. I'm going now. Sorry to have bothered you."

I was halfway to closing the lid when Slade spoke again. _"It was an accident; always has been."_ I slowly opened the lid to see Slade staring at me still. _"I can't justify my actions, and for that, I apologize. But just know, Robin, that the past is the past and it cannot be changed or altered. I hope you understand that."_

I was silent for a while. I blinked. "Yeah, I understand."

_"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I am a very busy man." _

He reached for something near the screen, but I quickly said, "One more question."

Slade stopped and slowly sat back. _"Go on."_

"Why, after all this time, am I still thinking about all of this; about what you did? If it's true what you say about the past, then why does it still haunt me?"

Slade took a few seconds to reply. _"Because you allow it, Robin."_ He paused. _"Good night."_

Slade cut the connection. My eyes were slightly wide. I sighed and closed the lid. "Yeah, good night, Slade."

After setting the communicator on my bedside table, I slid my legs back under the covers, rested my hands behind my head, and stared silently up at the ceiling. Well, I did get my answer. I just wasn't expecting the results.

Yes, what I had was a disease. One that would _never_ have a cure.


	10. Still Can't Let You Go

**Summary:** Epilogue to The Nightmares Inside. Four months after Robin escaped Slade in Apprentice 2, Slade returns in Titans Rising to speak with Robin about their past

**SladinForever**

* * *

Four months had passed since Robin escaped from Slade's apprenticeship. He hadn't told his friends about the coma he had been in or the dreams he had during that eight-day period. He left those ten days out of his reenactment when he relayed the story to his friends. The only ones who could sense that something had gone horribly wrong were Raven and Beast Boy. They did not push their suspicions however, in fear that he would go off the handle. It was usually best not asking. Robin usually hated when people worried about him _too _much. The only one he would allow to worry about him was-

"Robin, are you listening to me?"

Robin lost his train of thought. He looked over at Slade, who pushed the button to the elevator again to stop it from going any higher.

"Shouldn't we be fighting or something?" he asked, ignoring Slade's question. "Like you said four months ago, if I were to escape, we'd be enemies again." He paused. "Why did you _really_ bring me up here?"

"I just want to talk, but you seem to be down memory lane," Slade said. He approached Robin, who stood his ground. Stopping in front of him, Slade placed his right hand on his cheek. "I will be honest, little Robin. Someone is replacing you. It is a teenage girl. However, I have no such feelings for her as I did for you four months ago."

Robin stepped back, bumping into the wall. "If you don't want to fight, then let me go back to help Terra and Raven. What we did four months ago was wrong." He looked to the side. "That's why I wish we weren't on opposite sides of the law because then it wouldn't _be_ wrong," he added quietly.

Robin allowed Slade to grip his chin and turn his gaze to him. "I know how you feel, little Robin. But what has passed has passed. We cannot change what we did. I cannot change the pain I put you through." Slade reached for his mask. "But I _can_ make you feel better." Robin stared at Slade's handsome face in silence. Deep down, he missed the face of his enemy. "Ever since you escaped, I have thought of _no one_ but you."

Dropping his mask, Slade gripped his neck and kissed him firmly. Robin's eyes slowly closed. He opened his mouth, allowing Slade's tongue to enter and taste him. His other hand reached for the front of his belt. He clicked it open and slowly dropped it to the floor. Robin was slowly losing breath and it didn't help that Slade had placed his hand in between his thighs and stuck a gloved finger into him. Needing air, Robin turned his head away, panting.

"W-We shouldn't do th-this with Raven and T-Terra -ah- c-close by," he breathed out, a small moan escaping his throat when Slade added a second finger. "They -ah- m-might h-hear or see-"

"As long as you don't scream loudly, they won't hear over the machine and worms," Slade said, using his other hand to unbuckle his own utility belt and drop it. "Do you still trust me?"

Robin looked at him and nodded as Slade worked on his zipper. "A-Always…"

"Good…"

Within seconds, Robin was in Slade's lap, his knees on the floor on either side of him. Rocks continued to fall around Raven and Terra as they struggled with their very different ideas on stopping the worms. Robin had his head on Slade's shoulder as his gloved hands gripped the back of his soft, white hair. Slade's left hand was resting against the small of his back, his right arm wrapped around him. Robin was moaning loudly as Slade lifted him up and down on his hard shaft that was all the way inside of him. He bucked his hips, the tip of his penis hitting his prostate. Robin was almost screaming in pleasure.

"Ah…ah…master…!" Slade suddenly came, making him moan. With each buck of his hips, Robin let out a loud, quick moan. With the last thrust, he cried out. "Ah master!"

Slade placed his right hand against the back of Robin's head. He felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest while they tried to regain their breaths. The elevator suddenly shook slightly, but they ignored it.

Slade sat beside Robin three minutes later, after making themselves decent, and were silent.

"I did expect this plan to fail," Slade suddenly said. "I planned it that way just so that I could see you again."

Robin's eyes were slightly narrowed as he listened to Terra and Raven far below. He sighed.

"I appreciate the gesture, but…" He paused. "But we shouldn't have let this happen _again_."

Slade nodded. "You're right, pretty bird." He placed his mask back on. "But this may be the last time I see you."

Robin looked at him, confused. "Why?"

Looking at him, Slade ran his hand through his soft hair. "It all depends on you."

Robin looked down at his hands while Slade kept petting his head.

"Why did we have to be on opposite sides of the law? If we weren't, would it still feel wrong?"

Slade smiled softly behind his mask. "It doesn't matter." He pushed some stray hair behind Robin's ear. "Right or wrong, you can't ignore how your feelings." The elevator suddenly tilted to the left, forcing Slade and Robin back harshly. Slade stood up and helped him to his feet. "I'm afraid it's time to part." Robin made sure he looked clean enough. He was sweaty but the fight they didn't have could be the reason for it to the others. Placing his hand on his cheek, Slade rubbed his thumb underneath his eye. "We may or may not see each other again. If you want to ask me anything, now is time to do so."

The elevator suddenly pelted downward. The sound of breaking pulleys and thick wire resounded around them. If the two didn't get out soon, they would plummet to the bottom and get caught in the explosion. Robin thought about it for a second.

"What do you think of the name Nightwing?"

Slade stared at Robin briefly in silence. He slowly smiled softly. "I think it suits you."

The second he said this, Slade raised his arm and fired a grappling hook. Robin quickly turned as he was pulled away from the now falling elevator. He looked around but Slade was gone. Getting up onto the edge of the elevator, Robin whipped out his own grapple and fired it towards a support beam. He flew away seconds before the elevator crashed into the floor and exploded upon impact. He soon landed on the floor as Raven and Terra ran towards him. His communicator suddenly beeped. Whipping it out, Robin opened the lid.

"Robin! Our home is saved!" It was Starfire. "How has this occurred?"

Robin smiled, pushing what happened in the elevator aside. "Raven and Terra worked together to put our home back where it belongs. We're coming up soon."

"I will see you soon, friend!"

Robin closed the communicator. He turned to the girls, who were smiling. "Get us home, Rae."

"Alright."

A black hole appeared under their feet. It took the three friends out of the underground control room and back to the surface.

* * *

After Terra's betrayal, Slade and his apprentice were getting ready for the final plan on taking over Jump City. Something had been nagging her in the back of her mind ever since Titans Tower almost went underground. So she decided to talk about her dilemma with her master.

The door to Slade's control room slid open. Terra stood outside it. "Master?"

"Yes Terra," he said, not looking away from his keyboard.

"May I ask you something about Robin?"

Slade paused what he was doing. "What about him?"

Terra shrugged. "I don't know why, but Robin started acting different after our last failed plan. You told me you would keep him busy while Raven and I tried to stop the worms." Slade didn't reply. "May I ask what you and Robin were doing in the elevator?"

Slade continued to stare down at his keyboard, his mask shrouded in darkness. "You want to know?"

Terra blinked. Was it bad that she had asked? "If that's okay with you, master. If it's serious, I won't tell anyone."

Slade didn't reply right away. He decided to start from the beginning…

Turning around in his chair, he said, "Robin was my apprentice before you. He hadn't been in my old Haunt for very long." Seeing a chair, Terra pulled it over and sat down. "Every day was spent training, mostly in darkness. Lack of sun or any form of natural light wasn't healthy for a boy like Robin. He got sick. I hadn't realized this until it was too late." Slade paused. Flashes of what he had done appeared in his mind. "I am going to be blunt," he soon added. "Do not be alarmed by what I am going to say next."

Terra nodded. "I won't, master."

Sighing, Slade leaned back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest. "I raped him." Terra's eyes widened. "I raped Robin."

An awkward silence filled the room the second those words left Slade's mouth. Terra swallowed.

"Oh, is um…that so?" Slade looked impassive. "…Did you mean to?"

Slade shook his head. "No, it was an accident from anger. For eight days he was in a coma, dreaming about me. I didn't know what he had dreamed of until after he woke up." Slade explained to Terra all that had happened the day Robin came out of his coma and how he had forgotten the incident. Terra listened intently, feeling sadder and sadder every second. "After my old friend left for the day, Robin thought he was still dreaming after I had kissed him. He didn't know if it was real or not. Touching his cheek, I asked him what he thought then. He felt like it was both. Before either of us knew it, I had Robin pinned to the wall, kissing him passionately. He wanted to stop but we couldn't help ourselves. Robin eventually said he thought he was falling for me. The whole situation was wrong to him. I told him it did not matter. In the elevator, all I wanted to do was talk to him. We did more than just that."

Slade knew he didn't have to go any further. The look Terra gave him was proof. "I see why he has acted strange since then," she said after recovering from the small shock. The room became silent again. "…I thought killing the Titans was the plan."

"Yes, it is," Slade said. "However, you will eliminate everyone but Robin first. I want you to ask him if he would rather stay with me or die. It is his choice to make. If he chooses death, then it will be the end for us."

Terra nodded. "Yes, master."

"If you have nothing more to ask, you are dismissed."

"Yes, master. I will see you in the morning," Terra said, standing up.

Placing the chair back where she got it, Terra left, the door sliding shut behind her. After staring at the door a few seconds longer, Slade turned back around and typed something into the keyboard. Surveillance that Terra planted in the Tower appeared on screen. Typing in another code, one frame zoomed into full screen. Slade watched the live feed of Robin's room. It was almost eleven at night and he was still awake, staring at his laptop. He just sat there, as though he were waiting for something. Half an hour later, Robin shut the computer down, closed the lid, and got ready for bed. Slade watched him undress in the dark.

Realizing what he was doing, he turned off the monitor, stood up, and started to leave the room. A sound suddenly came from the speakers, making him stop. Turning back, he turned on the monitor and zoomed in on Robin, who was lying in bed with his eyes shut tightly. Slade blinked in surprise when he heard him pant and moan. He couldn't help but chuckle. He heard Robin's voice all too clearly. Hopefully his room was soundproof.

"Ah, ah…m-master…"

The more Robin moaned and said Slade's name, the more he wished he would stop. If he didn't soon, he would go down there and most likely fuck him senseless. Slade knew he couldn't, _wouldn't_, do it, but he was very tempted.

"If you choose me, little bird, I will give you _everything_."

Typing something into the computer, the sound died and the computer shut down. Smiling softly, Slade turned around and left.

* * *

A flicker of light caught the corner of Starfire's eye. She quickly pushed Robin out of the way before a rock crashed into her. Spinning around, he watched as she fell towards the rushing water, unconscious.

"STARFIRE!"

The alien fell into the water with a splash. Robin's heart was beating rapidly.

"Feeling lonely since I killed your friends?"

Robin spun around to see Terra standing calmly behind him. He glared at her.

"They were your friends, too, Terra," he said angrily. "What did we do to make you hate us so much?"

Looking at the ground, Terra sighed. "I didn't hate any of you. At least not _you_." Robin blinked. Terra was quiet for a moment. "I know what you and Slade did in the elevator."

Robin's eyes suddenly widened upon hearing that. They quickly narrowed. "I told you; we fought," he said, trying to hide his surprise. "That's all we did."

Terra looked up at him. "I know about your _accident_. I know about the coma, what you and Slade did after you woke up." Robin stepped back, almost forgetting he was near a ledge. "Slade gave you two options. Either I kill you or you come back with me to stay with him. Yes, he ordered me to kill your friends, but _he_ didn't kill them, I did. All he wants is you to be with him. Knowing this, I hope you'll choose to come with me."

Terra and Robin were quiet for a long time. Robin wasn't sure what to do. His friends were dead, but he wanted to live. But, knowing that Slade ordered Terra to kill them, he would rather be dead than go to him. They were dead because he ordered them to be. Robin was about to fight her off and escape, but flashes of the past drifted into his mind.

_"I'm sorry, Robin."_

_"I like you, Slade. I like you a lot."_  
_"I like you too, Robin."_

_"Since you kissed me does that mean I'm dreaming again? Or is this reality?"_  
_"What do you believe in, pretty bird?"_  
_"I don't know."_

_"I-I'm w-worried that I m-might be…might be fall…that I might be falling for you."_  
_"I-If that's true, th-then I'm f-falling for you too."_  
_"B-But its wrong…"_

_"I hope you understand that, despite what has happened, we are nothing more than master and apprentice. Who knows, maybe one day you will escape from here to be with your friends once more. If that happens, we are back to being enemies. There is no going back."_  
_"…Yeah, I understand…master."_

_"Ever since you escaped, I have thought of no one but you."_

_"Do you still trust me?"_  
_"A-Always…"_

_"Ah…ah…master…!"_

_"I did expect this plan to fail. I planned it that way just so that I could see you again."_  
_"I appreciate the gesture, but…we shouldn't have let this happen **again**."_

_"Why did we have to be on opposite sides of the law?"_

_"What do you think of the name Nightwing?"_  
_"I think it suits you."_

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. He was struggling with himself, trying to make a decision. After a while, he made a choice. He looked up at Terra, his eyes watery.

"I'll go with you."

The wind blew through Terra and Robin's hair. Stepping up to him, Terra wrapped her arms around him. Tears streamed down Robin's cheeks as he hugged her back.

"There's no going back now."

Robin held her tighter. "I know."

* * *

Slade slow and gently ran his fingers over Robin's naked arm as he held him against his side. Robin's hand rested against the middle of his chest. He had his head against his shoulder, his eyes half closed.

"I still feel so wrong about this situation. My friends are dead and I'm sleeping with my enemy."

Slade kissed the top of his head. "That is true, Robin, but no one can judge us now. You are here, with me, and that is all that matters."

Robin exhaled. "But it's hard."

"I know," Slade said. "I don't expect you to feel secure right away. It will take time; time I'm willing to give. I will be here to help you whenever you need it."

Robin snuggled closer to him to keep warm. "Do you promise?"

Slade smiled down at him. "I promise."

Robin took a deep breath. "Will you help me become Nightwing?" He smiled softly. "I mean, someone has to kick your butt."

Slade chuckled. "I will help you become whoever you want to be."

Robin smiled a little wider. "Thank you."

Rolling onto his side, Slade held him closer to his chest. "I love you, my little Robin."


	11. I'm Not Afraid of Tomorrow :Poem:

**I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
I'm not afraid of today  
No, I'm afraid, afraid of myself  
I killed a dog today  
I wish the images would go away  
The pain I felt, the pain I see  
There is no justice inside of me  
My mind is dying  
My heart is crying****  
Why is it always crying?**

**I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
I'm not afraid of today  
I just wish this pain would go away  
I killed a kid today  
Slashed through his throat okay  
No! it's not okay!  
What is wrong with me?  
I never think this way  
Why is my heart failing?  
Why has God betrayed me?  
Can't he see my pain?**

**I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
I'm not afraid of today  
Slade came to me, telling me how much he loved me  
Why am I so trusting?  
He has ruined everything  
They don't understand me  
Can't see why I'm so unhappy  
If only they knew  
If only they could see  
All this pain I'm feeling  
All this pain I'm causing**

**I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
I'm not afraid of today  
I'm only scared of myself  
Sometimes I can't breathe  
Sometimes I can't see  
All this hate and pain  
Keeps building every goddamn day  
I killed my father today  
I just wanted all the pain to go away  
What have I done?  
Why can't I run?  
All this pain  
I just want it to go away**

**I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
I'm only scared of myself  
Feels like my insides are on fire  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
Is it any wonder why  
The answer keeps me petrified  
Is it any wonder why I'm scared?**

* * *

Just a little poem that came to mind when hearing Tomorrow by SR71. Its Robin's thoughts during REMEMBER ROBIN 3 so if you haven't read the REMEMBER ROBIN Trilogy, this might make no sense. I do not own the song or the characters, just this poem and my fictions


	12. 100 FC Memory Alternate Ending

This is the alternate ending to 100 Ficcy Challenge 11. Memory. If you haven't read that, this won't make any sense. So read that first before this one. Enjoy the alternate ending!

**SladinForever

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Robin said. "Its something I can't talk to the Titans about."

Curious to know what this something was, Slade held the door open.

"Just make it fast," he said. Nodding, Robin entered the room and went over to the couch. He sat down as Slade stood in front of the table with his arms folded over his chest. "I'm listening."

Robin swallowed, feeling nervous.

"Um…Beast Boy said earlier that I hate you," he said. "I was wondering why. I mean, I don't think I hate you. Do I?"

Slade was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes, countless times you have said you hated me for the whole apprentice deal," he said. "Why don't you think you hate me?"

Robin felt very nervous. He wasn't sure if he could openly say this.

"I just…I don't feel hate towards you," he said. "A-And for some reason I…I couldn't stop-" Robin was now blushing. He suddenly blurted something totally irrelevant out. "Am I gay or something?"

A strange silence filled the room. Slade and Robin stared intently at each other for a long time without a word.

"You think you're gay?" Slade asked five minutes later.

Robin blushed a deep red.

"Well think about it! I wear traffic light colors for God's sakes! And when I look at you I-!"

Robin stopped.

"Robin…?"

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I don't know what to think. Every time your name was mentioned today I…I couldn't stop-"

Robin sighed furiously at himself. Why couldn't he just say it?!

"You couldn't stop doing what?" Slade asked, kind of guessing the answer already. Robin hit his forehead with the front of his fists. He then remained motionless. He mumbled something. "Speak up; I can't hear you."

Robin jumped up and glared at him, his face beat red.

"I couldn't stop picturing you naked okay!" Slade didn't know whether to laugh at this or not. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

The villain cleared his throat.

"Naked, hm?" Robin nodded, his mind filling with dread. "Mind explaining how you picture me as?"

If Robin knew it would come to this, he wouldn't have come over. He started for the door.

"N-No! I gotta go! I-!"

Slade slammed Robin into the door, his hand resting by his head. The teen looked up at him, sweating.

"Enlighten me…with _detail_."

Robin gulped. It took him a few seconds to compose his thoughts.

"H-Hard rock abs, arms like an ox, and a really big-" Robin placed his hand to his mouth. "I'm not going to go there," he muttered behind it.

Slade moved away from him then.

"If that is all, you may go now," he said.

Slade turned around and headed for the stairs. Robin couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked. He gulped.

"Did I forget to mention that while I slept here that I dreamed about you and me-" Slade stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned around. Robin rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the floor. "I-It almost felt _real_ too. You were very dominating and you were able to hit all the good places and it just felt _so_ amazing and all day I felt like I wanted it all day and…" Robin paused, lowering his arm. "Right now I wish you were dominating me like in my dream. I picture you holding or tying me down and just taking me and-" Robin looked up at Slade. "If that's not gay, then I don't know what is."

Silence filled the room briefly. Robin didn't know it, but Slade was smirking.

"My dear Robin," he said, "If you think you're fooling anyone, you are sadly mistaken."

"Huh?"

Facing him fully, Slade slowly approached him.

"You can stop pretending your memory is still gone," he said.

Robin stepped back the closer he got.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he asked, nervous.

Slade chuckled.

"Oh I know about your plan, dear boy," he said. Robin backed into the door. "Too bad it has backfired."

Robin laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Slade stopped inches from him, his arms folded over his chest.

"Robin, I am a criminal," he said. "Did you think confessing a fake dream would stop me from attacking Jump City?"

Robin's mouth fell open.

"W-Wait! You knew?"

"I am not stupid, Robin," Slade said mockingly. "You have, in fact, had all of your memories ever since Raven healed your head. You came up with this plan and continued to pretend you couldn't remember anything in case I was watching your every move. It has failed miserably."

Robin snorted.

"You knew the plan the whole time."

Slade chuckled, unfolding his arms.

"Yes, Robin," he said. "However, your hard work won't be going to waste."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowed.

His eyes suddenly widened when Slade placed his hand against the door beside his head.

"I am very willing to make your dream come true."

Robin turned considerably pale. His plan _did_ backfire pretty badly.

"I'm not really gay," he said. "That was just part of the plan."

"Like I said, your hard work isn't going to waste." Slade moved his hand to Robin's neck. The teen backed up as far as he could. Pressing his thumb against his Adam's apple, the villain felt his quickened heart beat. "You want to be tied down, don't you, Robin?"

The hero gulped, not liking the sudden purr in Slade's voice.

"N-No, I don't," he stuttered.

Leaning towards his ear, Slade purred quietly, "I think you do." Robin shivered as he trailed a hand down his side to rest at his hip. His breathing became irregular. "I can tie you down on the bed, naked, and give you what you want. Just say the word and I will give it to you."

Placing his hands on his shoulders, Robin tried to push him off.

"S-Slade, stop-"

The villain suddenly grabbed his shoulders and threw him up against the door. He got the wind knocked out of him. Before he knew it, Robin was thrown onto the two mattresses with his arms above his head. He felt Slade's warm breath on his neck and ear.

"Don't worry, Robin," he said. "I'll be gentle."

Robin's heart was racing.

"No, Slade, don't-I'm not-"

Pulling out black cloth from his belt, Slade tied Robin's wrists together, keeping them behind his head. He then pulled his tunic over his head, pushing it towards his tied wrists. Looking at his body closely, the villain traced a few bruises and scars along his torso. Robin shivered.

"Over-straining your body again, are we?" Slade asked, trailing a seductive gloved hand down his chest and stomach. "You're not Superman you know."

"Slade, this isn't funny anymore!"

Slade placed his hand to his mouth to shut him up.

"I am being _very _serious, Robin," he said. "If you prefer not being fully tied down, then be quiet." Slade slowly moved his hand. Robin didn't say anything. "Good boy." Closing his eyes, Robin tried to steady his breathing. His body flinched when Slade touched a ticklish spot on his sides. He heard his belt unclicking and falling from his waist. He gritted his teeth when he felt Slade's fingers slide under the waistline of his green spandex. As he pulled them down, the villain chuckled. "You must really admire the bat to wear his insignia-covered boxers."

"Shut up," Robin spat out, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to talk.

"One more remark like that out of you and I _will_ tie you down. And I won't be using ropes." Robin remained silent. "Well, well." Robin lifted his head slightly to look at him. "Hard already? I can only assume you're still a virgin." The teen blushed, putting his head back down. "I guess it will be mine for the taking, hm?"

Robin swallowed hard.

"If I wanted to keep it, what else could I give you?" he asked cautiously.

Slade chuckled lightly.

"Would you prefer I took your virginity or your free will?" he asked. "And you know what I am referring to."

Well this fucking sucked. Robin hated both options.

"Neither of course," he said. "Just let me go. You've had your fun."

"But the fun hasn't even started yet," Slade said with a cruel smirk. "Believe me, for your first time you will want it done right. I know from experience how to hit all the right places and to make you writhe and beg for more. You can't get that from an amateur. Now I would rather avoid being a rapist, so give me your consent and I will give you the time of your life. What's it going to be?"

Robin was between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to be fucked but he didn't want Slade to be a rapist either. What was he supposed to do?

"Okay, I give you my consent," Robin said reluctantly. "Just…Just be careful."

"I will warn you now that it will hurt," Slade said.

"Y-Yeah, I know," Robin said. "Just be careful enough that I can still walk out of here."

Slade chuckled as he gripped his boxers.

"Believe me, by the time I'm done, you won't want to walk out of here at all."

Robin lifted his head fast and asked angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

The teen tilted his head back, gasping, as Slade yanked his boxers off his waist and down to his knees with his pants. The man chuckled.

"It looks like a good size for your age."

"Can you not compare my penis to everyone else's please?! Ah!" Slade had run his finger over the tip of his slightly erect penis. "Please don't touch it."

"And why not?" Slade asked. "Afraid you'll become hard as a rock?"

"No!" Robin glared at him. "Raven and Cyborg are waiting a few yards away in the T-car and I would rather not keep them waiting. Because if they decide to come in here and they see me like this, I will have failed as their leader. Now, please, fuck me already so that I can go." Robin's eyes widened. Had he really said that? The realization suddenly hit him. "You did that on purpose!"

Slade chuckled as he went for his belt.

"You're the one stalling me," he said. "Now stop talking." After setting his belt aside, Slade undid his Kevlar pants and pushed them off his hips. His growing erection came free from its confinement. "To make this easier, I'm afraid I will have to use saliva seeing as I have nothing else lubricant handy on me." Robin's night was suddenly becoming worse. After pulling his pants and boxers to his ankles, Slade lifted his mask to reveal only his mouth. He stuck two fingers inside and coated them with his own saliva. After putting his mask back over his mouth, he pushed Robin's left leg out to the side. "Hold still."

Using his free hand to spread the boy's ass cheeks apart, Slade slowly pushed his pointer finger inside, making him gasp. Robin's legs quivered as he stuck the second finger in and began moving them around. He gasped as he spread them apart to open him up. Once his inner walls were coated enough, Slade pulled his fingers free, grabbed the base of his dick, and slowly pushed it through the teen's entrance. Robin growled in pain when his muscles tightened around the thick, intruding mass. After swallowing, he panted out hot air. Holding his legs up with both hands, Slade stood on his knees and moved his hips forward slowly, entering the boy halfway. He tensed up, feeling the pulsing organ against his muscles. Robin felt tears threatening to break through, it was so painful.

"S-Slade, you…you have t-to take it out. You're too…b-big."

"Just relax," Slade said. "If you tense up, it will hurt even more. Relax. That's a good boy."

Robin was panting as he tried to remain calm and count backwards from ten. He took a deep breath, the pain subsiding just a bit. Robin hoped it would be all over soon.

Meanwhile, Cyborg checked the clock on the T-car. He looked at Raven.

"He's been in there for over fifteen minutes," he said. "Should we see if Rob's okay?"

"You know Robin," she said. "He likes to drag things out sometimes."

"If you say so."

Back in the hotel…

"Ah! Ah, hah, hah! Oh God more! Give me more!"

With a final, hard thrust, Slade came, making Robin cry out his name. He slumped his arched back against the mattress, breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping down his face.

Once Slade regained most of his breath, he asked, "Didn't I tell y-you that you'll want your first t-time done right? And you were begging for more, weren't you?"

Robin took a sharp breath to speak.

"Sh-Shut…up…"

"You enjoyed it though, didn't you?" Slade asked.

Robin hated to admit, but he had never felt such pleasure as he did during that time.

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, then whenever you need to _feel_ joy like that again, you know all the places you can find me," Slade said as he pulled out slow and carefully. He stood up, making himself decent. "We really should do this again sometime."

Robin took a deep breath.

"Yeah, okay, now can you help me up, please." Placing his belt back around his waist, Slade walked over to the head of his bed and untied Robin's wrists. He slowly pulled the boy up into a sitting position. He gritted his teeth in pain as his shirt was pulled over his head. "Ow."

Slade helped Robin to his feet, pulling his boxers up in the process.

"It seems you'll need a good excuse for the pain you'll be feeling for the next two to three days," he said, handing Robin his belt. "You can always tell them your ass was royally kicked."

Snorting, Robin pulled his pants up and then placed his belt back around his waist.

"Very funny," he said, annoyed. Turning around, he headed for the door. He yelped when Slade gave him an encouraging slap in the ass. "That hurts."

"Good night, Robin," Slade said with a smirk behind his mask. "And say hello to your team for me. I won't be attacking anywhere for a while so you can put your mind at ease. I'll be right here."

Glancing at him over his shoulder, Robin snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, good night."

Robin slammed the door shut behind him. He descended the stairs and then headed across the lawn. Slade stepped out onto his balcony and watched the bird walk towards the T-car on the other side of the street. He chuckled when he saw that he was walking funny.

"We will see each other again; you can count on it."

Robin reached the T-car. He pushed his hair back before opening the door and getting in. Raven and Cyborg turned in their seats to see him.

"How'd it go? Did the plan work?"

Robin fake smirked at them.

"Sort of," he said. "Let's just say I got my ass royally kicked before I could tell him the "truth"."

The friends grinned.

"But he isn't going to attack Jump right?" Raven asked.

"Not for a long time," Robin said. "Now can we get home? My butt hurts."

"Haha, yeah okay."

Raven and Cyborg turned back around. The T-car pulled out of the parking lot, strolled to the end of the lot, and then drove out, heading for Titans Tower.


	13. After Wedding First Morning

NOTE: Sorry it's so short; I thought it'd be longer DX

I've had this idea in my head for months and finally decided to write it. It is part of Wynja's Terms-verse the morning after Slade and Robin's wedding (I admit I didn't really read that stuff and don't feel like it now XD). Anyway, ice cream and sex for breakfast ensues in this, so I hope you have a fairly good laugh ;] Set in the kitchen of whatever place they were in (I'ma use like a big white house or something with leftover cake and ice cream and such all over the place). Could be their honeymoon place, or not XD But I imagine a big ass kitchen in a big ass house, so that's what I'ma use. Think of it as my own interpretation of what could happen the morning after Slade and Robin's wedding. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the stories Wynja wrote

**SladinForever**

* * *

The bright, shining sunlight made the morning grass glitter from the dew that laid across it. Clouds drifted slowly through the sky, casting shadows on the hills and grass, painting them to look unique. A light wind made the grass dance, showing strange ripples as they moved back and forth and around. Beams of sunlight streamed in through the giant windows of a large white kitchen. Near the end of the kitchen was a large metal refrigerator across from a counter with a coffeemaker and unwrapped gifts on it. The freezer door was slammed shut.

Going over to the counter on the other side of the oven and stove, Robin, once leader of the Teen Titans, opened a drawer filled with silverware. He grabbed a large spoon and set it down next to a whip cream can. Turning around, the teen jumped onto the counter on his butt before opening the vanilla ice cream carton. He leaned back against the cupboard behind him, sticking the spoon in the half empty ice cream and picking up a thick blob.

For the next few minutes, Robin ate his ice cream in silence, putting whip cream with it every few bites. He sighed contentedly, the ice cream sending cold chills through his body. Yesterday had seemed so surreal. He was very happy despite it being the early hours of the morning. He had slept blissfully in his husband's arms.

"Ice cream? For breakfast?" With the spoon stuck in his mouth, Robin looked to his right and saw Slade enter the kitchen. "I was going to make you pancakes."

Robin pulled the spoon from his mouth before setting the carton beside him. Slade stood in front of him now, his hands holding the counter on either side of his legs as he leaned slightly forward.

"Can you make pancakes?" the teen asked.

Slade chuckled, making Robin smile.

"Not really."

"Well, then ice cream will do just fine!" Still chuckling, Slade leaned over him, closed his eyes, and kissed him. "Mmm, mhmm…hey…Hm…hold on…a…mmm…second." Turning his head away, Robin grabbed the whipped cream can and tilted the top down towards his mouth. Slade grabbed his hand to stop him. The boy pushed the top down as he did this, a stream of cream falling onto his bare stomach. They both looked down at it, Robin's cheeks turning a little red. "Oops."

Getting an idea on how to make Robin's first morning as a Wilson perfect, Slade stepped back and leaned down to lick up the cream. The teen shivered as his tongue tickled his sensitive skin. He traveled all the way up to his face before kissing him again. Slade grabbed his hand and took the spoon while his mind was distracted. Grabbing the ice cream carton, the man stuck it inside, dunked it through the ice cream, and then pulled it back out. Reflexes kicking in (literally), Robin pulled away, hissing.

"Th-Tha's…c-cold!"

Slade trailed the cold metal spoon over his stomach, leaving a thin layer of melted ice cream behind. Robin shivered as it dripped down to the waistline of his boxers. Slade then grabbed a large blob of ice cream on the spoon and plopped it down onto his chest. With the back of the spoon, he flattened it down before smearing it all over his front. The teen was now shaking from the sheer cold. Next, grabbing the can, Slade shook it before tilting it upside down and creating two letters across his naval, an S and an R. With his hand, he smeared the cream all over Robin's stomach and chest, mixing it in with the melting ice cream. Once satisfied with his work, Slade leaned down and began licking it all up.

Robin was now breathing erratically as ecstasy flowed through his veins. This was strangely hot to him, Slade 'eating' him like this. Pushing his head into the cupboard, he lifted his ass off the counter and slipped his boxers down. Slade chuckled against his stomach, the vibrations traveling to his groin.

"Would you like whipped cream down there as well?"

Robin sat back down, kicking his boxers off his legs. They landed on the floor.

"Oh you know what I want down there," the teen said with a smug grin.

Standing up straight, Slade set the can down and then grabbed under Robin's knees, lifting them up and folding them to place at his waist. The boy gripped his sides, pulling most of his butt off the counter. He worked on getting Slade's own boxers off. Grabbing his hands, the man helped him the rest of the way, freeing his erection. Slade grabbed his hips and moved him up above his shaft before forcing his ass down onto the head. He pressed their stomachs together, his skin becoming sticky from the ice cream. Robin wrapped his arms around his neck before leaning in for a kiss.

Finally being ready, Slade thrust forward, hitting Robin's prostate in one hit. The teen moaned against his mouth. After pulling back, the man thrust forward again, at the same time forcing the boy's ass towards him. Slade continued this method, at some point making Robin pull out of the kiss in order to breath properly. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head slightly, gripping his neck tight.

"Oh f-fuck yes…S-Slade, harder…" Slade stared down at him, his own breathing becoming hard to maintain. Putting his ass back on the edge of the counter, he grabbed under the boy's knees again and thrust faster and harder, hitting his prostate every time. Robin moaned loudly, feeling his husband's orgasm getting closer. Seconds later and Slade came fast and heavily inside his love, stopping a few small thrusts later. The boy dropped his arms in exhaustion as he leaned back against the cupboard once more, panting. "Oh yeah, that…th-that hit the s-spot."

"You better be r-referring to my cock bursting," Slade said with a chuckle.

Robin laughed softly.

"N-Nah. I was referring to…t-to the ice cream in my stomach."

"Do you want more?" Slade asked.

Closing his eyes, Robin grinned.

"Yes please."

Slade pulled out and away, walking towards the fridge.

"Just hold on while I get the Hersey's chocolate and some cherries."

Yeah, definitely the best first morning to a beautiful marriage.


	14. 30 Minutes to Decide

Been on 4chan lately and we've had a Sladin Thread (we had to start over since the first 404'ed on us. I started the 2nd one) and someone posted the 3-page comic strip that Jesskat on DA did a few years back (can find page 1 here (copy/paste and replace the commas with a period): jesskat83,deviantart,com/gallery/#/dmc2xf) It's one of those tiny story lines that lets its readers decide what happens (usually one character let's the other character decide if they go to them or not when given a choice). So I said that I might do it, but quickly changed my mind when ideas popped into my head. So this is a fan fic continuation of that comic. Hope you enjoy :D

**SladinForever**

* * *

Only thirty minutes? Robin dropped his arm and lowered his head. If he didn't decide fast, it would be too late. His hand gripped the communicator tightly. Taking a deep breath, Robin pocketed it, lifted his head, and started down the hall. This was it. The moment he had been thinking about for almost a year was finally at hand. It was about time Robin faced his inner demons.

* * *

Robin's motorcycle pulled into a dark alley. Turning it off, he kicked the kickstand down and then swung his leg over. Stepping down, he pulled off his helmet, set it on the seat, and walked out into the cold night air. Robin whipped out his communicator and looked at the time. He had exactly five minutes and thirty-one seconds to be there. Walking down the sidewalk, Robin walked for almost a minute before stopping at a wired fence. Directly beyond were several large, windowless buildings with numbers attached to the doors. Robin jumped the fence and walked past quite a few of them. Every step seemed to slow down the closer he was to his destination.

Robin was about to turn back once he realized what he was doing, but he was already in front of a building with the number 41 on the door. Swallowing, he opened it and stepped into the darkness. The building was completely empty. Robin closed the opening and then turned, scanning the room. There were several support beams close to the high ceiling. The only out of ordinary thing he could see was a square located on the floor, directly in the center of the warehouse. After another deep breath, Robin slowly walked to it, being cautious. Who knew if something were to suddenly pop out of it like a jack-in-the-box and scare the hero right out of him.

Robin stopped right outside the perimeter of the large square. There was a circular handle at the edge by his foot. Crouching, Robin lifted it from its hole and pulled. The metal square, like a cover or lid, squeaked loudly as he raised it. Standing, he pushed the trap door back and looked down. A metal staircase led down into an endless darkness. An ominous feeling flowed through it, making a shiver pass through the hero. With the door standing safely on its side, Robin took the first step inside.

Robin made his way into the dark, unknown abyss, his legs getting heavier and heavier each time he went down another step. His heart started racing rapidly in his chest. His right foot soon touched a floor and he stepped off the stairs. He couldn't see much of anything. Turning on the night vision lens in his mask, Robin saw a fairly long hallway. With only a minute or two left, he briskly walked down it. At the end was a metal door with a metal handle. Grabbing it, Robin pulled and the door opened. He stepped inside, the door closing slowly behind him. A few dim lights came on after the click. Robin turned off the night vision and started down the hall filled with a few doors.

Passing the fifth one on the left, it slid open, making Robin jump in surprise. Turning back, he swallowed and stepped over the threshold. After taking a few steps, the door slid closed behind him and locked on its own accord. Robin stopped and looked across the room. Standing fifteen feet away from him was Slade, his arms held behind his back. Robin eyed the table behind him, which had some leather straps attached to the ends, strange-looking tools, and a black leather collar attached to the wall by a thick, two and a half foot long chain. It reminded Robin of a scary room he had seen in Arkham Asylum back when he was Batman's sidekick.

"Congratulations, Robin, you have made it right on time. Don't be shy, come." Swallowing the hard lump in his throat down, Robin stepped towards him, feeling nervous. Slade stepped to the side and turned to the collar. He pulled the strap out of the metal buckle to open it. Robin stopped in front of the table, trying to keep his eyes on what Slade was doing instead of the straps on the table. His mind was already coming up with different scenarios on what Slade would do to him on it. The villain looked at him. "Are you sure you're ready to do this? I wouldn't want you changing your mind halfway through."

Robin took a moment to reply, his throat suddenly dry. He cleared it. "I…I think so."

"Good, then strip and sit on the table with your back to the wall."

Nodding numbly, Robin took his cape off first. It fluttered to the floor after he let go. Slade was getting the straps ready while he continued his task. He hesitated at his belt, his hands shaking only slightly. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Robin took it off swiftly and dropped it to the floor. He was going to go through with this and no one but himself could change his mind on the matter.

Slade was waiting for Robin for almost a minute after he adjusted the straps. The Titan stepped out of his pants and slipped off his boxers, feeling warm air touch his naked form. He was glad it wasn't freezing cold down here instead. With another deep breath, he stepped up to the table, turned, and backed into it. The metal was also warm, which surprised him a little. Placing his hands on the edge, Robin lifted himself onto the table and moved back towards the wall. Slade stepped up to his side, grabbed the collar, and moved it behind his neck. Robin tried to steady his beating heart as he clasped the strap into place after slipping it through the loop.

"Feeling alright? And arms behind your back, crossed."

Robin glanced at him. He adjusted the collar with his left hand as Slade grabbed a strap. He placed his arms behind him, the right overlaying the left. "I'm just, you know, nervous."

Slade wrapped the end of the strap around his right wrist three times before closing a metal clasp around the end. He did the same to his left hand.

"You'll be fine." It was obvious Robin wasn't so sure that he _would_ be. Standing in front of him, Slade slowly pulled the table away from the wall at about seven or eight inches. "Lean back, spread your legs, and bend your knees."

Swallowing again, Robin did what he was told. He placed his feet on the edge of the table. Grabbing another strap, Slade tied it around his knee, locking his thigh and foreleg together. He did the same with Robin's other leg. His heart was racing again in suspense and nervousness. Slade pulled a syringe from his utility belt back pocket and took off the cap. Robin gulped.

"Wh-What's in that?"

Slade inserted the needle into his right arm. "This is just a drug to help you relax. You are too tense. This will also lessen any pain you may feel tonight. Safely assuming you're still a virgin."

Robin blushed. The most he had ever done was touch himself and masturbate in the shower a few times a month, like all teenage boys did. He hadn't tried fingering himself before, so he never prepared himself for sex.

"Why else would I be this nervous?"

Slade snorted softly. "Don't worry. You'll feel fine soon. Your heart should be slowing down about now." Robin blinked. Glancing down at his chest, he realized it wasn't beating as hard as it had been. It was actually returning to normal. Robin felt like a weight was lifting slowly off his shoulders. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

Nodding, Slade went to his own belt and took it off. Robin watched him undress, feeling extremely calm now. For the next couple of minutes the villain stripped off every armor plating and his top, revealing a strong torso, thick muscled arms, and six-pack abs. There were a few scars here and there that looked almost ten or so years old. Robin's cheeks turned a dark shade of red when he thought of Slade as sexy and alluring. He couldn't help but admire his body, and especially from so up-close. Slade noticed his half-dazed look and smirked.

"Like what you see?"

Robin nodded numbly, but quickly regretted it. "Oh well, I, erm-crap. Yes." Robin shook his head. "Yeah, I'm a little jealous, but I like what I see."

Slade chuckled as he started pushing his pants down. Robin's masked eyes widened as he continued to stare. A bead of sweat fell down the side of his face as he waited in anticipation. The nervousness soon came back full force when Slade's thick, five and a half inch cock came free, hanging limp in between his legs. Dread crossed Robin's face. _That_ was going to _fit_ inside his ass? There was just no fucking way. Slade stepped out of his pants and stepped forward to stand in front of Robin. He smirked at the look on his face.

"I actually expected you to react this way." Reaching beside him, Slade picked up a bumpy gray dildo and a tube with a cap. He flicked it open and applied a foggy white substance to it. "To get you ready, I will insert this into your anal canal and turn on the vibration."

Once the dildo was slick enough, Slade pulled Robin's legs a little further apart and exposed his virgin hole. The teen gasped quietly when he nudged it with his finger. Once the tip slipped in, Slade twisted it around a few times until the first knuckle was right outside it. Robin tried to take steady breaths as he used his thumb to pull his cheek apart. When the hole was wide enough, Slade started to push the tip of the dildo inside. Robin growled low behind gritted teeth. Slade pulled his finger out and pushed the dildo further in. It stretched the boy out. He twisted it around a few times to help move it along.

Robin's muscles tightened around the dildo several times, causing him to whimper softly at the foreign feeling. He breathed heavily through his nose and his hands curled into tight fists. Going to the base, Slade pushed a button that started the vibrations. Robin dug his heels into the table. He tried to stay relatively silent but it was no use. He flinched when Slade rubbed his thigh.

"Relax." Robin had his eyes closed. He opened his mouth in order to breathe better. Slade gently massaged his thighs to help calm him down faster. "That's a good boy."

Robin took a deep, shuddering breath and then let it out of his nose. Moving further in between his legs, Slade moved his arms to the table as he leaned down. Robin mumbled under his breath as Slade pressed his cold mask to his stomach. Lifting one hand, he lifted it up onto his head and then opened his mouth. Robin growled behind gritted teeth when his tongue slipped out like a snake and he licked his slightly quivering stomach. With his mask fitting safely on the top of his head, Slade placed his hands on the boy's sides and used his thumbs to knead his nipples. They slowly hardened. Robin made a strange noise with his mouth.

"Mmh, I…I f-feel-"

Slade kissed his stomach while using his tongue. He made his way down. When his chin bumped into Robin's penis, he grabbed the base of it with his right hand and lifted it towards his mouth. Robin cried out in surprise when he licked the salty tip that had a faint taste of mint to it. Slade's hand moved up and down steadily on his shaft as he continued to lick the head. With his blood boiling, Robin's penis became more erect and the foreskin started to part. He cried out when Slade placed his mouth around the red glans and started sucking.

Robin panted and moaned. Slade slipped his penis further into his mouth every ten seconds, increasing the power of his sucks. He wrapped his tongue around it twice in both directions, saliva dripping down the entire length and landing on his ball sack. Unable to help himself, Robin bucked his hips upward, forcing more of his erection into Slade's mouth. The villain released the base and held his hip down so that he wouldn't do it again. Robin's eyes were closed again as he panted.

"I…I-I…sorry. Ah god…" With his mind distracted by jolts of pleasure flowing through him, Slade slowly reached for a metal ring with two buttons on it. He picked it up and pushed one of the buttons. The ring opened. Robin groaned. "Mmm, so…s-so good…"

'_And it will only get better my little bird,' _Slade thought as he wrapped the ring around the base of Robin's cock. Once it was tight enough, he pushed the other button. Robin yelped in surprise. The ring vibrated fiercely, despite being so small.

"Wh-What is th-that?" Slade sucked Robin off for another minute before stopping and lifting his head. Saliva covered his lips and threatened to drip. He licked Robin's stomach, leaving a trail of saliva and pre-cum behind. The boy moaned when he pushed the dildo in further. The vibrations reached his prostate. "Ah…m-more…"

Slade licked up Robin's stomach, moving all the way in between his legs. He pushed and pulled the dildo in and out a few times while he nipped his hardened nipple with his teeth. Robin let out a small cry each time his prostate was touched. He kept clenching around the dildo with each push inside. His moans rang loudly in Slade's ears. With a final hard push, he yanked the dildo from Robin's ass and threw it to the floor. The teen panted loudly. When he knew he was ready, Slade stopped the kissing and sucking to his chest and placed his mask back over his face. He ran his hands down Robin's stomach. When he passed over his sensitive area, he flinched, making Slade chuckle softly.

"You have never played with yourself before, have you?"

Robin glared softly at him. "Y-You're forgetting I'm a h-hero. I d-don't have t-time for that." Robin clenched his eyes shut suddenly. Slade ran his finger along the length of his penis. "Wh-Why c-can't I c-cum?"

Slade ran his finger along the metal ring. "You are familiar with the use of a cock ring, correct?" Robin shook his head. Slade hummed while he grabbed the base of his penis and moved it towards the teen's virgin hole. "It prevents the wearer from ejaculating." He was in the process of shoving his cock inside Robin's ass. His blunt tip pierced him, making him gasp. "You won't be cumming until I take it off. Besides-" Slade shoved his cock deep inside him, making him yelp in surprise. "-I may as well make you suffer a bit. Your penis should start hurting any second now."

Placing his hands near the top base of Robin's ass cheeks, Slade gripped them tightly and then slammed forward.

"AH! D-Don't do that!" Robin yelled. "I-I'm still a v-virgin dammit!"

Slade chuckled at his expense. "And I will be happy to take that part of you away. And remember this, Robin." Slade leaned over him to whisper in his ear. "After tonight, your body belongs to me. You can continue to live in your little tower, but when I want your body, you will give it to me. No one else can have it."

With that said, Slade pulled back a bit and then thrust forward. Robin hung his head and panted. Slade started out slow for half a minute before quickening his pace. After another thirty or so seconds, his thrusts deepened, the tip of his cock hitting Robin's prostate. He started moaning loudly and moving back in perfect sync with Slade's thrusts. His penis started to ache, like the villain had said, but most of it was drowned out by the amazing feeling within him. His arms and the straps holding them tightened behind him.

Turning his feet towards each other, Robin lifted his legs and wrapped them around Slade, keeping him as close to his body as he could. Letting go of his ass, the villain leaned over his lithe form and grabbed his left elbow with his right hand. The other grabbed the edge of the table and he used it to pull his hips forward. Robin was almost screaming like a banshee now as Slade grew closer to his orgasm. His thrusts were moving so fast now that the table was moving.

"Ah! Wh-Why are you s-stopping?" Slade's thrusts slowed. He reached for the cock ring and pressed the button. It came free. Robin moaned in relief. "C-Cum. N-Need to…c-cum…"

Gripping his penis with his right hand, Slade pumped it a few times while thrusting harshly into him. Robin cried out when they both came at the same time. His cum came bursting out in thick streams, splattering Slade's chest and his stomach. The man's thrusts slowed again and then came to a full stop when he was all the way inside of him. Robin relaxed his legs and arms, panting with his eyes closed. Taking his hand off the table, Slade lifted it to his chest and pressed the tips to the boy's cum. Robin opened one eye a crack and watched as he lifted his mask to expose his mouth and lick the white substance off his fingers. His face turned a bright red.

"Th-That's…g-gross." When his fingers were clean, Slade lowered his head to the boy's stomach and licked up more cum. "Ah, s-stop that!"

When he had most of it in his mouth, Slade lifted his head, gripped Robin's chin, and pried his mouth open. Quickly leaning towards him, he forced the cum into his mouth and then pulled back, closing Robin's mouth.

"I want you to swallow." Robin's mouth shuddered at the strange feeling and taste in his mouth. He swallowed, just to get rid of it. Slade traced his lips when he reopened his mouth and panted to regain his breath. "Good boy."

Slade placed his mask back over his face and was in the process of pulling out. Robin relaxed further, his arms falling to the table. Turning to his knee when his slick penis slipped free, Slade unstrapped both legs and then freed his wrists. Instead of taking the collar completely off, he detached the chain. Robin's breath had finally returned.

"You're not going to leave it on are you?" he asked, scratching his neck where the collar had been resting.

Slade grabbed his belt off the floor and pulled out two wads of black cloth. He used one to dry his penis and gave the other to Robin.

"Yes, I am," Slade said, grabbing his boxers. He started slipping them on. "It has a tracker in it and, if you try to leave, it will pull you back and choke you for a few seconds."

Robin's eyes widened. "But I have to get back to-"

Slade looked at him sharply. "Not tonight you're not. Clean yourself up and then come with me."

Robin looked dumbstruck. What more could Slade want tonight? Deciding to wait and see for himself, he cleaned his penis, ass crack, and stomach with the cloth and then slowly got up. When his legs felt better, he grabbed his boxers. Slade quickly snatched them away, making Robin glare at him.

"Give them back."

Slade snorted. "I'm sticking you in the shower once we get out of here. You won't be needing them until after."

"So you're going to make me walk stark naked to wherever it is you're taking me?"

"Yes."

Robin was not amused. "I'm not a dog!"

Slade tugged at the collar around his neck. "Want to rethink that?"

Robin glowered at him. "Shut up."

"Does my pet need to be put on a leash too?"

Robin's masked eyes widened. He grumbled after they narrowed. "No."

"Good, then come with me." Slade turned and walked towards the door. Robin followed, feeling embarrassed that he had to walk through Slade's hideout butt naked. Luckily the trip to a different room didn't take very long. Slade had taken him to a large bedroom with a king-sized bed and adjoined bathroom. He led Robin inside it and opened the glass door. "Get in and be quick. It's getting very late."

Slade walked past him. Robin looked at him over his shoulder. "I guess that means I'll be sleeping in your bed?" Slade closed the door behind him, not answering. Snorting, Robin turned to the shower and got in, turning the temperature to his liking. For ten minutes he washed his hair and body, making sure to spend a little extra time on his rear. It ached a bit and he was sure he might have bled a little.

After his shower, Robin walked out into the bedroom dripping wet. Slade was gone. A towel and a folded set of boxers was on the bed. He dried off and slipped them on, feeling refreshed. The collar was still soaked even after he dried it. He just hoped his skin wouldn't chafe because of it. After dropping the towel off in the bathroom, Robin sat down on the edge of the bed to wait, his hands gripping the mattress. He looked around the room a bit before looking at his stomach. He was surprised he had stomached Slade's crude way of taking his virginity. First he had been drugged to enjoy it more. Then he was strapped in leather, had a collar attached to his neck like some kind of dog, and then had a large man practically on top of him. And, yet, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Robin even, dare he say it, liked it a little; being dominated by a huge man like Slade.

"Wow, never thought I'd feel that way," Robin muttered to himself.

He looked back at the door and frowned. Speaking of Slade, where the hell was he? The longer he sat there on that warm bed the sleepier he became. Robin looked over his shoulder. The bed looked very inviting. Maybe if he just laid his head down to rest while he waited? Deciding that he needed to, Robin got up and walked around the bed. He glanced at the door briefly before pulling the down comforter off the pillow. Underneath were black satin sheets. Robin felt the material with his hand, liking how smooth feeling they were.

Feeling very tired suddenly, Robin practically crawled on and laid down, resting his head on the pillow, which was covered in black satin covers. His body slid a bit on the sheets but they were still cozy and soft against his skin. The bed was also really warm so that was a plus. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not knowing he fell half-asleep almost instantly.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt pressure on his hips. Robin tried to ignore it since he was still tired, but something else caught his attention. Something warm and wet was pressed to his shoulder. His eyes shot open. Or at least he thought he did. Something was covering most of his face. A blindfold maybe? If so then that would mean…

"That's not fair!" Robin tried to lift his hand to yank the blindfold off, but Slade's large hand pulled it back down by the wrist. "Let go!"

Slade lowered their hands to the bed in front of his stomach, interlacing their fingers together. "And what isn't fair?"

Robin snorted. "Blindfolding me so I can't see what you look like."

"Pity." Growling, Robin tried to elbow him in the ribs. "That's not very nice."

"Giving me a rude wake-up call isn't very nice either!"

"Yes, but I'm worth the wake-up call," Slade said, wrapping his arms firmly around him and holding Robin's down. He kissed his shoulder again. Robin grumbled to himself. "Stop that."

"But I want to sleep."

"Then sleep."

Robin glared behind the blindfold. "I can't with you doing that."

"You can try."

Robin practically pouted. Slade moved to his neck, ready to leave him a little gift for later. It didn't take long for the teen to realize what he had planned.

"That hickey you're leaving _better_ be able to be hidden by my cape." For the next few minutes Slade kissed his neck roughly, making it hard for him to sleep. Something kept tickling his ear and scratching his shoulder. Robin thought it had to be the man's hair. It was very soft, which caused it to tickle him. Robin let out a breath from his nose once he was done. "Well, good night I guess."

Slade wasn't quite finished yet. Robin almost squeaked in surprise when he rolled him over. Placing his hand to his cheek, the villain leaned over and caught his mouth with his lips. Robin's eyes were wide open in surprise at the wetness of the man's warm lips. Slade's hand left his cheek, moved down his chest, and then landed on his hip. As he continued to kiss him firmly, Robin growled in annoyance. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the wet lips. He soon succumbed to it, realizing it wasn't so bad. Hell it was nothing Robin had ever experienced before.

With his hand free, Robin rolled more onto his side and placed his hand around Slade's ear. He gripped his hair, feeling the strands under his skin. The man's hair was soft and straight. Robin recognized his shampoo that he had used earlier for his own hair. He kissed back now, his eyes clenched shut. Slade's vice-like grip suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled it away. He forced Robin's arm down as he rolled him onto his back. The teen half-whimpered against his still forceful mouth as his heavy weight practically crushed the right side of his ribcage. Slade ended the kiss forcefully, glaring down at him.

"Trying to figure out my identity, are we?" Robin swallowed, hearing the annoyed tone in his voice. "I may be filled with sexual lust, but I'm not that distracted."

"S-Sorry. Force of habit."

Slade snorted softly, his grip on his wrist lessening. He rolled off him, pulling Robin's body with him by the wrist. The teen was almost splayed on his chest. His cheeks burned red at the possessive gesture as his arm snaked tightly around him.

"Go to sleep."

Blinking a few times, Robin lowered his gaze. His eyes soon closed and, before he knew it, drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Robin felt wonderfully warm and comfortable. He gripped a slippery, goose down pillow that his head rested on. He inhaled deeply and then froze in place. Opening his eyes, Robin looked around. He blinked a few times, not recognizing anything. His mouth fell open to speak, but he couldn't form the right words. Where was he?

"Good, you're awake." Robin jumped and then looked over his shoulder. Slade stood at the edge of the bed, fully dressed, mask and all. "You should return home."

Last night came back to Robin full force. He blushed at the memory. "Erm, right."

Slowly sitting up, Robin stretched and yawned, his shoulders popping. Slade tossed his uniform onto the bed beside him before entering his bathroom. While he did his business, Robin stood up and got dressed. He instinctively went to his neck, but the collar was gone. Sighing, he lowered his hand and grabbed his belt, putting it on. It felt a little heavier than normal but he ignored it. Slade came back out.

"I will take you to the trap door." Nodding, Robin followed Slade out of the bedroom, down a few halls, and then up a flight of stairs. Slade stepped aside and fixed him with a blank stare. "Make sure you rest more when you return."

Robin snorted. "Once I'm back on my bike, you have no authority over me."

Slade gave him a slightly cold stare behind his mask. "That is what you think, hm?"

Robin blinked in confusion. "Yeah."

Robin was quickly slammed into the wall. Slade gripped his arms tight, towering over him. "On the contrary, Robin, the moment you stepped _foot_ down here I have claimed ownership. I gave you an ultimatum; either come here in thirty minutes or stay in your precious tower. You chose the former of your two options. No matter where you are, no matter what you're doing, when I want your body writhing underneath me, I will have it."

Slade pushed him back as he headed down the stairs. Robin glared after him, rubbing his right shoulder. Without another word, he pushed open the door, stepped into the deserted warehouse, and then headed for his bike a block from the piers. Half an hour later, he pulled into the tower garage and rode the elevator to the top. The sun was just about to come up over the horizon; the same time he would be out on the roof watching it. Deciding to skip it, Robin walked through the double doors and headed for his door. It slid open as he approached. Going straight to his desk, he started unloading his utility belt.

The first thing he pulled out was his communicator. Opening the top drawer of his desk, he saw a case inside with a gray bottom. It had different shaped holes in it. The round one was directly in the middle. Robin set the communicator there and then fished out the rest of his stuff. He only took out his multiple bird-a-rangs and smoke pellets before he gripped something with bumps on it. Robin's body froze and his face turned a dark red. Slowing lifting the object out with a slightly shaking hand, he held it in front of him.

'_You have __**got**__ to be __**kidding**__ me!'_

Growling, Robin opened a different drawer and threw the dildo inside. He slammed it shut and then continued unloading his belt. Things seemed to just get worse after that. Every few pockets there was something new with his usual stuff. There was a long, thick tube of lubrication in with his grapple, a cock ring in with his handcuffs, what appeared to be a long, flimsy plastic with different sized balls on it in with his bo staff, and, finally, a folded piece of paper in with his explosive disks. He closed the two different drawers and then unfolded the page, reading it closely. Robin's face was now so beet red that it almost hid his nose, eyes, and mouth completely.

_I will be in your room by midnight tomorrow night, so be prepared when I get there. Have a good day, my little bird - S_

Robin's arm fell, the paper sliding out of his hand. He hung his head and sighed. So this was the price he paid it seemed. Feeling too exhausted to keep dealing with this, Robin kicked the note under his desk to hide it, undressed from his uniform, used the bathroom, and then crawled into bed. He set his alarm for ten o'clock and, the moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep, dreading tomorrow night.

* * *

Expect a sequel (continuation (ha!)) in the future ;]


	15. Getting Away With It Part 1

Listened to Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch and The Collapse by Adelita's Way while writing this :) They be good songs, so listen to them!

The other night I was reading yaoi fan comics of a game/manga/anime called Togainu no Chi and this one gave me inspiration for this one-shot—replace the commas with periods: manga,animea,net/togainu-no-chi-chapter-3-page-4,html I'd read the comic first if you wish to catch similarities while reading this. There aren't many since I don't wish to plagiarize. I simply borrowed a similar scenery and a word bubble that I liked XD So please read, enjoy, and leave a review ;)

**SladinForever**

* * *

It was a very nice, hot summer day in Jump City, California. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, the birds were out, people were outside with their pets or children, either walking the streets, hanging out at the park, the local YMCA, or at home, and not a single criminal disturbed the city. It was a peaceful, fun, and relaxing day for everyone.

On the small island on the bay, one such person was enjoying the relaxation and the summer heat. Robin was out on the rocks about one hundred feet from Titans Tower, wearing blue swim trunks with red trim on the end of the leggings. Before coming outside, he had covered his body with sun tan oil, to prevent getting sunburned, but to gain some color to his skin. He was leaning back against a boulder, his hands behind his head and looking to the sky. There was a small breeze since he wasn't for from the water. It was refreshing and relaxing. Robin couldn't remember the last time he had a break, especially not one where the other Titans didn't disturb him. He liked hanging out with his friends, everyone knew that, but this was a nice change of pace for him. Robin was enjoying every minute of his rest and relaxation. Nothing could spoil his day.

"Enjoying yourself on this hot summer day, Robin?"

Exxxcept that. Opening his eyes, Robin saw Slade looming over him, blocking out the sun. He was wearing his usual outfit, mask and all. Robin found this to be crazy of him.

Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "What are you doing here? If the Titans see you-"

Stepping closer until he had both legs on either side of Robin's outstretched ones, Slade crouched in front of him. Robin lowered his arms and sat up better.

"You don't have to worry about that," he said. "They know I'm here."

"Really?" Robin asked skeptically. "How?"

"I went inside your tower of course," Slade replied. "I came by to make peace and to call a truce. They told me you were out here, so I came down to give you the same message I gave them. Your two male friends are playing a video game, Raven is reading, like always, and your girlfriend is cooking in the kitchen. Raven told me not to ask what she was making, which is when I decided to come down to speak to you."

Robin looked a bit suspicious, but decided not to question it. Instead, he said, "Not asking was probably a good thing. But Starfire's not my girlfriend."

Slade's hidden eyebrow raised in question. "Oh really? And here I thought your kiss in Tokyo meant something."

Robin glared softly at him. He knew the whole world had probably seen the youtube video of the Thank You Ceremony after they saved Tokyo, Japan from Brushogun, but he didn't think Slade even knew what youtube was. On local television, Starfire and Robin had kissed, sending an uproar throughout the giant city. The first ten times had been great, but then things started to change. Robin had begun to lose these feelings for Starfire. It took him a while to understand why. Most of his life he thought he had been attractive to girls, which he supposed he still was, but it felt different now. Maybe it was the fact that he had finally been in a relationship with one that his feelings changed. He simply did not feel the way he once did anymore.

"It did mean something, until a few months ago," Robin said, not giving away too much personal information to Slade. "Our boyfriend/girlfriend status didn't last long." Slade simply smirked behind the mask upon hearing those words. "So, what's your message? I'd like to go back to gaining some color if you don't mind."

Slade looked at his torso, stomach, and smooth, bare legs. "I wondered what you were doing. I haven't seen you this naked since you put the apprentice suit on years ago."

A faint blush formed on Robin's face at Slade's choice of words. He'd never heard him use the word 'naked' before and he definitely hadn't seen him look at him quite that way before either. He quickly ignored it.

"Um, yeah, okay. Interesting observation. What's your mess-?" Robin paused, something he wanted to ask suddenly popping into his head for some reason. "Aren't you hot?"

The second he said the last syllable was the second Robin regretted asking. He hoped Slade understood what he meant by it instead of what he was thinking of.

"I'm assuming you're referring to the fact I'm standing directly in the sun wearing all black."

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

Slade stood up and stepped his right foot over him. Stepping by his side, he turned and sat down beside him, one knee sticking up so he could place his arm on it. "You don't have to worry about me. My suit automatically keeps my body cool during hot weather such as this. It does the same thing in cold temperatures, except it keeps me warm. Unfortunately, my head doesn't have the same luxury. Metal turns hot no matter what. Luckily I don't sweat much."

Robin turned his head away, but he still kept a narrowed eye on Slade. "I still think you're crazy to be out here like this."

A mischievous smirk displayed on Slade's face. Robin had fallen into a trap.

"It's sweet of you to be concerned about my body temperature." Turning a bit, he lowered his arm from his knee and placed his hand on Robin's arm. His face started to turn red, but not because of the summer heat. Slade slowly ran his hand down his arm, making Robin's skin crawl. "But I think you need to be more concerned about your own body, little bird." Slade's hand moved from his forearm to his stomach. Robin flinched; he was very sensitive there. "Especially when my body is so close."

Robin had no choice but to swallow at hearing the soft purr in Slade's voice. Not liking where this was going—the hand was already to the hem of his trunks—he lifted his right hand and shoved it under Slade's mask to push his head back. Robin glared at him, a bead of sweat trailing down his temple.

"I think you should leave," he said, ireful. Slade chuckled, but moved his hand away and sat back. Robin lowered his arm and folded them across his chest. "Let me finish tanning in peace."

Slade didn't move. He continued to smirk at him and his annoyed face. "You know, Robin, you're lucky I let you get away with so much."

Looking at him confused and annoyed, Robin asked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just the way it sounds," Slade replied. "I let you get away with shoving your hand in my face just now. I let you get away with returning to your friends after you tricked me into letting you go during your time as my apprentice-"

"I did no such thi-!"

"-And for letting Terra kill me instead of trying to save me," Slade said, as though he hadn't been talked over. "And lets not forget that I let you get away with forming a relationship with that alien teammate of yours."

Robin's eyes widened slightly in enraged shock. "Excuse me? You've never had control over me! I'm the one who decided I wanted to be with Starfire, not you! That's such an asshole thing to say!"

"I let you get away with swearing, too, apparently," Slade added, as an after thought. Robin opened his mouth to say more, but he cut across him. "It would only be fair if you let me get away with doing things to you, don't you think?"

Lowering his hand to the rock behind him, Robin was going to push himself away from Slade. "What the hell is the matter with you? Stop pretending I'm still your fucking apprentice!"

Robin didn't even see him move. He was suddenly on his back, staring up at Slade's masked face as he hovered over him. His hand was back on his stomach and sliding down lower and lower. Robin's eyes widened, his teeth lightly clenched when he slid it into his swim trunks. Out of nowhere, a strange feeling appeared in between his legs. Another bead of sweat fell along his temple and down to his chin. Slade stared down at him with a narrowed, lustful eye.

"I know why your relationship with the girl failed." He moved his face closer to Robin's. "It's because she can't make you feel the same way a man can," he purred. Robin stared at him in shock, the feeling in between his legs increasing. More sweat appeared on his face, torso, and sides and his breath grew hot as he breathed heavily. "Not going to deny it?" Closing his eyes, Robin began to pant. He barely felt his shorts being lowered from his waist. Slade still had his mask close to his face as he continued to move his hand up and down his warm and sweating penis. It was slowly becoming erect at the fervent touch. "It's only fair that you let me get away with this, isn't it?"

"Anh…"

With his palm sweating, Robin's hand slipped on the rock and he landed shoulder-first against it. He opened weak, lewd eyes, panting and moaning softly. Rolling his body towards him with his other hand, Slade pushed it in between his trunks and outer thigh and began pushing them down. Robin's left leg jerked up out of reflex, the edge sliding off his rear. His panting grew louder and hotter while Slade's pace quickened. Closing his eyes tight, he half moaned, half groaned when his hot, gloved hand touched his cheek.

"Nnn…s-stop. T-Too…h-hot…"

Slade placed his masked forehead on Robin's own as he ran his fingers along the smooth flesh. "Your body prefers it hot if you ask me." Lifting his hands, Robin placed them on Slade's arm, trying to pull it away. His hot breath ricocheted off his mask. Leaving his cheek alone for now, Slade placed his hand on the side of his face and gripped it firmly. He pressed his mask harder against his forehead, staring at his sweaty lascivious face. "If only you could see yourself as I play with you."

Robin was too weak to protest or move his arm, so he endured the hand making him hard. His body was tense and hot and his crotch quivered from the wonderful sensation filling his shaft. He panted and moaned to his heart's content, unable to help himself. Robin wanted to cum; he _needed_ to cum.

"S-Slade, f-fast…faster… M-Move…move fast…" His soft voice filled Slade's desires to the brim. Denying his request, however, he began to slow down and soon stopped. Robin went rigid as the hand left his erect penis that was already dripping pre-cum. "N-No…" he whined and moaned. "Fin-F-Finish i-it… D-Don't…s-stop…"

Slade smirked deviously as he watched Robin shiver and moan. "Don't worry, little bird. I'll finish it in due time."

When Slade moved away, Robin whimpered. He was hot, but his body raked in chills when the air reached him. Slade's body had been blocking it the whole time. The man was instantly back at his side, crouching as he hovered over him. Robin flinched when he felt his body being moved from the island. What was Slade up to now?

Robin's swim trunks fell off his legs as they dangled off Slade's arm. The sound of the waves hitting the rock reached his ears. He then heard a splash and felt a sudden drop in his equilibrium. Did Slade step into the water? Was he planning on finishing the job he started here? Robin was slowly lowered and he felt water touch his feet. Soon, half of his body was in the bay and the other half against the rocks, which were cool over where they were. The water was cold, but refreshing. He felt Slade standing in front of him, so he opened his eyes slowly, but quickly regretted it.

Slade had his hand to his belt and was taking it off. Robin watched as he tossed it over his head to land on the rocks behind him. His eyes widened when he unzipped his pants and lowered his hand inside. Robin's heart beat loud and hard against his chest when he saw the villain remove his own penis, which was about twice the size of Robin's. This wasn't happening, was it? Did Slade intend to finish the job this way? No, he couldn't have the mind to fuck him when the Titans could show up any moment to see what was going on between the two of them. Robin suddenly flinched back when Slade moved towards him, bending his knees as he did. Grabbing his legs, he bent them at the knee, pushing them back to expose his entrance. More sweat covered his body as the man's heat returned.

"W-Wait, S-Slade. I-I don't w-want…"

Robin gasped when Slade pressed a finger to his virgin hole and slipped it in. Somehow he had removed his gloves without him noticing, which was actually a blessing. Rubber rubbing against skin probably didn't mix well. Not that Robin would know.

"Be glad I know how to prepare you," Slade said. "Otherwise it would hurt much worse."

Robin was panting, but managed to swallow the fear down. He knew the first time wouldn't be a walk in the park, but why did it have to be Slade that held his hand? It was fricken embarrassing, being prepared and taken by his arch enemy. It wasn't fair.

"S-Slade, I d-don't want to g-go this f-far w-with y-you. The h-hand job I c-could care less about, b-but _th-this_? I-I can't…" Slade shoved a second finger inside and then started thrusting in and out with them. "Guh!"

Robin threw his head back when the tips of his fingers hit his prostate, sending a jolt of ecstasy through him. Slade then spread them, inserting the tip of his thumb into the open space. Robin could hardly stand this tense treatment. And his penis hurt from being rejected by Slade's hand.

"Almost ready…" Robin wished he would never be ready. He didn't want this with Slade, especially not with his thick member. Why couldn't it have been Speedy or Aqualad or even Goth Boy? Hell, he wouldn't have even minded the stupid, obnoxious thief Red X taking his virginity if it meant having something smaller shoved into him. He soon felt Slade's fingers leave him. "Get ready, Robin. It would be best if you relaxed."

Robin had already thought about that, but it seemed impossible with his emotions flaring up. Any second now and he'd be screaming for it to stop. Placing his hands into the water on both sides of Robin's waist, Slade got in between his legs, shoving his knees up towards both sides of his face, and thrust his hips forward. Robin's next pant caught in his throat and then he let out a loud cry. He tilted his head far back, his eyes snapping open. Good god did it fucking hurt! It felt like a pipe had been shoved into his rectum. How did guys like it up the ass if it hurt this much? Tears came to his eyes, but were stuck behind his mask. It was a good thing Slade couldn't see him in such a state, otherwise he'd be even more humiliated.

Robin lowered his head back down and looked at Slade, panting. His shaft was all the way to the hilt, his balls touching his cheeks. Robin managed a swallow, feeling his stretched opening tighten slightly around him. Sweat was heavy on his body from the heat of the summer sun. Lifting his left hand out of the water, Slade pressed it to the side of his face and pushed the sweaty hair back off his forehead. Robin stared at him with hidden, lustful eyes, still panting hot air.

"P-Please…"

Tilting his head back slightly, Robin let out a faint cry when Slade thrust the rest of the way in. His back pressed against the rocks behind him as he thrust in and out of him at a steady pace. When his pace quickened and was harder, Robin grabbed his arms right below the elbow and held firm. Slade was hovered completely over his body now, pressing his legs to his chest. His balls slammed into his ass when he thrust in to the hilt. Robin moaned as his prostate was hit, the skin of Slade's erection fully peeled back to expose the head. He had to admit that this was the best feeling in the world. All it took was passing the first hurdle. Now he understood the love for sodomy.

"Ah, Slade, m-more…"

Grabbing the underside of his legs, Slade pushed him back as far as he could go, unbent his knees slightly, and was thrusting up and down instead of back and forth. Robin moaned louder, almost crying out as his prostate was hit over and over again every half a second. His calves rested on Slade's shoulders and the end of his penis was hanging towards his chest, dripping pre-cum onto him. That actually reminded him that he still needed his own release. Well, his hands weren't preoccupied at the moment. Maybe he could finish it himself? Oh hell no, not in front of Slade he couldn't! That would _really _be humiliating! But god he needed to relieve his erect self.

Swallowing his pride—he guessed it had gone out the window the minute he allowed Slade to enter him—Robin shakily lifted his right hand, gripped the base of his penis, and squeezed firmly while moving it up and down slowly. Out of his peripheral vision, Slade glimpsed at what he was doing. He looked down to see it better and noticed the hand shaking as it moved along his shaft. His eye narrowed, noticing that he wasn't doing it very well. Snorting, he slowed a bit in order to lower Robin's legs. He gripped the rock by his head with his right hand while still thrusting. His left threw Robin's hand off and then gripped his penis. Robin looked at him in confusion.

"You're doing it wrong," Slade said simply.

Each time he thrust in, his hand moved up along his penis, cum and sweat helping it move along. With both sensitive organs being worked on, Robin had to lie back and simply pant and moan in pleasure. He felt himself get closer to his release. Surprisingly, Slade was also nearing his peak. Robin could actually hear him pant slightly behind his mask. He wondered how red and sweaty his face was by now. If only he could see it and push his bangs off his forehead with water. If he could just see his face, it would be the third time he saw Slade vulnerable.

After a few more jerks of his hand, cum squirted out of Robin's penis, splattering his stomach and chest with the white substance.

"Ah! Ah g-god! Ah, ha, ha! Unh, S-Slade…"

With his shaft empty, Slade released it and placed his hand to the rock to join the other. He continued to thrust, moving faster and harder with the help of his hands using momentum. Robin moaned louder, his voice probably carrying across the entire bay. At the moment, all that mattered was Slade and the bliss he was giving him. He was just a few dozen thrusts away from letting it all go. With a final thrust seconds later, Slade came strong and heavy inside of him. Tilting his head back, Robin screamed.

"AAAH SLADE!"

Slade held his finished thrust as his cum filled Robin to the brim. Some squelched out into the water and over his ass cheeks. When he was completely empty, Slade slowly relaxed and then pulled back an inch or two. Robin was panting against the rock with his eyes closed, his entire body covered in sweat. Slade saw his body shimmer in the sunlight. Lowering his left hand, he trailed it over his chest, feeling the lean muscles against his skin. Feeling him touching him caressingly, Robin opened his eyes part way and looked at his mask. For the first time, he saw something besides emotionless coldness in Slade's solitary eye. The lust was slowly dissipating and being replaced by curiosity. It almost looked like he was examining him, trying to find any flaws or abnormalities. Slade was still touching his chest and stomach when he was rested enough to speak.

"You look like a puppy meeting a butterfly for the first time." Pausing, Slade looked up at him. "I think the heat is getting to your head. You're acting funny."

Slade snorted, moving his hand away and sitting up straight. His penis came free from Robin's rectum and hung limp between his legs.

"I'm fine. I don't get delusional."

They stared at each other in silence after that. After a while, the air picked up, causing waves to crash against them and the island. When Robin couldn't stand the silence anymore, he asked what was on his mind.

"What suddenly possessed you to confront me like this? Haven't been laid lately or something?"

Slade snorted. "Believe me, I've wanted to fuck you for a long time."

Robin blushed a deep shade of red. "S-Since when?"

"Ever since you were Red X," Slade said. "I've watched you get naked countless times, but I've always controlled myself. I decided once you were of legal age, I would come to you and take what I feel is rightfully mine. That's why I came here. Once I got what I wanted, I was going to quit being a villain altogether. I thought that if this happened, you would come to enjoy my company. When you realized you weren't very interested in females anymore, I knew that it was a sign to step in and take you. I've given you one of the greatest feelings in the world and I hope to continue giving it to you. If you don't want it, then I'll let you get away with it."

Slade leaned over him again. "I want you to think long and hard about this, Robin. I saw the look on your face and heard the sounds of intense bliss coming from that pretty little mouth of yours. I don't want you to lie to me or yourself when you make a decision. Don't bottle up how you feel about me now that I've showed you how amazing I can make you feel." Standing up, Slade pulled up his pants and zipped them, and then stepped over Robin. He stepped onto a protruding rock and and lifted himself onto the island. Sitting up, Robin rolled halfway over to see where he was going. Stopping at his discarded belt, Slade leaned over to pick it up and then put it back on before turning back to look at him. "I will give you as much time as you need to decide on my offer. When you're ready, come and find me. I'll be waiting."

Turning back around, Slade walked off, leaving Robin alone and naked at the water's edge. He watched him become a speck in the distance before rolling back over and sitting in the water. Holding his knees up to his chest, he placed his mouth against his arm and stared off into the distance with narrowed eyes. The water shimmered from the sun, looking like a million diamonds. The waves crashed gently into him, rocking him slightly. From what once was a wonderful, hot day with nothing to do but relax, to a confusing, somewhat painful, but still amazing experience. Robin's stomach rolled uncomfortably as he thought back to what Slade did to him. He remembered the feeling of his back pressed against the rocks, the man's weight pressing against him, his co-

Robin quickly shook his head, trying to get the images out of his head. If he didn't keep the memories in check, Raven would probably see them for herself. Maybe if he forgot about what happened and ignored Slade's request to find him when he made a decision, then maybe things would stay normal for him. And maybe then he'd stop having these new feelings towards the same gender. Leaning back and sighing, Robin dropped his left arm into the water, while keeping the right on his knee, and stared up at the sky in thought. Things had gotten complicated since a few months ago and he felt as if it would get even more complicated. What was he going to do?

Robin suddenly blinked when he heard the sound of flapping wings behind him. Jerking his head over his shoulder, he saw a green crow coming towards him. Tensing his body in alarm, he quickly turned and pushed himself away from the island. He kept afloat by moving his legs and stroking the top of the water with his arms. The crow landed on the rock closest to him and then transformed into Beast Boy. He was crouched on the rock, his hands in between his legs. A smile was on his face.

"Having a fun swim, dude?"

Robin blinked a few times before slapping a smile on his face. Just act natural… "Erm, yeah, I am. What's up?"

"Raven asked me to see if you were coming inside soon," Beast Boy explained. "…Did Slade come to see you?"

An image flashed in Robin's mind, making him blush. "Oh, uh, yeah, he did. He just left. So, kinda strange of him, huh?"

Standing up, Beast Boy shrugged. "Kind of, but he sounded genuine enough." Glimpsing something out of the edge of his eye, Beast Boy looked down into the water by Robin's stomach. Following his gaze, he realized what he was seeing. His face turned beat red. Beast Boy looked back up at him, trying not to laugh. "Eheh, d…didn't know you were into skinny dipping."

Now what was he going to do? How was he going to explain this to Beast Boy, of all people? A great idea popped into Robin's head then. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the back of his head.

"I just wanted to try it out, that's all. It's actually kind of refreshing."

"You at least waited for Slade to leave, right?"

Robin stopped, his hand inches from his head. He glanced at Beast Boy out of the corner of his eye. "Erm, well yeah. I didn't, you know…want to give him the wrong idea."

Beast Boy smiled wide. "Whatever you say dude."

Robin lowered his arm back in the water. "Well, I should get out, I guess. Could you go get my trunks for me? They should be a little ways behind you." Turning to the side, Beast Boy started searching. When he found them, he turned completely and ran to get them. Robin let out a breath, feeling relived that his story paid off. Beast Boy soon returned, laying them at the edge. "Hey, thanks."

"No problem dude. You should take a shower when you get back inside. I don't think salt water is very good for your skin."

Robin smiled while swimming towards the island. "Probably not. I'll be inside in a minute."

Nodding, Beast Boy turned and walked back towards Titans Tower. Robin waited at least a minute before grabbing his trunks and managing to put them on underneath the water. Quickly getting out, he shook his head, water and sweat flying from his hair. He then retraced Beast Boy's steps as he headed for the tower. The moment he entered the main room, he would go straight to his room, take a shower, and forget that the encounter with Slade ever happened. Then he would continue living the way he always lived: fighting crime, putting criminals in jail, and kicking some ass. And he would never, _ever _see Slade again for as long as he lived.

Yes, this was a great plan. Probably the greatest plan Robin ever came up with. But would he be able to fulfill it? Or would he find Slade and let him know his true feelings about him? Robin was almost afraid to find that out. But, for now, all he could do was wait. Wait for the day when it all came crashing down around him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Getting Away With It Part 2

Alternate Title: Show Me What It's Like

This is a continuation of Getting Away With It Part 1. It'll be Red/Robin. I have a separate story for Red/Robin stuff, but thought it'd be better to put the continuation here, so no one has to flip-flop. Also, like the other one, I was inspired by a setting in one of the fan comics from Togainu No Chi. You can read it here—remember to replace the commas with periods: manga,animea,net/togainu-no-chi-chapter-2-page-26,html So please enjoy the read and let me know what you thought of it :)

**SladinForever**

* * *

After a warm, end of the summer day, many citizens of Jump City were retreating to their homes. A thunderstorm was brewing and there would be a chance of rain to go along with it. In the main room of Titans Tower, after finishing up a movie, the Titans were getting ready for bed. Cyborg was ready to shut the tower down when Robin intercepted him.

"I'm going on patrol," he said. "I won't be back until later, so you're gonna have to put up my genetic access code."

Cyborg nodded. "Sure thing. See ya tomorrow man."

"Night."

Turning around, Robin headed for the elevator. Cyborg waited about a minute before submitting the special admittance and locking up. After turning off the main room lights, he left through the double doors and headed down the hall to his room. Raven was about to enter her own room when she didn't see Robin.

"Where did Robin go?"

Cyborg opened his door. "He went on patrol. Said he'd be back later."

Raven stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, night."

"Night Rae."

Cyborg and Raven entered their rooms. Going to her giant window, Raven looked out and saw the city. A soft sigh soon left her.

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

After getting ready for bed, Raven laid down and closed her eyes, muttering a blessing for Robin's safety. Meanwhile, said blessed boy was near the outskirts of Jump, rummaging through a rectangular hole in a brick wall. Inside was a big, crinkled paper bag. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a red-orange T-shirt that was almost skin tight, and a belt with a bird feather buckle on it. He then went into the darkness of the alley and started to change.

First, Robin removed his cape and folded it before putting it in a pocket of his belt. Next, he removed his tunic and set it on a cardboard box that had just been discarded there. He pulled the T-shirt on, the hem slightly bunched at the top of his belt. He took that off next, dropped it on the box, and then worked on pulling his boots off with one hand while balancing on one leg. Once they were off his feet, he pulled his green tights off and then quickly pulled the jeans on over his black boxers. Lastly, he zipped himself and buckled the belt to his waist. Once he adjusted everything on him and put his boots back on, he grabbed the stuff off the box and went back to the hole. He discarded his hero outfit in the bag, closed the door, and then exited the alley.

Every few patrols Robin would dress like this. He just wanted to feel a little more normal lately. These nights were one of the few times he felt stress free and relaxed. He'd been edgy the last few weeks for an unknown reason. He tried not to dwell on it too much, but it was getting harder to do so. His sleep cycle had changed again due to different dreams of the same nature. Robin tried to forget about them, but it wasn't easy, especially since he had these dreams almost every night.

After walking around the city for almost twenty minutes, Robin turned the corner of a bike shop, passed the giant windows that displayed a row of bikes of every size, and then suddenly stopped. Something black had just streaked by and entered an alley. Being cautious, he stood close to the wall and inched his way to the alley opening. He stopped at the corner and carefully looked around it. From his position, he couldn't see much of the dark alley, so he silently made his way inside, keeping close to the wall. Robin's eyesight started to clear, but the alley seemed deserted. Stepping sideways away from the wall, he stopped almost to the end and looked right and left. There was nothing here. Robin rubbed the top of his head in confusion. He swore he saw something dart in here. Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned around, took a step, and then bumped into someone clad all in black. Body flinching, he quickly jumped back and stood in a fighting stance.

"Whoa, kid, relax."

It was Red X. He had his hands up in front of his chest in defense. Growling at his stupid paranoia, Robin relaxed and lowered his arms.

"Idiot, you don't go sneaking up on people like that!"

Red X barked out a laugh. "You're the one who tried sneaking up on me."

Robin's annoyed expression changed to realization. "Oh, you're the blur I saw then."

Red chuckled. "Yeah. I didn't see you until you entered the alley. Then I shimmied up the wall, moved behind you, and dropped down noiselessly." He looked Robin up and down quickly. "If it weren't for the mask, I would have thought you were some random person. Why _are_ you dressed like that?"

Robin scratched his cheek. "I'm patrolling. I'm less conspicuous this way. Besides, I needed a break from the Robin uniform. I do it every once in a while. What have you stolen tonight?"

Red X turned out his pockets to show him that he had nothing. "Sometimes I like to do some walking at night." He looked to the sky. "I especially like to walk around in thunderstorms. We're supposed to have one soon." X looked back at Robin. "Can I ask you something?"

Robin blinked in surprise. Why was Red asking him permission to speak? "Erm, yeah, okay."

Red walked in his direction as he spoke. "So there's been an interesting rumor going around this summer. Have you heard of it?"

For some reason Robin's heart thumped hard in his chest. He stepped back as Red X got closer. "I haven't heard any rumors, no."

"Funny, I'd thought you'd know since it's a rumor about you."

Robin almost lost his footing because he became stunned. He bumped into the dead end wall. "Wh-What? There's a rumor going around about me? About what?"

Red X stopped a few feet from him. "People are saying that you were raped by Slade."

The air left Robin's lungs as he stared wide-eyed at Red X, his mouth partly open. People heard this rumor and didn't even bother to mention it to him? How did someone even come up with a rumor like that? What sick bastard would do this to him? He quickly jolted out of his stupor, looking outraged.

"Who the hell said that?"

Red put his hands back up. "Hey, calm down. It's just the villains that are talking about it. I just thought you ought to know that they're saying it, that's all." Gritting his teeth, Robin looked at the ground. His hands balled into fists at his sides. When he found out who started this fucked up rumor, they'd be in for a nasty surprise. "It isn't true though, right?"

Robin jerked his head back up to glare at him, throwing his arms in the air. "Of course it's not! I let him-!" Robin's face instantly flared dark red. Red X was slightly wide-eyed. An unsettling tension fell between them. "I-I didn't… That's not wh-what I- I mean, w-we didn't… I…" Feeling distraught and humiliated, Robin lowered his head and pressed the ball of his hands to his eyes. "Why did I say that?"

Red X stared thoughtfully at him for a second before taking another step forward. "You wanna talk about it?"

Folding his arms over his chest, Robin turned his head away, feeling ashamed. "No I don't," he said sternly.

X stepped right up to him. "I may not look it, but I'm a _great_ listener. You can talk to me about it. I won't tell anyone." He put his hand up and touched his heart. "Thief's honor."

Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, unsure. Red kept his hands the way they were as he waited for him to say something. Robin wondered if it would be a good idea to let someone know his secret. Then again, this was Red X he would be talking to. He didn't know if he could risk it. How honorable was a thief's honor really? What if there was a catch? Robin didn't want there to be any repercussions if he told X what was actually true.

"What do I do for you in return?"

Red lowered his hands. "Nothing. Be happy I'm so generous tonight. It's probably the thunderstorm's fault, but I digress."

Robin stared long and hard at him, feeling that the thief's words were true. With a heavy sigh, he lowered his arms.

"Okay, but if the truth gets out, I'll know who to go looking for, got it?"

"Loud and clear, kid."

Robin sighed again. "Okay, around the beginning of summer, when it's fairly hot, I went sun tanning on the island that Titans Tower sits on. I needed to unwind by myself, so I laid out in the sun. I thought I would get some peace and quiet, but then Slade showed up. We talked for a bit and he told me why he was there. He said he wanted to make peace with us, which I really thought was odd at the time. He referred to Starfire as my girlfriend when he told me what the others were doing, and I told him it wasn't true."

Red sounded surprised as he asked, "You broke up?"

"Yeah, I ended it," Robin answered. "Anyway, Slade went on saying how he thought the kiss in Tokyo meant something. I told him it did for a while, but then those feelings changed. So then I went on to ask him what he wanted to say to me, referring to the fact that I was trying to absorb some color. He looked at me strangely before saying he hadn't seen me so naked since I donned the apprentice uniform. I really thought that was odd for him to say, but brushed it aside. Then I asked him something really stupid."

There was a long pause.

"And?"

"Well he was standing _directly _in the sun and he wears nothing but black, so he was absorbing all of the summer heat, and so I asked, 'aren't you hot?' without thinking about it and it sounded really fucking wrong. I was quickly saved when he said what I actually meant. He then explained about how his suit can turn hot temperatures into cool temps and cold temperatures into hot temps. The only thing that couldn't stay cool was his mask, but he reassured me he didn't sweat much. I told him he was still crazy for dressing the way he does. That was my biggest mistake apparently because he said how sweet it was of me to be concerned about his body temperature and then he turned more towards me to put his hand on my arm. By this time I was starting to get a little worried. He slowly trailed his hand down my arm, saying I should be more concerned about my body, especially when his body was so close. When he put his hand on my stomach I knew I was in trouble, so I tried to push him away. He moved his hand away from me and I told him to leave so that I could finish tanning.

"This next part pissed me off. He said I was lucky that he let me get away with so much and then he began to explain all the things I did that gained such a comment. He had the nerve to say that he let me get away with even being with Starfire, referring to her as an alien. So I told him that he was an asshole for saying such a thing, so he added that I got away with swearing at him. When he said it would only be fair if I let him get away with doing something to me, he pinned me down and slid his hand into my swim trunks."

X's eyes widened for real this time. "Wow."

"Wow isn't the word I would use," Robin said mostly to himself. "While Slade touched me, he told me he knew the reason why Starfire and I didn't last. I was so shocked that I couldn't tell him he was wrong. He then began lowering my trunks. I tried to make him stop, but it was useless. He had me in such a state that my brain wasn't functioning properly. He rolled me towards him more while sliding his hand over my backside and I begged him to stop because his hands were so hot. Slade had to be an even bigger asshole by saying my body preferred it that way and that it was a shame I couldn't see myself while he played with me. He used the word 'play' pretty strongly. By now I was so weak that I just endured his hands, knowing it would all end soon since I was ready to burst. Unable to help myself, I told him to go faster, so that it would end it quicker. Instead of listening to me, he decided to slow down and then stop instead. I begged him to finish it but he wouldn't. So I was in a lot of pain at this point. My body had gotten so used to his heat that when he moved away, chills ran through me.

"Before I knew it, Slade was picking me up and taking me somewhere. My shorts had fallen off since my legs were dangling over his arm, so I was completely naked in his arms. He was taking me to the water's edge. He put half of my body in the water and, when I opened my eyes, I saw him take his belt off. At that moment, I instantly realized what he had planned all along. I told him I didn't want it to happen, but even then I knew I was lying. He prepared me by sticking his fingers inside of me. Despite knowing I was lying to myself, I continued to beg for him not to do it. He told me to just relax before-"

Looking at the ground, Robin stopped, the images replaying in his head. Red stared at him with sympathy.

"You can skip the details. I get it."

Robin shook his head. "It's not that, it's just…" He looked back up. "For the last two months I've been trying to forget the whole thing. I almost did too, but then this happened. I've been trying to find a way to fix my feelings, but my dreams get in the way. Almost every night I'm being fucked by Slade in my dreams and I wake up sweating and panting. I've had to wash my pants and sheets a lot this summer. But do you know what the worst thing is?"

"…No."

Hugging himself, Robin looked off to the side again. "When Slade was having his way with me on the beach, I…I enjoyed every minute of it. All my life I thought I was going to grow old with the girl of my dreams and then it suddenly started falling apart. Making out with Starfire just wasn't fun anymore. It's almost like I knew I needed something more, something more exciting in my life, and it's been screwing around with me for months. It's just making me so confused and I can't stand it."

"What is?" Red asked.

Robin's eyes narrowed in despair. "Red, I don't know who I am anymore. All my life I was attracted to girls, but now… But now I don't know. I don't understand what all of this means. I've been waiting and searching for a peace of mind and I just can't find it. I just feel so lost. So lost and alone…"

Robin's voice had trailed off. Red continued to stare at him in the same fashion. He understood what Robin was feeling. Well, except for the 'always liking girls' part. He'd been bi his entire life, but was more attracted to the same sex. Maybe Robin was too.

"You know, there might be a way for you to get some help," he said a few minutes later.

Robin looked solemnly at him. "How?"

"You need to experiment different things," X said. "Maybe you need a gentle, sentimental guy that would be willing to do anything to help you out."

Robin snorted softly at this crazy sounding idea. "Oh yeah? And where would I find one of those? Beast Boy is never going to be on that list, just fyi."

Grinning behind the mask, Red pointed his thumb at his chest. "Me!"

Robin forced out a laugh. "You? Really? Yeah right! You probably just want what Slade wants!"

Red's grin fell and he glared in annoyance at him. "Hey, I may be a thief, but I'm not a jackass. I'm actually asking you for permission to let me help you. Slade didn't even give you that option." He stepped one foot back as if he was going to turn around and leave. "But hey, if you want to stay confused, then fine by me." X did turn around. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

He took a step when Robin's disbelieving expression left his face. "Wait!" Red stopped and looked back, glaring softly. Robin lowered his gaze, his eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm always jumping to conclusions. I didn't consider that you probably were a nice guy. You're just trying to help and I threw it back in your face." Robin turned to face the left wall. "Maybe I don't deserve to understand."

The two boys were silent for a long time. Looking away, Red inhaled and then slowly let it out. Turning back around, he walked back to him. He grabbed Robin's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"If you want my help, I'll give it to you," he said kindly.

Robin slowly looked up at him. "…What did you have in mind?"

Red X lowered his hand. "If anyone can show you a good time, it'd be me. I do things slow you see. I don't force people into doing things they aren't comfortable with until I know they're ready. So tonight, if you'll permit me, we'll figure this out together. Okay?"

Robin thought long and hard about this. For weeks he kept his and Slade's secret to himself, which only started eating him up inside. If he was to figure out his true feelings, then he needed to experiment, as Red liked to put it. Who knows, maybe it _would_ help him in the end. After letting out a breath, Robin sighed.

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

"Simple stuff really," X said with a shrug. "If you don't mind being blindfolded, we can start with kissing."

Robin swallowed at the thought. It wasn't like he didn't know how to kiss, but he'd never pictured doing it with a guy whose face he couldn't see. Or with a guy period. Red definitely wouldn't allow his identity to be compromised. But if it was to figure out these new feelings, then what did he have to lose?

"Okay."

Red smiled. "Okay."

Robin smiled weakly back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad… Red checked his pockets for something he could use as a blindfold. In one of the back compartments, he found a soft, clean rag that could work. He pulled it out, folded it long ways, and then turned Robin around so that he could slip it on over his eyes. He tied it tight enough for it to be comfortable and to still stay on before turning him back around.

"I'm starting to wonder if this is a bad idea," Robin said.

As Red removed the skull mask, he said, "You'll be fine, trust me."

"No tongue."

X chuckled, which sounded a little off since the mask was off his face. "No tongue. Gotcha." Robin took a deep breath before relaxing. Stepping half a foot away from him, Red placed his hand on the wall beside his head, gently gripped his chin, and lightly touched his lips with his own. Robin tensed for a moment in surprise. X held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling slightly away. "You okay?" he spoke softly.

As a matter of fact, Robin was. He felt the soft air of Red's breath on his lips when he spoke. He gently licked them. Taking that as a sign, X kissed him again, a little harder this time. Robin actually parted his lips for him. His eyes closed and he started to kiss back. The thief's lips didn't feel or taste the same way as Starfire's did, but they felt good all the same. This wasn't that bad at all. It was just like kissing a girl. Robin even broke his no tongue rule. He couldn't help it, to be perfectly honest. Red parted his lips so that the tip of his tongue could enter the new territory. His green eyes were narrowed softly as their tongues met. When most was in his mouth, he pressed their lips firmly together, sharing their saliva. Robin breathed from his nose and was losing breath rather quickly. His arms snaked around X's shoulders and he kissed even harder. He could safely say that he was enjoying this.

Ending the kiss a few second later, saliva dripping out of the corner of Robin's mouth, Red gently nudged his crotch with his knee. Robin tilted his head back with a mewl sound at the act and then felt a tongue tip on his neck. Red kissed his neck softly and then licked it again. Robin was panting lightly as he did this a few more times, getting his neck wet. When he was done, X stood up straight, placed the mask back on, and then took the blindfold off. Robin blinked a few times to get his eyesight back.

"Well?" Red asked.

Robin ran the back of his hand across his mouth. "It was fine."

Red grinned. "That's good news. Think you're ready to continue on to step two?"

"…I think so."

Nodding, Red grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face the wall. "Can I take your belt off?"

Robin hesitantly did it for him. Red took it and attached it to his waist with his Red X belt. Grabbing the back hem of his shirt, he lifted it halfway up his back and then slowly trailed his hands to the front. Robin's stomach flinched at the ghostly contact.

"Careful. I've very sensitive there."

"Sorry." Grabbing the jean's zipper, Red pulled it down halfway, the sound echoing in their ears. "I'm going to give you a hand job. You may want to place your arms against the wall. I don't want you to get weak in the knees and fall." As Robin adjusted himself, Red removed his glove and then slid his hand inside his boxers. Robin accidentally bucked his ass into his crotch, making him chuckle. "You're going to have to wait a minute or two for step three, kid."

"You're not funny."

"I'm grabbing your junk now."

"I _hate_ that term."

Red just chuckled before grabbing the base of his penis and moving his hand downward towards the head. Robin placed his forehead to the wall and closed his eyes. Red's hand was warm to his skin, which made Robin thankful. His hand movements moved a bit faster along the length. Within seconds, Robin's penis was becoming erect and he had trouble breathing. He opened his mouth to pant softly. Soon, X was moving his hand up and down in a good pace, pressing his thumb to the tip every few strides. Robin suddenly gasped and he tensed. Red had removed his penis from his jeans and was cupping his balls with his gloved hand. His hand movements were fast now and Robin could feel his release coming swiftly. Tilting his head back, he panted and moaned at the wonderful feeling in his crotch and stomach.

"Ah, hah, hah, ahhhh, R-Red…"

With two more pumps of his hand, Robin ejaculated and released a pleasured cry. It was a good thing thunder rumbled loudly in the sky at that point, otherwise people would have heard him. Cum hit the wall in streams. Before it could all be wasted, X moved his palm to the head and grabbed what was left. Robin dropped his head in between his arms, panting for breath. He was so focused on his breathing that he hardly noticed the crack of lightning or that Red X was slowly pulling his jeans down from the back with his clean hand. When his boxers were lowered and the stale summer night air touched his skin, Robin realized what was next. He glanced at the thief over his shoulder.

"I…I-I don't know, X, I-I'm not sure I'm c-comfortable with this."

Red ran his gloved hand through his hair caringly. "I'll make you a deal. I'll prepare you and if you feel uncomfortable after my dick goes in, I'll stop. Just know that my size isn't much bigger than yours, so it'll be a simple insert. I promise."

Robin stared uncertainly at him for a few seconds longer before nodding. "Okay, deal."

Nodding, X coated two of his fingers with the cum in his hand, went to his knees, and pulled one of Robin's ass cheeks aside. He tensed when he nudged the puckered opening with the tip of his pointer finger.

Looking up, Red stated, "I can't get it in there if you don't relax."

Robin took a shuddering breath. "I-I know, I'm trying." Looking back down, X tried pushing his finger in to the first knuckle. Robin pressed his lips together and released a weak whimper. "Red, I-I don't know what t-to do…"

Standing back up, Red pressed his body to him and wrapped his left arm around his waist, his body heat flowing into Robin.

"Close your eyes and picture something peaceful. Don't think about anything else."

Breathing in deep, Robin closed his eyes and pictured being on the roof of Titans Tower and watching the sky turn orange and red as the sun began to set. He felt the sun's warmth on his face and chest. Sunrises and sunsets always made him feel better, even after a tough day. While he continued to picture the beauty, his body relaxed and Red managed to slip his finger halfway in. When it was almost to the hilt, he added the second finger and bent the tips down. Robin's vision faltered for a moment at the feeling. Opening his mouth, he breathed heavy but steady. Red moved his fingers in and out gently, coaxing the muscles to contract. Soon, Robin was ready for something a bit bigger.

"I'm going to put it in now. You ready?"

Robin just nodded. Red removed the fingers, took off his belt, and unzipped his pants. Lowering them from his rear, he grabbed his penis, coated it with the rest of the cum, and then led the tip to the opening. He pressed it against Robin's cheeks and slipped it inside. Robin's breath caught in his throat and he clenched his eyes tight. Letting go of the base, X placed his hands to the base of his legs and used his thumbs to pull the cheeks apart. A short, loud cry fell from Robin's lips when he pressed farther in. This wasn't as bad as when Slade drove into him, but it still pained him. He could back out now, like Red promised, but something held him back. This is what he needed. If he were to get his feelings sorted out, then this was the way to do it.

When Robin stayed mostly quiet, Red moved his hands to his hips, gripped them comfortingly, and pulled back a few inches. When he thrust forward, Robin's eyes snapped open.

"Ah!"

Red pulled back again and thrust in a little harder the second time. Robin's hands curled into fists against the wall as he continued this method slowly. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Six seconds later and lightning split the sky. That meant the storm was six miles away from where they stood. Lifting his head slightly, Robin panted and moaned with his eyes closed as Red's pace quickened. Their bodies moved in perfect sync. X wasn't going as fast or as hard as he normally would. He wanted Robin as comfortable as possible. The hero was reacting well enough though. He was doing a good job keeping the sounds he made in check so that no one heard him when the thunder and lightning weren't around.

"I-It feels good, d-doesn't it?" X asked.

"Aah, f-faster…" Robin moaned.

Wrapping his arms around his waist, Red X pulled him back as he thrust in. He quickened his pace like Robin wanted. If they were in a different position, he could move much faster than this. The thunderstorm was closing in on them. Lightning lit the sky, illuminating their position. Taking his right arm off his body, X placed his hand on the wall by his head and used the wall for momentum. His thrusts became harder. Robin tilted his head back and let out a loud moan when his prostate was hit over and over again. Behind the skull mask, Red X was panting, his body hot as their heat combined with each other and the stale summer night air. Robin was hot and tight against his swelling penis. X was nearing his climax and there would be a lot of it.

With a few more thrusts, Red orgasmed, emitting a loud scream of intense pleasure from Robin. Thunder and lightning muffled his cries. Red fell heavily against him, panting loudly. Robin dropped his head, placing his forehead against the wall and panting. He could feel the thief's cum filling him and trailing down his thighs and butt crack. His penis was dripping with his own cum, not realizing he had ejaculated a second time during their fuck. It took a few minutes for the two boys to get their breaths back. Red slowly pulled out, his penis falling free and hanging limp in between his legs. Semen ran down the length and then dripped to the ground. Robin was relaxed with his eyes closed against the wall, thinking back to what just happened. He felt Red X's hands move down his body, grab his boxers and jeans, and pull them back up. The front hung limp, but Robin was covered. He took a deep breath and then let it out.

A few minutes later and Robin was sitting sideways in Red's lap as he sat on the ground against the dead end wall. He was leaning against him with his head on his collarbone. Red had his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Thunder and lightning was heavy and loud in the sky. It luckily hadn't started raining yet.

"So…figured anything out yet?" X asked.

Robin heaved a sigh. "Not really."

Red looked down at him. "You liked it though, right? I mean, you sounded like you did." He lifted his gaze back up. "Then again, most people these days have sex for pleasure rather than reproduction purposes."

"Yeah, I did enjoy doing it with you," Robin said.

"…But did you enjoy it with Slade?"

Robin's eyes narrowed almost to slits as he turned his gaze to the left. Last time, he was forced into doing it and losing his virginity. But this time, Red had offered instead of pushed and gave him the option to quit if he didn't like it. That was the big difference between Slade and Red X.

Looking up at him, Robin smiled softly and said, "I enjoyed it more with you, X."

Lifting his left hand, Red pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and then placed his hand against Robin's neck. He leaned down towards his face while stroking his hair. Tilting his head up, Robin kissed his cheek, brushing the cloth with his lips. Red wanted to kiss his mouth, but couldn't compromise his identity.

"If I kiss you, will you keep your eyes closed?" he asked.

Reaching into Red's belt pouch, Robin pulled out the blindfold and placed it in his hand. Smiling amusingly, X lowered his hand from his neck, grabbed the ends of the blindfold, and then wrapped it gently around Robin's eyes. He then took off his mask, gripped his head under his ear, and pressed their lips firmly together. Kissing back, Robin lifted his hand and placed it on his head. He felt Red's soft, thick hair. A chill went through his fingertips, the hair like silk in his hands. Robin wished he could see the color of it, even if that was the only bit of Red that he was allowed to see.

When the kiss ended, Robin asked, "How do you get your hair so soft?"

X moved his hand away before putting the mask back on. "It's always that way when its clean. I never have to do anything special to it."

Grabbing the front of the blindfold, Robin lifted it up off his eyes. "I like it. What color is it?"

Red snorted in amusement. "None of your business." Robin couldn't help but smile big at the response. Red smiled back before feeling his own hair. "I wouldn't mind waking up to this hair in the morning." Lowering his face, he sniffed his head. Robin slammed his open palm into his chest playfully at the gesture. "Your hair smells so sweet."

"Mix of apples and mango," Robin provided.

Sitting back up, Red ran his hand through his hair. "It's getting late. I'll be happy to take you home."

Robin snorted. "You think this has been a date this whole time, haven't you?"

"_Maaaaaybe_," Red said with a wink.

"Fine, you can take me home." Nodding, Red pushed Robin to his feet and then stood up, dusting himself off. They both took off at the same time, standing side-by-side. Once they exited the alley, they headed down the street, going the opposite way of Titans Tower. "We're going the opposite way I need to go."

Red placed his arm over his shoulders. "Don't worry, babe. We're going to my bike. I don't want to walk in the rain. It's in the grocery store parking lot. They allow all night parking there."

Robin pushed his arm off his neck. "Red, this is my city; I know everything. And don't call me babe."

Chuckling, Red X punched him playfully in the arm. Robin stepped to the side and chuckled. He felt like they'd been best friends since they were babies. That was completely absurd of course, but the feeling was there. At that thought, Robin came to the conclusion that this was the answer he was looking for. Every since the Titans formed, he felt that kind of connection with Starfire. Now that his feelings were altering the more he grew, he felt that feeling with Red X. And they'd only spent one night together. For a few minutes they chatted away, hardly paying attention to where they were going. They were already in the grocery store parking lot, heading for Red X's black and red motorcycle. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice the foot stepping down close to the bike.

"…Stop by a vacant brick building to get my things," Robin was saying.

"Sure, we can stop by some place before I take you-"

"Having a nice night, aren't we boys?"

Robin and Red X stopped suddenly at the voice and looked up. Robin's eyes widened in surprise, his face looking a bit worried. He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking.

"Slade."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. Getting Away With It Part 3

X felt Robin stiffen beside him. But who could blame him. This was a completely unexpected turn of events. Red didn't know if he should grab Robin and run or what.

"Nice night out tonight, isn't it?" Slade asked.

Robin's eyes narrowed at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular," Slade responded. "But I would like to thank you, Red X, for leading Robin straight to me."

Robin's heart suddenly stopped. Was Slade saying what he thought he was saying? He quickly turned on Red, who looked as if this comment meant nothing to him.

"Is he saying you did all those things to me for his sake?"

Jumping a few inches back in alarm, Red put his hands up in defense. "What? No! Of course not! I wouldn't-!"

"What did he promise you, huh? That he'd share me with you? Is that why you got my attention, just so you got to have a piece of me? You bastard, how could you?"

"I didn't-!" Red tried again.

"Now, now Robin, you misunderstand me," Slade interrupted. Robin wouldn't take his glaring eyes off of X. "Red X had nothing to do with my appearance. You don't need to accuse him of swindling you for his benefit."

Robin glared at Red for a few more seconds before lowering his eyes and then looking at Slade. "How did you know we would come here?"

"You should know me by now," Slade said. "I still have cameras all over the city. I was lucky enough to see you approach the alley that Red X whisked into. It was completely by accident, I assure you."

Robin snorted, but relaxed slightly. "Fine, then what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask if you were ready to talk to me about my offer. After what I saw you and Red X doing, I believe you came to a decision…?"

X glanced at Robin out of the corner of his eye. If he hadn't caught a glimpse of his hands curling into fists at his sides, he would have thought Robin wasn't getting that Slade confessed that he saw them doing it.

"You're _disgusting_," he hissed.

"Well I must say, it's a tad difficult to ignore such a treat when it's right in front of me."

Gritting his teeth in anger, X attempted a jab at him, but Robin held him back with his arm. He bumped into it, stopping.

"Don't fuck with me," Robin spat. "You had no right to watch us like adult porn. That's low, even for you."

Slade raised his right hand. "I apologize." He placed his hands behind his back. "Now about my offer…"

Robin lowered his arm. Red watched them both carefully, wondering what Robin would say and if it would piss Slade off or not. He didn't want them fighting. Lightning lit the sky and cast them in a bright white light. A sprinkle of rainwater landed on Robin's head, but he ignored it.

"You know what Slade, I do have an answer." Red X waited in anticipation. He was keeping a close eye on the man. "You can let that offer fuck you in the ass." X's eyes widened in amused shock. He shook while trying to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. Slade glanced at him only for a split second before looking back at Robin. "I have wondered for a long time who I've become and why I started feeling something for the same gender. You might think having your way with me on the island would help me, but it made it worse. I was even more confused about myself. Then X came along and offered to help me. Instead of forcing himself on me, he asked if I wanted to test some things out. After all that stuff we did, I realized I did like guys. And there's a big difference between sex with Red and sex with you."

Grabbing Red's arm, Robin pulled him next to him. "You're an asshole, Slade. Red is twice the man you'll ever hope to _dream_ of. You're not worth _anything_. If you can't accept that, then fine. But just know that there's nothing you can do to make me accept you." X looked down at Robin's hand wrapped around his wrist. A small smile slowly formed on his face. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to go home." Letting go of his arm, Robin stepped in front of Red X and walked towards his bike. Red looked at Slade to see if he would try anything. "Come on, Red, let's go."

As Robin was passing him, Slade grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Red pulled out sticky throwing X's and held them in a throwing position. Robin glared at Slade.

"Let go of me," he spat.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Slade asked him quietly.

Robin stared hard at Slade, noting the softness in his voice. If he didn't know any better, he thought Slade was pleading for him to reconsider. But he wasn't going to. His answer was final.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Slade stared at his face for another moment before releasing his arm and stepping aside. "I understand."

Robin gave a short nod of his head. "Good." He continued to the bike. "Come on Red. I don't want to get rained on."

Putting the X's away, Red followed after him at a normal pace. He ignored Slade as he passed him. The villain watched him get on the front of the bike and start it up. Robin got on behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Red pulled the handle towards him, the bike revving. The bike soon took off, leaving exhaust fumes behind at Slade's feet. He watched them drive away, a droplet of rain splattering the black side of his mask. Red pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. He then vanished into the darkness. As they passed under a stoplight, Robin tapped his shoulder.

"I changed my mind! Can we go to your place?"

Red turned a corner and continued down the new street. "Yeah, sure!" he yelled over the motor.

Nodding, Robin placed his head against Red's back and closed his eyes. The wind whipped through his hair and shirt. X picked up speed, turned onto a left street, and drove down to the end. He stopped at a red light and glanced back at Robin. He was resting comfortably against him, his eyes never opening. Smiling, Red X looked back around and the light soon turned green. He lifted his feet from the road and then took off again. After a few minutes of riding, it was raining somewhat heavily. Red rode a bit faster so that they could get out of it sooner. After several more streets, they made it to a rich and secluded neighborhood with beautiful houses, many with two-car garages and two-to-three floors. X slowed and entered a cul-de-sac with seven or eight houses. He made his way for the very end, which was slightly uphill. Feeling the incline, Robin opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked at all the houses in confusion.

"Uh, this _is_ your house, right?"

Red pulled into the driveway of a two-story house and then parked by the garage. He turned the bike off and got down from the seat. Robin did the same, moving his wet body under the house eaves to get out of the rain. X opened the garage manually and then pulled the bike inside. He parked it near the back and then moved for the door into the house. Robin followed him, wondering how he had afforded this house on a thief's salary. Red opened the door and they walked into the cool house. They were currently in the washing room. Then they entered a large kitchen with a marble-topped island in the center. An oven/stove was built into it along with cupboards and drawers. There were multiple counters, a pantry stocked with snacks and canned goods by the microwave, and the floor was tiled linoleum.

Red continued on through the living room, which was very spacious and had a 30-inch widescreen HD television in front of a couch and loveseat. They headed for the stairs. Robin looked around and noticed that all the walls were bare and there weren't any home decorations anywhere. They walked up to the second floor. Red walked along the railing and reached a door near the end of the short hallway. Pulling it open, he walked in and turned on a light. Robin came in behind him and saw that they were in a master bedroom. Stuff was strewn all over the floor. Going to a closet, X looked inside and pulled down a shirt. Taking it off the hanger, he tossed it to Robin.

"My clothes should fit you okay," he said, moving to a dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of plain grey sleep pants. Robin removed his wet T-shirt, dropping it to the floor, and then slipping the clean one on. The sleeves reached an inch past his elbows and the hem reached his thighs. He rolled the bottom up before grabbing the pants X handed him. "I'm going to change in the bathroom then we can talk. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

X grabbed his own set of dry clothes and entered the adjoined bathroom that was across from the king-sized bed. Robin pushed his jeans off and then slipped the thin cotton pants on. He had to tie the strings to keep them on his slim hips. He then tucked a few inches of hem into them to keep the shirt shorter. Running his hand through his wet hair, he left and walked back downstairs. Going to the refrigerator, he opened it and looked inside. There were cases of water bottles and a few 2-liter sodas inside, along with some simple snack and lunch items. Robin took out a bottle of water and then closed the door. Twisting the cap off, he went into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Red X.

A few minutes later and X walked down the stairs, wearing a plain black T-shirt, black with red trim shorts, and a dry mask. Robin stared at him with a slight frown on his face. Walking to the couch, Red sat down next to him and then picked up the remote.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Robin took the remote away from him and tossed it onto the loveseat to the right of him. Red looked at him in disappointment. "I take that as a no."

Robin tapped the mask. "I only made one. Where'd you get this one?"

"I had extras made, duh," X said. "I know a guy who makes masks and I had him make a few replicas, just in case one broke. The guy is pretty crafty if I do say so myself. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, how did you come upon this expensive house?"

X scratched his exposed arm. "I commandeered it."

Robin snorted. "You mean you stole it. What were you planning on doing if the owner came back and saw his house broken into?"

Red laughed. "Oh trust me, he isn't coming any time soon!"

Robin frowned. "And why not?"

X leaned back, placing his feet on the coffee table. "The guy that owns this house owns about ten others all over the world. You know how some jackasses buy properties they'll never live in just _because_ they're rich? Well this guy is one of them." Folding his arms over his chest, he snorted, then muttered, "Rich people piss me off."

"They're not all bad," Robin said.

X looked at him. "The ones I've ever encountered were. For example, my mom abandoned me on some rich dude's porch when I was nine. He promised he'd take care of me. But after she left, he literally kicked me out the door and said he'd call the police if I ever came back. Said he didn't want some poor fuck ruining his reputation. The worst part was the fact he was my uncle, my mom's brother-in-law. He was also a private child sex trafficker, meaning his wife and family didn't know about it. The only good thing he did for me was not sell me off to Singapore or where-the-hell ever." Red fell on the couch sideways and stretched out. "I knew nothing but pricks growing up. Never even had a friend."

Robin stared at him apologetically. "You must envy me."

Red looked back at him and smiled. "Nah, not really. Besides, I'm still better than you."

"That's your opinion," Robin countered. Red gently pushed his outer thigh with his foot. "…So, what do you want to do?"

Thunder rumbled over the house, making the windows shudder. Lightning followed soon after, lighting the room even more. Reaching behind the couch, Red turned a dial, dimming the living room lights.

"We can talk some more."

"About what?"

Red grinned. "Like how much you like me. Especially after tonight."

"No, I still don't like you," Robin said with a snort. "But I don't hate you. You helped me out a lot tonight. I now understand myself more. I can't do all the things we did with Starfire because of who she is. She's too…delicate. I wanted to do the whole sex thing with her, but felt too uncomfortable about it."

"Sounds like you're more worried about hurting her if you ask me," Red suggested.

"I guess. My main reason is that we're just too different. We live in two completely different worlds. I don't fully understand her planet and she still doesn't truly understand ours. We don't have enough time to learn the others' culture. Kind of a lame excuse, but it's true."

"Have you told Starfire any of this?"

"Well, erm, no."

Red stared at his face for a few seconds in silence before sitting up and moving his body closer to him. When he kept his advance, Robin lowered himself on his back. X hovered over his body, staring down at him with serious eyes.

"Stop being a goddamn baby."

Robin's eyes widened slightly. Red X changed his mood so fast. "Huh?"

Red pushed his body in between his legs and pressed their bodies from the waist-down together. "You were completely hesitant about doing that stuff with me tonight, but then I convinced you to try things out. Stop hesitating and get Starfire into the mood of things. Take the plunge and ask her to try things out with you. Stop pushing her away because you're scared of what might happen. Sex hurts, kid, and there's nothing you can do about it. You love her, I know you still do. So stop being an idiot and get back together with her. Or so help me God, I will castrate you. Understand?"

Robin stared up at X with very wide eyes. What blunt, honest advice… He was about to respond when a knock came to the front door. Both boys froze in horror.

"Should we get it or…?"

Red looked to the door. There was a silhouette in the small oval window. He turned pale.

"I think there's a cop out there," he whispered.

Robin swallowed. "Great, if we get it, they'll wonder why we're together. Maybe we should sneak out." There was another knock. As silent as a cat, X got off Robin and sunk to the floor. He crawled to a wall separation between the dining table and front door. Going to the window, he slowly pulled the curtain away and tried seeing whoever was out there. What he saw made him freeze. Robin was on his stomach, looking over the arm of the couch at him, his mouth covered. "Wh-What?" Letting the curtain down, Red X stood up straight. Lifting himself up slightly, Robin hissed quietly towards him, "What are you doing? He'll see you!" Going back to the couch, Red pulled Robin reluctantly to his feet and then pulled him towards the door. "What the hell, Red!"

Ignoring him, X practically dragged him towards the door, Robin protesting all the way. His toes caught the foyer rug, so he stumbled forward. He managed to keep his balance. Letting go of his wrist, Red unlocked the door and pulled it open. Robin's eyes widened in surprise when he saw who was standing there. Slade was on the porch, covered from head to toe in rain. His eye was narrowed, ignoring the droplets running over it. Drops of water dripped off his chin and hands. Red folded his arms over his chest.

"Well someone's a stalker…" he mumbled. "What do you want now?"

"I want to talk to Robin," Slade replied. "I have something important to tell him. May I come in?"

Red looked at Robin, who still seemed dumbstruck to see Slade there, and after everything he said to him no less. He gently nudged his ribs with his elbow, making him jump and get his brain working again. Robin lowered his eyes at him.

"Don't you think you've said enough tonight? You only make matters worse when you open your big fat mouth."

"…I deserve that."

"Eh?" Did Slade just admit he was right? Robin thought this was too good to be true. "Did you slip and hit your head on something?"

Slade shook his head, water flinging off his mask. "No, I just had enough time to think."

Robin frowned. "Think about what?"

"What you're feeling."

Robin looked at X, who just shrugged. He looked back at Slade and took a step back. "Get in."

Dipping his head in approval, Slade walked over the threshold, water falling off his shoes. X moved aside to allow him room inside the house. He then closed the door and locked it back up.

"Do you want a towel?" he asked him.

"That would be nice," Slade said, looking around. "…Interesting place of residence." Red X went upstairs, leaving Robin with Slade in the living room. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other in anticipation. What did Slade have to tell him that was so important? Robin took a step back when he turned to face him. "I never admit when I'm wrong," he suddenly said.

"Okay…"

"And I was wrong," Slade said nonchalantly.

Robin stared at him with a neutral face for a while, not sure if he heard right. Slade was…wrong? Wrong about what? He didn't get a chance to ask as Red X came down with a white towel in his hand. Slade turned to him. Stopping next to them, he threw the towel at him, which he caught one-handed. While Slade dried his mask, neck, and chest, Robin stepped sideways to stand close to Red.

"He just admitted he was wrong," he whispered.

X looked at him. "About what?" Robin just shrugged his eyes and shook his head lightly. Red quirked an eyebrow before looking at Slade again. "What were you wrong about exactly?"

Slade rested the towel around his shoulders. "I was wrong about the things I said to Robin. Saying I let him get away with things was wrong of me. He's not a puppet, but I treated him as such. I wanted to apologize for the things I said. I hurt him without realizing it. It was also wrong of me to watch the two of you together tonight. You were having a life-altering experience and I had to ruin the moment when I showed up. And Robin was right; I'm an asshole. I came to ask him for forgiveness. I quit being a villain because of him. And as much as I try, I don't think I can accept his decision. So I hope that with my apology, he will reconsider. Because I want him."

Moving up to Robin, Slade grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Let me make it up to you. Let me show you that I can be one of those men. Give me a second chance. If you still don't want me around, then I'll leave and never come back. That's my promise to you."

Robin was very shocked and still. He felt something burn in his chest at Slade's confession. He was really willing to change, for him? This was all a trick, wasn't it? Was Slade just saying what Robin wanted to hear or was he being honest? Despite his hands being wet, they were warm. Was this some sort of sign? Was this the answer Robin was actually looking for? Or had he always felt this way? His head hurt just thinking about it.

"I…I don't know. I-I can't think straight," he stuttered. "You always make it hard for me to think straight. Tell me what I need to do to feel right about this! I can't do it by myself!"

Robin felt so frustrated now. Why did teenagers have such a hard time understanding their feelings? Robin downright hated not knowing the answer to a complicated mystery! Why did Slade make him feel this way all the time?

"Then let me help you," Slade said. "If Red X can get you this far, then maybe I can help you the rest of the way. I want to help you, Robin. This isn't just some ploy to get you in bed with me." Both Red and Robin blushed at that statement. This was so unlike Slade, on so many levels. "I know it hurt at first, but, in the end, you enjoyed it. That's why you didn't try harder to push me away." Slade leaned closer to his face. "Give me a second chance. If I fail, I promise to leave you alone forever. Please."

Robin stared wide-eyed at Slade's face. He sounded so desperate for his approval. It was odd hearing him this way. Robin still didn't know what to believe, but there was only one way to find out.

"Okay."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Note: There was originally just gonna be three parts, but part 3 got too long to add the sex, so I had to make it four parts. But that might prove to be a good thing ;] Also, this is probably the 4th back story I made for Red X XD In one, his mother left him with his father, who took her leaving so hard that he became an asshole and eventually raped Red, which resulted in him killing his father and becoming an orphan and thief at age fifteen. Another was Red's father being non-existent and his mother made bad boyfriend choices. One of them raped Red, resulting in him killing him and running away as well. There's a third, but I can't recall that one XD There's just so many ways you can come up with Red's life before he became Red X


	18. Tentacles, Lots and Lots of Tentacles

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

I've been a fan of tentacle sex for a few years now. I've faved and seen lots of tentacle rape art. I don't know what my fascination with it is to be honest XD I guess, for me, its one of the kinkiest things ever, lol. I've told myself I would write a tentacle rape drabble one day, but it has taken over two years to finally say "okay, we're doing this!" So yeah, hope you like! Sorry if the ending seems rushed. I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to end it. Enjoy anyway!

**SladinForever**

* * *

It was two in the morning. Jump City was dead silent. Everyone was asleep, except for the occasional night owl or insomniac. Feral cats were sleeping in alleys or at the park. A dog or two would sometimes bark or howl. The city was as peaceful as ever. The crime rate was at an all time low. And yet, Robin patrolled the streets, like he usually did during the week. But perhaps that was a good thing, seeing as he had stopped a mugger from stealing an obese girl's large purse. He had knocked the criminal out with his staff. The girl had hugged and kissed him in thanks before running away. Robin's body had almost been crushed because of her weight, but the thanks was always nice. Now he was heading back home to Titans Tower.

Something beeped. Pulling out his communicator, Robin flipped the lid. A tired-looking Raven stared back at him, her usual sleek, straight hair now in a tussle. She yawned before speaking.

_"Where are you?"_

Robin glanced at the street sign momentarily. "I'm on the corner of Anderson and C. What's up?"

_"I suppose there's a disturbance in an abandoned building,"_ Raven answered while yawning. _"Since you're already patrolling, I thought it would be best if you handled it alone."_

"Yeah, sure, give me the coordinates."

Nodding, Raven fiddled with her communicator and then sent something, while still video chatting. _"Okay, sent. Be careful."_

Robin smiled faintly. "Thanks. Now go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

_"Night."_

Raven hung up. Robin also stopped his end and then went to his messages. He pressed the green button to open the coordinates of the building. A map appeared and two dots were flashing a few centimeters apart. One belonged to Robin, the other belonged to his destination. He was only ten minutes away. After memorizing his route, he put the communicator away and then jogged down the sidewalk. It didn't take him long to reach a spot of Jump that had limited amount of street lamps. The building was also void of the lights, so it was pitch black. A few trashed vehicles and two crane machines littered the large yard. Robin approached the front of the building. The door to inside was hanging on a single hinge, about ready to fall off entirely. Either it had been this way for a long time or someone or something yanked it down. Taking a deep breath, Robin walked through and entered the building.

After only taking twenty or so steps, Robin felt that the vast room was pretty much empty. He couldn't sense anything big that would get in his way, so he walked through casually. The floor was probably made of cement since his boots echoed around him. So far, it didn't seem like anything was amiss. Robin remained cautious, however, just in case the perpetrator was in hiding in order to get a jump on him. Something suddenly caught his ear. Stopping, Robin listened closely. The support beams and haul shipping hooks on long chains and wires near the ceiling made ominous sounds, but that's not what he heard. Most old buildings made popping or creaking noises all the time. This sound was way different. It almost sounded…wet.

Looking down at the floor, Robin tried to see if there was a water puddle close-by. The roof had to have leaks all over it. It had rained most of the day that day, so water could still be dripping. When Robin didn't see anything, he took a cautionary step forward and then paused. He waited and then took another step. Then he heard it again, only this time, there was a quiet slithering along with it. It seemed to be close-by, but in what direction? Deciding he shouldn't bother with this anymore, Robin turned his right foot around and took a step back in the direction he came from. He suddenly froze when he felt something pudgy touch the toe of his shoe.

"What the-"

Robin felt something dart at his leg. His other leg moved back as he tried to back up. Something then attached itself to his ankle, holding on tight. Robin lifted his leg to try and kick whatever it was off, but it was heavy. Another of the unknown objects grabbed his other leg, almost making him lose his balance. Wanting to pull whatever this thing was off, Robin reached down and snatched at it. His hand touched something thick and slimy. The tables were quickly turned. He felt another thick whatever wrap around his wrist and travel up his arm. Robin struggled, feeling this unknown blob cover more of him. Soon it got so heavy that he fell over backwards, crashing into the hard floor. He thrashed around on the ground, but that only seemed to make the slimy tubes more fervent in wrapping him up. He kicked and flailed, but nothing was working.

Robin suddenly froze when he felt another slimy tube slide underneath his tunic and up along his stomach and chest. It then wrapped around his ribcage before moving up along his neck. Robin's body shuddered at the strange liquid. Suddenly, a few dim lights came on above him. Looking down at himself, Robin saw what had a hold of him. His masked eyes widened in shock and disgust. A mass of green tentacles was attacking him! Not only that, but they were sliding into his boots, up his pant legs, and touching a lot of flesh. If Robin didn't have such a weak gag reflex, he would be vomiting. What was this thing and why was it here? And who had turned on the lights.

"Hello, Robin." Jerking his head up, Robin saw someone unexpected standing on a raised platform. "Thank you for falling into my trap this evening."

Robin's eyes narrowed in anger. "Slade," he hissed.

Robin's sworn enemy and arch rival, Slade, stared down at him from his high perch. There were controls sitting beside him on his right.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Slade mockingly asked. "I'm hurt."

"What is this about? And what…wh-what is this thing? What's it doing?"

Slade raised a hand. "In a moment, Robin. I will tell you soon, I promise. But first…" Moving his hand to the controls without looking, Slade pushed a red button. "Slimer, make our guest comfortable."

Robin's eyes widened. Looking down, he saw the green blob move around his body. It moved underneath his sides and then slowly pushed him up into a leaned back, sitting position. Tentacles came up over his shoulders and wrapped around him. Robin put up his struggling again, trying to slam the blob into the floor. It just bounced him back up. The tentacles were nothing but globs of skin and slime. Robin was getting very irritated right now, since no matter what he did, he was still captured. Not only that, but the tentacles seemed to be working on taking his boots and clothes off. This made his heart pound. He looked back up at Slade, looking livid.

"Slade, stop this thing right now! I don't know what your sick game is, but stop it!"

"Now, now, Robin, the night is still young. You just have to be patient. Soon, the fun will begin."

Robin felt one boot come off. The other came soon after. They were quickly shoved away. He continued to glare daggers at Slade.

"Whatever you're going to make this thing do, don't! You obviously control it, tell it to release me!"

Slade chuckled. "Oh, Robin, why would I do that if I want to show you what my tentacle creature can do? I can assure you, you will enjoy this game."

"No I won't, you jackass!"

Slade waggled his finger at him. "Don't swear Robin, or you'll upset him. Now Slimer, be a good boy and remove Robin's clothes. Then the fun can begin."

Robin's eyes widened even more. "What? Remove my clothes? Are you insane?" Feeling his tunic being lifted, Robin looked down to see what it was doing now. Slimer was doing exactly what Slade ordered him to do. It pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing his slime-covered chest. Robin jerked from side-to-side, but it was no use. Slimer was too strong. "L-Let…go…!"

"Slimer will only listen to me, Robin," Slade said from the platform. "Once I order him to release you, then he will. But let him do the job he was created for first before you make anymore demands."

Robin growled behind gritted teeth. Slimer made a few more slimy tentacles and pushed them underneath Robin's belt. They glided down his legs, pushing the tights down. Two thick tentacles wrapped around his waist and managed to lift Robin's butt off the floor. He tried digging his heels into the floor, but they were covered in slime, so they slipped. Robin's tights soon came off, revealing skin-tight black boxers. Now he was inches away from being fully nude. He growled when three tentacles slid under his boxers from his thighs rather than his waist. They poked out then went back down. Slimer grabbed a hold of the undergarments and then pulled them down. Robin's heart skipped a beat.

"N-No! Stop!"

Slimer lowered his body back down and then lifted his feet by the knee so that the underwear slipped off his feet. Robin felt very cold now that he was completely naked. Somehow though, where the tentacle juice was covering him, it was warm. The creature paused for a few seconds.

"Slimer, spread Robin's legs and then bend his knees so that his feet are flat on the floor," Slade ordered.

Robin tried to resist the tentacles as they wrapped around his thighs, calves, and knees. With incredible strength, they pulled his legs apart as far as they could go. One tentacle each wrapped around his ankles and planted them firmly on the floor. They held him in that position without wavering. Robin tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't budge. Anger filled him.

"Slade, I swear to god, when I'm out of this mess, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Slade chuckled. "Your empty threats amuse me. But by all means, keep going. It'll just make Slimer more aggravated. The more stressed out he gets, the more ooze and tentacles he produces. Now that your fully exposed, Robin, Slimer can start pleasuring you."

Robin glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll let him show you," Slade said with a smirk. "Slimer, touch all of Robin's sensitive areas. Let him _feel _you."

Robin shivered at the tone in Slade's voice on that emphasis. Making a new, one-inch thick tentacle by Robin's head, Slimer lightly touched his earlobe. He flinched at the sudden contact. It then touched behind his ear before trailing over his jawline. Robin tried to move his head away, but the blob of slimy flesh that kept him upright stuck to him, making it near impossible to move. So he had to wait and endure the tentacle's exploration. The closer the tentacle came to the end of his jaw, the thicker it became. It now moved lazily down his jugular and across his collarbone. A new tentacle was made and trailed down the opposite side of his head, starting at the ear again. It made almost the exact same route down his body.

Robin's breath was becoming erratic. The slime seemed to be stirring him up. Whatever the effects were supposed to be, he didn't think they were bad. In fact, Robin felt like he was being covered in massage oils. It made his skin feel good. The two tentacles were now moving along his belly button. Robin flinched when one tip went in. A strange jolt traveled down his stomach and to his crotch. The other moved down to his left thigh. It touched almost every inch of skin. It then paused to allow the other tentacle to go to his right thigh and repeat. Robin had been breathing through his nose, but he had to open his mouth since he was having trouble breathing. A strange hum noise passed through his throat. Slade smirked when he heard it.

"Tell me, Robin, are you _enjoying_ Slimer touching you? Does he make you feel good?"

Robin was panting softly. The two tentacles were slowly moving up and down his thighs, leaving thick trails of ooze behind. They then moved back up, turned the tips towards each other, and moved in. Robin's eyes widened when he felt something touch his balls. His face turned dark red when he realized what the tentacles were doing. They slithered all over his balls and dripped ooze down towards his ass. They then wrapped around each testicle and squeezed lightly. Robin's next breath hitched in his throat and then came out as a groan. He arched his back when the tips climbed up his shaft, wrapping around it and each other. A few more tentacles came out and moved along his body, touching different areas that hadn't been touched yet. Closing his eyes, Robin groaned loudly. Chills ran down his spine, chest, and through his crotch. His eyes suddenly snapped back open.

"Ah!" The tips of the first two tentacles were now touching the tip of Robin's penis. Shivers ran through him. "S-Slade…? Wh-What is it d-doing?"

Slade's chuckle echoed through the building. "Why don't you take a look?"

Swallowing hard, Robin tilted his head forward and looked at his legs. His body froze in surprise. The tentacles were trying to ease their way _inside_ his penis. One pierced him, making him throw his head back.

"AAAAH!"

The second tentacle entered the head. Once the thicker end reached it, the foreskin parted. Tears sprang to Robin's eyes the farther it moved inside the lining. He felt slime drip through the urethra tube. With how thick the tentacles were now, the ooze covered every inch of tissue. Slade had his arms folded over his chest as he watched Slimer play with his new toy.

"How about we double the fun?"

Two more tentacles that had been trailing down his sides moved to his hips and then moved towards his penis. Robin cried out, his eyes closed tightly, as they entered him. He hoped they couldn't go very far because it was starting to hurt. More slime was produced as Slimer struggled to get the other two tentacles inside. Once it lost some of its ooze, the thickness thinned and it was able to move freely again. It hurt for twenty or more seconds, but then eased away as he was stretched. Robin panted loudly at the relentless flow of goo.

"Uah, S-Slade. M-Make it, s-stop… It h-hurts… I-I can't-"

Slade was silent for five more seconds. "Slimer, take three of the four tentacles out of Robin's penis. The one remaining needs to go into the tube that connects to his epididymis. Then two of the remaining three needs to go into his mouth."

"Wh-What?"

"And be gentle. I want Robin to feel at ease, not in pain," Slade finished.

Robin was about to yell something else, but the feeling of three tentacles slowly coming out of his penis stopped him. It didn't take long for them to slip free, covered in not only slime, but pre-cum as well. Two landed on his thighs and then moved up his stomach and chest. The one still inside traveled the rest of the way to his testicles and secreted more slime. The final one wrapped around his waist, coating him in more ooze and pre-cum. Robin could feel droplets of warm liquid flow down his skin, like rain on a windshield. He was panting again as his nerves jolted to life, sending electrified signals to his partly erected penis. The two that were supposed to go into his mouth were sliding along the underside of his chin and part of his neck. They crossed each other and then moved the tips to the corners of his mouth.

Robin shut his mouth tight, trying to prevent the tentacles from gaining access. What was Slade even thinking? Did he want him to suffocate or vomit? His efforts were futile because they managed to slip inside anyway. They pried his lips and teeth apart, forcing him to breath through his mouth. Robin expected them to go right down his throat, but instead, they explored the inside of his cheeks and the roof of his mouth. He closed his eyes tight, trying to ignore them. They traveled over his tongue and coated his gums and teeth with slime. Some ooze did slide back along his tongue and down his throat. Luckily he was sitting up instead of lying back, or he would've choked.

"…Are you enjoying Slimer's cum, Robin?" Slade asked a few seconds later. Robin, obviously, couldn't speak without biting the tentacles. He didn't want to risk angering the thing. "Don't worry, there is more where that came from. Slimer, make a three inch thick tentacle and wrap it around Robin's penis. Stroke it, but make sure he can't ejaculate. Then wrap a few more tentacles around his neck, but don't choke him."

Slimer made more tentacles and did what Slade said. The one for his penis first wrapped around behind Robin's balls and then spiraled the full length of it. Once done, he wrapped the tip around the tentacle inside Robin's urethra, held onto it tight, and then started moving the middle parts back and forth along his shaft. Slime drizzled down to his balls and then slid down his ass cheeks. Robin felt a puddle of ooze forming around him and seeping underneath his butt. He was practically sitting in it.

Robin felt the tentacles around his neck tighten slightly, but he was still able to breathe. The two in his mouth had rested underneath his tongue. Slime and his own saliva came dripping over his bottom lip and down his chin. Another tentacle massaged the underside of his jaw, lining up with the curve of his neck. Robin suddenly gagged on his next breath. Slime and saliva spilled out of his mouth as he panted. The tentacle massaging his penis had quickened its pace and was making it erect. Robin felt pressure building at the base, but nothing was coming up. He suddenly moaned at the electrifying feeling spreading through his crotch and stomach. He was breathing heavily with one eye closed.

"S-Sla-" Robin had to instantly stop as the tentacles in his mouth started moving again. His eyes clenched tightly shut when they moved to the end of his tongue and entered his esophagus by about three inches. Once he was perfectly still again, they slid out and he coughed. "S-Slade, m-make it s-stop. P-Please…"

Robin didn't want to beg, but he didn't want the tentacles to enter his mouth again either. Slade was sitting on a throne-like chair, resting his feet on the rail. The chair was up high enough for him to see properly.

"Don't worry Robin, we'll get to the end soon. Until then… Slimer, start out with one thin tentacle and carefully insert it into Robin's ass."

Robin stared at Slade with a disbelieving look. "Wh…Why are y-you m-making him do that?"

"Slimer has two more tasks to complete before you never have to see him again," Slade answered. "Until I am satisfied, he's going to continue putting more, thicker tentacles inside of you to stretch you out. And since I'm feeling generous, I am going to tell you Slimer's last step." Robin waited in anticipation to hear what Slade would say. "He's going to insert fifteen to twenty thick tentacles in your mouth and down your throat."

Robin's mind suddenly went numb. He ignored his aching arousal to stare worriedly at Slade. "Wha…?" Robin quickly had a horrible mental image. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He was so shocked that he hadn't noticed that Slimer had inserted up to three thin tentacles in his ass. The goo covered less than half of his inner walls. "A-Are you trying to k-kill me?"

Slade snorted. "Robin, I know how much you can handle. A few slimy tentacles aren't going to kill you."

"TWENTY ISN'T A FEW GODDAMMIT! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Slimer had forced a much thicker tentacle into Robin's ass after he swore. Slade sighed. "Robin, calm down. You're going to be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"Slimer, do Robin a favor and relax him. Rubbing his back will do."

Robin felt a few tentacles move underneath him. They gently snaked across his back and shoulders, the slime massaging him. Robin felt angry for only a few more seconds before it eased away. He slowly relaxed and took a deep breath. He then let it out after holding it for five seconds. He hated to admit it, but he was kind of impressed. Maybe Slimer had special ooze that sunk into one's pores to keep them relaxed. Robin let his knees drop to the side. Slimer relinquished some of the hold on his legs. Robin closed his eyes and tried to think of something else.

Several seconds passed. Robin's eyes slowly opened back up and he looked down to see what Slimer was doing now. His eyes widened when he saw thick green tentacles sticking up a few inches around his erection. He could feel several thick, slimy tubes enter him. Their tips were pretty far up his anal canal. Robin was surprised more and more kept slipping in. He couldn't count how many were inside of him, there were so many.

"Slimer, wrap as many tentacles as you can around Robin's prostate. It's about time he got something more out of this game."

Robin had a hunch on what Slade was getting at. Sure enough, he felt slime cover his prostate and tentacles wrap around it. They squeezed lightly, making him arch his head back and gasp. His nerves jolted to life, sending shock waves up and down his stomach. Clenching his eyes shut, Robin panted into the air, feeling his crotch and thighs shiver. It felt amazing as the feeling lingered. A small moan escaped his throat as five more, much thicker tentacles entered him. A few were moving back and forth, massaging the muscles within his ass. Robin's hands landed on a few tentacles wrapped around his waist. A few more came up and began wrapping around his wrists and halfway up his arms. He wondered how many tentacles Slimer had produced in just the last five or more minutes.

Robin's body moved back and forth ever so slightly as the thickness of the tentacles pushed against him. He could feel the slime under his rear moving and soaking into his skin. More moans escaped his mouth as Slimer continued to fuck him. He felt more relaxed now as well. Gritting his teeth as he tilted his head back hard, a growl forming in his throat. The tentacle wrapped around his penis had tightened its hold and was moving up and down much faster. Robin groaned in satisfaction as the slime worked its magic. Pleasure filled his entire being. He still didn't want this to continue, but his hormones were being cruel to him. So he endured the feeling within him.

"Aaaaah, uuuh, S-Slimer…" Robin couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. "S-Slade…h-how much m-more of th-th-this do I…h-have to…e-endure? I-I can't take it a-anymore."

Slade watched as Slimer inserted three, very thick tentacles to join the others in Robin's ass. He had counted them himself as they were inserted. Robin had almost one hundred and fifty tentacles stretching him out. Two more joined, making it one hundred and twenty-nine. Robin was panting loudly now, moaning more frequently. The ooze rubbing against his muscles and prostate felt so good. A loud moan passed him when his prostate was squeezed harder.

"O-Oh god, i-its so…AAH, more!" Slade smirked at Robin's begging voice. He looked like a little slut writhing on the floor. Slime covered almost every inch of his body, minus his hair and most of his face. They dripped and drizzled, mixing in with his sweat. The tentacle wrapped around his throat was moving up and down his chest. A few were even touching his nipples, hardening them and making them perked. A thin one wrapped around his right nipple and squeezed. "Oooooh…"

Slade waited for a tenth new tentacle to enter his ass before saying, "Robin, I'm forewarning you now. In ten seconds, five tentacles are going to enter your mouth and go down your throat. They will stop right inside your ribcage and wrap them up. Try to keep your throat relaxed and open you mouth wide." Robin's eyes snapped open. He had almost forgotten that part. "Slimer, two at a time, insert a four-inch thick tentacle into Robin's mouth. Do it slowly so he can get used to you. Stop right as you reach his ribs and wait for the next two. Once you have fifteen down his throat, you can start wrapping around his ribs."

Slimer made fifteen tentacles around Robin's head and shoulders. As ordered, he moved two to either side of his face and moved towards the corners of his mouth. Robin swallowed hard before opening his mouth and letting the tips enter his mouth. A few more tentacles entered his ass and spread his stretched hole open. Robin closed his eyes lightly, especially when two more tentacles entered his mouth to join the first two. He could feel them slide down his esophagus and enter his chest. He tried to breath with his mouth, but they came out as grunts. The tentacles felt really uncomfortable against his throat. His eyes snapped open when the next two entered. He coughed and gagged, but the tentacles wouldn't come out. From his platform, Slade kept count on how many tentacles went down Robin's throat. He could see him struggle weakly as they blocked his airways. When Robin tried to breathe with his nose, they shifted uncomfortably. He kept gagging as the eleventh one filled his mouth. He just had four more to go.

By the time the thirteenth tentacle miraculously entered his throat, Robin had his head tilted far back and tears formed in his wide eyes from lack of oxygen. It was like having a giant sewer tube lodged in his mouth. He also felt the ends of the tentacles wrap around his ribs and gently around his lungs. They pulsed as they squeezed. Finally, when the last tentacle was wrapped around a rib, Robin was almost relieved. The only problem now was how long they planned on staying inside of him. His body felt very strange having so many.

By now, Robin had one hundred and sixty-four tentacles in his ass. About half kept moving back and forth and hitting his prostate hard. He suddenly started to panic as the feeling of suffocation was settling in. He gagged, but no sound came out. He clenched his eyes shut tight, tears finally streaming out from under his mask adhesive. When was Slade gonna order Slimer to pull out? Robin started to struggle, wanting nothing more than to yank these bastards out. But his arms and hands were bound. He tried breathing with his nose again, but it made him want to swallow. Tears continued to flow heavily down his cheeks.

_'Slade, p-please…'_

Robin was feeling light-headed and faint. He imagined this is what drowning felt like. He couldn't take much more of this.

"…Slimer, very slowly and one at a time, remove your tentacles from Robin's throat."

Robin's eyes widened to over half of their normal size as he felt the center tentacle started to back out of his chest. He quickly clenched his eyes shut as the rest followed suit. After ten seconds, the last one slid out, dragging saliva and slime down Robin's chin and landing on his chest. He was coughing and gagging violently, trying to regain his breath. Slade, meanwhile, was lowering his raised platform down towards the floor. Once it stopped, he stood up and jumped over the rail. Robin didn't notice him approaching.

"God, fuck! Slade, I-I'm g-gonna kill y-you!" Robin coughed out a lot of saliva and Slimer's thick cum. Lots of it was in his stomach. It took a while for his throat to feel normal again. "M-Make S-Slimer…s-stop!"

"In a minute Robin, I promise." Robin jumped in surprise. Opening his eyes, he saw Slade standing by his feet. He tried to break free from Slimer's hold, but it was no use. The more he struggled, the tighter the tentacles became. "Robin, stay relaxed. Slimer can only be a good tentacle monster if you don't freak out. Now, Slimer, insert five more tentacles into Robin's ass, holding them in there for ten seconds. Then start pulling out. Go."

Five more, seven inch thick tentacles inserted themselves into Robin's stretched entrance, opening him up a little bit more. He now had two hundred tentacles shoved up there. Half of them thrust in and out swiftly, ejaculating ooze. Robin panted and moaned as they fucked him for the last ten seconds. Slade stood by and watched as Slimer's tentacles started pulling out and going back into his blob body. Robin arched his back.

"Ah god!"

It took three minutes for every tentacle to come out of his anus. The one wrapped around the back of his balls released him. Robin felt a little relieved for the diminished pressure that had built up. The tentacle that was wrapped around his penis had released the one still in his urethra and stroked him until he splurted cum all over his stomach and chest. There was also Slimer's clear cum mixed with the white of Robin's.

"Slimer, pull the tentacle out of Robin's penis and then slowly smear his and your cum over as much of his body as you can reach. Once you're done, you will release the rest of his body, starting with his neck."

Slimer slowly eased the tentacle out of Robin's penis. More cum and ooze came out, splattering his stomach. A few tentacles came out and ran across his stomach and chest, smearing the two cums around. Robin's legs jerked when one tentacle touched the more sensitive area of his stomach and waist. Slade continued to watch in silence as Slimer fulfilled his orders. Soon, the tentacles had unwrapped themselves and became one with Slimer's body. Robin's arms and legs fell from exhaustion.

"I-Is my t-torture over now?"

"I prefer to call it pleasuring your body," Slade said as an afterthought. "But no, there's still one thing left we have to do. But first…" Slade looked past Robin's head. "Slimer, your job is done. Slowly lower Robin to the floor, leave the building, and then go lie in a rain-filled ditch."

Slimer did as he was told. He slowly backed up, lowering Robin to the floor in the process. He then dragged himself towards another door. Robin lay absolutely still in the puddle of slime underneath him. Something else seemed really off about his body. Was this an aftereffect of Slimer's cum? Robin heard Slade shift. Lifting his head slightly and holding one eye closed, he saw him crouching in between his legs. He seemed to be examining something. Robin blinked.

"Why did you make that thing attack me? What was the point? Why did you want to make me feel pleasure? What's in it for you?"

Slade didn't answer any of those questions. "Robin, would you like to see what Slimer did for you?"

Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What he did for me?"

Slade reached into the back of his belt to grab something. He pulled out a communicator and turned it on. "You will see Slimer's gift in one second." There was the sound of a picture being taken. Robin blinked a few times, wondering what he took a photo of. His eyes widened slightly. Could it be…? Slade looked up at Robin. "Are you ready?"

Robin was silent. Slade stared at him for a few seconds while he waited before standing up and moving to his side. He crouched beside him and then turned the communicator's screen towards him. Robin's stomach suddenly lurched and his eyes were filled with fright. Slade had taken a picture of his ass crack. However, his cheeks were parted to reveal a big hole a size slightly bigger than Slade's fist. Not only that, but it was covered and dripping with thick Slimer semen. How was that even possible? Could he really stretch that far without tearing? Robin quickly back handed the communicator out of Slade's hand. He growled at him in anger.

"Why did you do that? How dare you make that thing-!"

Slade suddenly stood up and went back to crouch in between his legs. One knee was on the floor while the other was propped up towards his chest. He then moved his hand towards the hole.

"Robin, do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Robin blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

Holding his pointer finger out, Slade moved it to the bottom edge of the hole and then touched it. Robin flinched violently when something jolted through him. Still using the one finger, Slade lightly traced the ring.

"You know, I could probably slip my whole fist and part of my wrist in this hole," he said casually, like this was everyday conversation. "Should we test that theory?"

Robin stared at Slade in total shock. "T-Tes-? What? Whatever you're planning on doing to me, don't! I'm tired of this sick game! And stop touching it!"

Slade had placed a second finger on the hole's edge and was gently running it along the path. "Robin, I concocted this plan for the sole purpose of preparing you."

Robin didn't get it. "Prepare me? Prepare me for what?"

Slade glanced up at his face. "Robin, I'm going to fuck you."

All color drained from Robin's face. Was Slade being…serious? He had Slimer created to prepare him for sex? Sex from his arch enemy? Robin's heart thumped loudly in his chest when Slade's face stayed the same. He felt very disgusted and humiliated now. Tears formed in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He was not going to cry in front of Slade.

"…Wh-Why?"

Pulling his fingers away, Slade reached for the front of his belt. "Because I've wanted to for a very long time." Robin caught a glimpse of his belt being removed. His eyes widened. "Robin, I need you to stay calm. I'm going to fuck you whether you want me to or not." He unzipped his pants. "Thanks to Slimer, it won't hurt. That's why I had him do this to you. Not only am I going to make you feel amazing, but you will make _me_ feel amazing."

Placing his hands down, Robin lifted his back off the floor and then tried to back away. "Slade, I'm not-"

Robin flinched when Slade grabbed around his knee and yanked him back. The slime under his butt had helped with the movement. He got in between his legs and lowered his Kevlar pants from his waist. Robin caught a glimpse of his thick cock, which was easily almost half the size of the hole. Slade grabbed Robin's waist and then rolled him over onto his stomach. His eyes widened when he lay in the pool of slime. It seeped into his pores and coated every inch of his stomach and chest. Slade spread his legs and then lifted his ass into the air.

"I'm going to give you the time of your life, Robin. Be grateful I even gave you a chance to make this easy on yourself. You will like it, I promise."

Robin wanted to tell him he was wrong, but something heavy and thick landed on the bottom edge of the hole. His eyes widened when he felt Slade's penis slide into his ass very easily. Closing his eyes tight, he dug his fingers into the slimy floor and tried to ignore what was happening.

"S-Slade, stop…"

Slade placed a hand to the base of his back and moved it up and down a few times. "It will all be over soon."

Slade moved his penis in to the hilt. It barely touched Robin's inner walls, which were covered in nothing but Slimer's cum. Gripping Robin's hips firmly, he pulled back a few inches and then thrust in.

"Oh god!"

Without any restrictions, Slade was able to thrust in and out of Robin quickly, touching his prostate with each pierce. Robin's body moved back and forth against the wet floor, keeping in sync with Slade. The puddle of slime was soaking into his pant legs and covering his body as well. He kept his sole attention on fucking the boy until he begged for more.

It didn't take long for Robin to start panting and moaning in ecstasy. It was the same feeling that Slimer created in him, but the mix of Slade's penis and the slime all going to one place made it ten times better. Slade didn't seem to mind the slippery liquid coating him. Robin felt the ooze under his stomach and chest sloshing around with each thrust. He tried keeping his head up, not wanting to get a mouthful of it. He didn't feel like swallowing anymore of Slimer's gunk, especially since it was probably really warm and gross.

Robin suddenly cried out. Sweat flung off the ends of his hair when his head jerked back. Slade had gone balls deep into the hole and was holding it there. Robin dropped his head back down, panting. He felt Slade's thighs pressing warmly against his ass cheeks. After a few more seconds, he pulled back and thrust in deep again. He did this up to ten times. On the eleventh, he ejaculated.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Robin finally dropped completely, not caring about the cum under him anymore. The right side of his face was getting covered in it. He was lucky he had closed his eyes from exhaustion, otherwise it would've seeped into his eye. Slade hovered over him, watching his back heave as he panted heavily. Taking his right hand off his hip, he dried it off on the back of his leg since it was dry there and then ran it through Robin's hair. He massaged his scalp to relax him. Robin's breathing slowed and he lifted his head a few inches off the floor.

"S-Slade…"

Slade leaned over him a little more. "What do you need, little bird? Do you want more?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I want…o-out of th-this…p-puddle."

Slade stared at him for a few more seconds before easing back up and slowly pulling out. Standing up, he moved around to his side, leaned down, and rolled him onto his back. He made sure the back of his head didn't get in the slime. He then picked him up and moved him a foot away. Robin felt tentacle juice drip off his body as he was moved. Slade laid him back down, this time on his back. Laying his head down, Robin closed his eyes and sighed. He still couldn't believe this had happened to him. And his ass felt really weird. In fact-

Robin's eyes shot open. Lifting his head slightly, he saw Slade standing in between his legs again. Quickly turning his head to the right, he vomited a thick glob of slime and some digested dinner. Slade had all of his fingers except for his thumb in the hole. He slowly eased his thumb in a few seconds later. Not wanting anymore of his arm inside of him, Robin quickly slammed his foot into his chest. Slade grabbed it by the ankle and shoved it backwards, bending his knee.

"N-No more!" Slade extended his pointer finger and moved his arm in. The tip touched Robin's prostate. "STOP IT!"

Slade chuckled, but pulled his hand out anyway. "Lighten up, Robin."

"Don't tell me to lighten up!" Robin yelled in anger. "You made that monster rape me and then you took over! You disgust me!"

Slade snorted. "You enjoyed yourself. Don't deny it."

"You are fucking _insane_!"

"Sticks and stones kid."

Robin dropped back down, growling in annoyance and anger. "I can't b-believe y-you are so conceited. I was raped by two m-monsters…"

Slade rolled his eyes. "Rape is such an ugly word."

"You did it!"

"I'd prefer calling it a "nice gesture"."

"Ugh, of course you would."

"Robin, you are way too uptight. You need to learn how to have fun every once in a while."

Robin snorted. "Fun my ass." The abandoned warehouse got quiet. Getting up, Slade walked over to his belt and picked it up. He pulled a black cloth out of one of the pockets and dried his hands with it. Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Why did you specifically tell Slimer to go into a rain-filled ditch?"

Slade zipped his pants and then put his belt back around his waist. He then turned to face Robin. "He was a one-time use. If he gets wet, he'll melt away."

"So you basically told him to go die in a wet ditch?"

"Correct."

"I see…" There was a long pause. "Are we done here?"

Slade gave a nod. "I got what I came for, so yes. But first let me hose you down."

Slade turned around and walked away. Robin slowly sat up, wincing once he was sitting. He still couldn't believe he had gotten into this mess. Would his ass ever go back to normal? Slade returned a few minutes later, dragging a giant hose that had water gushing out of it. He washed the pool of cum away first and then went to Robin's side. The water was freezing cold against his skin. He was shivering violently and it took a lot of will power to prevent his teeth from chattering. Without warning, Slade aimed the hose at his face. Robin spluttered and swallowed some the wrong way, making him choke. Slade then moved to his legs. With Robin distracted, he stuck the end into the big hole.

"HEY!" Grabbing Robin's leg, Slade pulled him half way off the floor so that the water would go down. The muscles in Robin's anal canal tightened from the sheer cold of the water. After a few more seconds, Slade slowly lowered his legs back down and quickly hosed him down a second time. "A warning would have been nice!"

Slade threw the hose away. "I suggest you take cold showers for the next three days. It will help shrink the hole back down to normal. I'd stick a hose up there for better results."

Slade turned back around and started to leave again. Robin glared after him. "So that's it? You' re just going to leave?" Slade stopped. "Do you honestly think you can walk away after all you did to me tonight? I was raped! _Twice!_"

Slade was still and silent for a while. Soon turning back around, he went to Robin's hero outfit, picked it up, and then returned to him. He dropped the clothes in his lap.

"Get dressed and then you can come home with me."

Robin continued to glare at him. "No, you're taking me back to the tower. And then you're to leave my city. Got it?"

"If that's what you want, then fine," Slade said calmly. "I can't promise I'll stay gone for very long though."

"Whatever." Robin grabbed his tunic and started pulling it on. Slade watched and waited for him to get dressed. While his back was to him, he walked up behind him and grabbed a fistful of hair. Robin growled when he pulled his head back. "Let go of me!"

Slade spoke into his ear. "We will meet again soon, Robin. And when we do, we can have a repeat performance."

"What?"

"Minus the tentacles, of course," Slade added. "And when I have you in my bed again, you will _enjoy it_."

Releasing some of the tight hold on his hair, Slade shoved Robin a few feet forward. He quickly spun around, but he was gone. Robin blinked in surprise. Had all of this just been a bad dream? Snorting, Robin headed for the door, walking in a really awkward way. It felt as if Slimer was still fucking him with his tentacles. It made him uncomfortable to be honest. He shuddered when he saw flashes of green, slimy tentacles in his mind. How long would he have to wait in order to forget?

When Robin stepped out into the crisp, cool air, he lifted his face to the sky, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. One day he would make Slade pay for doing all of that to him. Suddenly, a cruel smirk appeared on Robin's face. Perhaps Slade needed a taste of his own medicine. Looking back ahead, Robin started to leave the lot.

"Just wait Slade. I'll find a way to make you pay."

With his mind on that, Robin headed home, not knowing he would see Slade a lot sooner than he thinks.

* * *

Man, sorry it got so long. I didn't think it would make it to 14 pages. Just to point out, there won't be a sequel to this. You can decide for yourselves how Robin will make Slade pay—for me, he doesn't do anything, just goes back for more sex. Its just his excuse for not admitting he liked Slimer and his slime. Slade already knows this of course— So yeah, the ending was rushed because I wasn't entirely sure how to end it, so this was the best I could come up with. Hope you liked the visuals from reading this!

PS: Watch as this is the one that gets my stories deleted. It's pretty hard core adult in my opinion


	19. Slade's Mother Comes to Visit

I wrote this for Mother's Day quite a few years ago on my old rockyvrwolf account here on FF. Decided it needed to be edited and reposted here ;) I had nothing but awesome reviews for this, so I hope you liked it as much as they and I do! Enjoy! *Edited to fit my current and probably permanent writing style*

**SladinForever**

* * *

Slade was training Robin in the training room one Sunday afternoon when the door burst open and a woman came barging in.

"Oh Sladey-poo!" Slade slid to a stop in front of Robin, almost crashing into him. His solitary eye widened in shock once he saw who it was. "Come see Mommy!"

Robin gaped at the woman with wide eyes. He saw the look of horror on the villain's face. His hands were clenched tightly into fists. Slade cleared his throat and strained to speak.

"M-Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked as calmly as possible. "Can't you see I'm busy…?"

The women, who claimed to be Slade's mom, of all people, glared at him. "Did you forget it was that special time of year for mothers?"

Slade actually had a look of confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about, Mother?"

Slade's mom hmphed at him. "It's Mother's Day you naughty boy! Don't tell me you forgot!"

Hitting the side of his mask with his right hand, Slade sighed. "No, Mother, I didn't."

The woman walked towards Slade, having already seen Robin, but waiting to finish speaking with her son to acknowledge him. "Oh, is this your son, Sladey-poo? He is so adorable."

Robin tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out as a ragged snort.

"Mother, he's not my son," Slade said. "He's my apprentice. Now we're very busy. Go home."

A devious grin appeared on Robin's mouth for a few seconds before smiling sweetly. "Wait, you don't want to spend time with your wonderful Mom? I'd spend time with her all day if she was my Mom."

Glaring, Slade backhanded him. "Be quiet, Robin."

Slade's mom whacked his arm with her purse, looking disapproving. "Oh Sladey-poo, don't be harsh with the boy. He's just trying to be sweet and adorable. Isn't that right, Robby-poo?"

Robin grinned. "Oh yes, Mrs. Slade's Mom. I'm _always_ sweet and adorable. Slade, on the other hand-"

Slade gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Robin, so help me God, I will-"

"Please, call me Ms. Wilson," Slade's mom interrupted. She then returned her attention to Slade. "Sladey-poo, come spend time with your mother. It's time to be Mommy's little boy again."

Robin tried not to laugh at the thought of Slade being a Mamma's Boy, so he examined his steel-toed boots and thought about how shiny they looked. Slade glared at his mother.

"I can't right now, Mother. I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm a full-grown man with an apprentice to train. Now leave us be."

His mom placed her hands on her fat waist. "I am not going _anywhere_. You will come to dinner with your mother and you will come to dinner now!" It didn't look like Slade was going to move at all. "Right now mister!"

"Mother!" Slade exclaimed in an almost child-like, whiny way. "I can't right now! Maybe some other time! Now go home!"

Ms. Wilson had a better idea. "How about you take me home instead, then? We can spend time together that way. And then you can come back and finish training Robbie-poo. What do you say about that, Sladey-poo?"

Ms. Wilson walked to the door without his answer, like that was her final say on the argument. Turning, she waited for Slade to follow. After a few seconds hesitation, he complied. They left through the door, Robin smiling all the way. He smirked evilly once the door slid shut and locked.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have fun with this one."

After two hours of waiting, Slade returned. Robin stood at attention. Already Slade knew this was a bad sign.

"I like your Mom. Can I call you Sladey-poo, too?"

"No, you cannot," Slade said angrily.

Robin chuckled. "Well then what took you so long, _Sladey-poo_?"

"You are really asking for it, aren't you, Robin?" Slade asked, almost wanting to hit him in the face again. "But just so you know, she wouldn't shut up. That's what took so long."

"Did she give you a Mamma's boy cookie or did you just talk?"

Robin was having a lot of fun with this, but Slade most definitely wasn't. "Robin, Robin, Robin. I will destroy your friends if you don't stop this now."

Robin started laughing. "But it's Mother's Day! Would you really do that on such a special day?" Slade's unamused face never changed. Robin chuckled softly. "Okay, fine. If you really want me to stop, then I will…Sladey-poo."

"Good," Slade said. "And just so you know, I didn't forget that it was Mother's Day."

"What did you get her then?"

Slade sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. "I can't take this right now. Go to your room."

Robin laughed mirthfully. "Yes, Sladey-poo."

Robin started to leave. Slade sighed again. "Happy Mother's Day, Mother," he said sarcastically. "Don't expect anything from me next year." Slade also left, returning to his monitor room. In the basement of her house in Jump City, his Mother was tied up in a chair, showing up on a hidden camera that he had set there. Slade smirked triumphantly at his ingenious plan. "Happy Mother's Day to you too, Mother."

Throwing his head back, Slade laughed maniacally.

**THE END**


End file.
